La Quête Du Phoenix Et Du Dragon
by Natsume-Yusuke
Summary: Après sa sixième année, Harry retourne chez les Dursley et décide qu'il partira dès ses 17 ans. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard et se lancera dans une longue quête afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Une personne inattendue l'accompagnera. Slash HP/DM Mpre
1. Chapter 1

_**La Quête Du Phoenix Et Du Dragon**_

_**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas à part certains qui apparaitront dans notre fic. Sinon ils sont à JKR, dommage.**_

_**Nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette histoire. Natsume-Yusuke et Cleo McPhee. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Ceci est un Slash et le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien donc homophobes veillez quitter cette page.**_

_**Résumé : Après sa sixième année, Harry retourne chez les Dursley et décide qu'il partira dès ses 17 ans. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard et se lancera dans une longue quête afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Une personne inattendue l'accompagnera. Slash HP/DM Mpreg. Sirius est bien mort mais Dumbledore non.**_

_**Nous vous laissons à votre lecture en espérant que vous trouverez notre texte à votre goût.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Où tout a commencé...**_

_**12 Juin 1997, Tour d'astronomie, dans la soirée**_

Tout au long de l'année, Harry avait été obnubilé par Draco Malfoy. Tout avait commencé dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait espionné sa Némésis, écouté sa conversation avec les autres serpentards. Il avait rapidement comprit que le blond était devenu un Mangemort et qu'il avait une mission. Bien que l'héritier Malfoy se vante de cette situation, il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il avait peur. Intrigué, il l'avait donc épié et suivi en permanence. La traque avait été physique mais aussi non physique grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. Au fur et à mesure, il avait commencé à comprendre que la mission du blond avait un rapport avec son mentor mais ne parvenait à comprendre ce qu'elle était exactement. De son côté, le blond avait peur, il pleurait souvent, il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à mener cette mission à bien. Draco avait fait diverses tentatives tout au long de l'année pour tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il avait chaque fois échoué. Comment en était il arrivé là ? C'était très simple. À la fin de sa cinquième année, son père avait échoué une mission du mage noir. Il avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Pour se venger de la famille Malfoy et de son bras droit, Voldemort avait fait enlevé le blond alors qu'il se promenait à Londres et l'avait marqué de force. Sa mission d'initiation était de tuer Albus Dumbledore. S'il échouait, sa famille serait torturée et il deviendrait esclave du Lord après un tour dans les cachots et Voldemort savait parfaitement qu'il échouerait. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait donné cette mission.

Quand ses premières tentatives c'étaient soldées par des échecs, il avait décidé de réparer l'armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande pour faire entrer des mangemorts dans le château priant pour qu'ils puissent l'aider en créant une diversion. Ça lui avait prit du temps mais après quelques mois, il avait enfin réussi à réparer l'objet. Il avait été tellement heureux, tellement fier ce jour là. Il en avait poussé un hurlement de joie dans la salle sur demande. Peut être allait il réussir sa mission finalement. Il n'était pas un assassin et n'avait aucune envie de tuer, encore moins Albus Dumbledore mais il n'avait réellement pas le choix. Son parrain, Severus Snape, l'avait protégé et aidé comme il pouvait tout au long de cette épreuve mais il devait faire attention, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, sa couverture pouvait sauter et sa vie serait en danger. Elle l'était déjà, il avait fait un serment inviolable avec la mère de Draco mais ce n'était pas important, le blond était comme un fils pour lui et contrairement à Lucius, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Un soir, à bout de nerfs, Draco avait pété les plombs. Il n'en pouvait plus et ses nerfs déjà mit à rude épreuves avaient fini par lâcher. Il c'était réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour pleurer. Tout était calme se soir là et il pensait réellement qu'il pouvait se laissé allé sans crainte. Quand il avait vu Potter l'observer, il c'était énervé. La rage d'avoir été surpris par son ennemi dans cet état de faiblesse l'avait fait devenir violent. Aveuglé par la honte d'avoir été surpris par le survivant, il avait voulu lui jeter un Doloris mais le brun avait été plus rapide. Il avait répliqué par un sort de magie noire, le Sectum Sempra et le blond avait faillit mourir vidé de son sang. Quand le blond c'était effondré sur le sol froid, la réaction de son ennemi l'avait surpris. Le brun c'était jeté sur son corps en larme. Il répétait qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça, qu'il ne voulait pas que le blond l'abandonne puis Snape était arrivé. Il avait soigné Draco et l'avait mené à l'infirmerie.

Tout au long de la convalescence du blond, Harry était venu le voir à l'infirmerie et le veillait toute la nuit. Il lui parlait, lui prenait la main, lui disait qu'il était désolé d'avoir refusé son amitié en première année, qu'il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Même si Draco ne répondait rien et faisait semblant de dormir, le discours du survivant l'avait ému. Presque deux semaines plus tard, le blond avait été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. La fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas et il n'avait pas encore réussi sa mission. Il avait peur et ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il avait donc prit l'habitude de se promener dans le château. Un soir, il avait rencontré Harry dans la tour d'astronomie. Sans un mot, il c'était assis à ses côtés et ils avaient tous les deux regardés l'horizon pendant des heures. Ce fut le début de leur rapprochement. Après cette nuit là, une sorte de rituel c'était créé et chaque nuits, ils se rejoignaient au même endroit et restaient assis côte à côte à contempler l'horizon et les étoiles sans parler.

Puis, le temps avait passé et petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à se parler. Au départ, les conversations étaient basiques : les cours, le quidditch, la famille, les amis. Ils avaient réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre et qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre. La discussion qui avait tout changé avait eu lieue vers le mois d'avril. Ils s'en souvenaient tout deux comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille.

_Il était tard, Harry avait eu son entraînement de Quidditch et il était fatigué mais il savait que Malfoy l'attendait à leur point de rendez vous habituel. Quand ses camarades de dortoir c'étaient finalement endormis, il avait prit sa cape d'invisibilité et c'était éclipsé de la tour gryffondor. Il avait marché rapidement jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, il avait déjà un peu de retard sur l'horaire habituel et avait peur que le blond ne soit parti. Quand il était arrivé à destination, Draco avait la tête baissée et regardait le sol de pierre. Sans la relever, il avait prononcé._

_- T'es en retard Potter._

_Harry n'avait pas répondu mais le sourire en coin qu'il arborait à cet instant voulait tout dire. Il c'était avancé vers le blond et avait prit place à ses côtés, en silence. Ils étaient restés un moment là, ne sachant trop comment aborder l'autre. Draco voulait dire quelque chose d'important à Harry mais il n'avait pas le courage des gryffondors et ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet. Il gardait la tête baissée fixant obstinément le sol et là, le survivant comprit. Il poussa un petit soupir et prit la parole._

_- Tu peux tout me dire Draco, je ne te jugerai pas._

_Le blond sursauta légèrement. C'était la première fois que le brun utilisait son prénom et il était si doux dans la bouche du gryffondor. Il releva la tête et plongea ses orbes argentés dans les lacs émeraude de son vis à vis et analysa ce qu'il y voyait. Ce qu'il lut dans le regard si expressif du brun le rassura, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler._

_- J'en suis un tu sais..._

_- Je sais... Répondit simplement le survivant._

_- Je ne voulais pas._

_- Ça aussi je le sais. Rétorqua le brun toujours aussi calme._

_Le silence revint sur eux quelques instants. Le blond voulait raconter à Harry comment ça c'était passé, il voulait lui dire ses peurs, ses angoisses. Il rassembla ses idées et reprit la parole d'une voix neutre et monocorde._

_- Quand mon père a échoué sa mission au ministère et qu'il a été emprisonné, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux. Je croyais que ma mère et moi on serait enfin libre, que ce monstre ne pourrait plus nous faire de mal, qu'on pourrait fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, disparaître. J'ai commencé à sortir un peu dans le Londres moldu, je voulais apprendre à les connaître, voir s'ils étaient aussi mauvais et inférieurs qu'on me l'avait dit. Un soir, alors que je sortais d'un pub, Greyback m'a capturé et m'a mené au Lord. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, j'étais en colère. J'ai hurlé que jamais je ne m'abaisserai à servir un Sang Mêlé tel que lui. Il c'est mis en colère, il m'a jeté des Doloris puis m'a fait jeté dans les cachots. J'y ai passé quatre jours. Des mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même venaient me torturer pour m'apprendre l'obéissance. Après quatre jour, j'ai été marqué de force. Quand j'ai sentis la douleur de cette immonde marque sur ma peau, je t'ai haïs puis j'ai réalisé que tu n'y étais pour rien. Que le seul responsable, c'était mon père pour ses choix passé et j'ai accepté mon sort. Le Lord m'a donné ma mission d'initiation en me disant que si j'échouais, mes parents seraient torturés et tués alors que moi, je serais torturé et deviendrai son esclave, que je serai lié à lui par le mariage. Peu de personnes le savent mais j'ai du sang veela, s'il me lie à lui, alors je deviendrai un esclave fidèle et consentant. Je ferai tout pour son plaisir et je serai capable de tuer pour le protéger. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. J'ai peur Harry._

_Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond. Sans un mot, le brun le prit dans ses bras et le berça longuement. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir enlacés dans la tour d'astronomie. Heureusement, le lendemain c'était dimanche et ils n'avaient pas cours. Ils avaient été réveillés aux premières heures du jour par Severus Snape. Il les avait secoué doucement, leur avait dit de rejoindre leurs salles communes en prenant garde de ne pas être vu ensembles et avait tourné les talons._

Après cette nuit là, leurs rencontres avaient été plus intimes. Ils se confiaient beaucoup de choses. Harry avait parlé de sa vie dans sa famille, de sa solitude, de la douleur d'avoir perdu son parrain et de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents. Le blond lui avait compté les coups de son père, son premier doloris à 4 ans seulement. Comment il avait été élevé dans la peur. Le corps de sa mère couverts de marques de coups. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenu amis quoique peut être un peu. Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'ils avaient un profond respect l'un envers l'autre.

Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, le grand moment était arrivé. Harry et Dumbledore revenaient de la chasse au Horcruxe, le vieil homme était affaibli. Ils avaient entendu du bruit dans les marches de la tour d'astronomie et le vieux sorcier avait pétrifié Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour le protéger. Draco était arrivé, fier et droit, baguette au poing. Il menaçait le directeur de Poudlard. Harry avait compris, la mission qui effrayait tant le blond était de mettre fin à la vie du vieil homme. Il tremblait et Dumbledore tentait de lui parler. Très vite, l'héritier Malfoy avait baissé sa baguette prêt à accepté l'offre du vieil homme mais d'autres mangemorts étaient arrivés. Parmi eux, il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, elle ordonnait au blond de tuer le sorcier. Puis, Snape était arrivé, il avait jeté un sort et Dumbledore avait basculé dans le vide. Greyback et Bellatrix avaient fuis aussitôt. Harry, libéré du sort qu'il le maintenait immobile c'était précipité à la fenêtre en hurlant.

Un dôme d'une blancheur immaculé avait pulsé hors de son corps et le vieil homme avait été ramené sur la terre ferme. La magie instinctive du survivant venait de lui sauver la vie. Non seulement il l'avait stoppé dans sa chute mais en plus, il avait guérit le vieux sorcier du mal qui le rongeait. Épuisé, Albus Dumbledore c'était effondré sur le sol. Pomfresh était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et l'avait mené à l'infirmerie. Severus perdit sa couverture d'espion et veilla sur Draco Malfoy jusqu'à que ce dernier ne quitte Poudlard...

_**Où tout continu...**_

_**Bureau de Albus Dumbledore 20 Juin 1997**_

Suite à ce qui c'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie et au sauvetage du directeur in extrémis par Harry, le vieil homme avait convoqué le gryffondor. Le brun était là, assit face à son mentor, silencieux. Il buvait un thé chaud et grignotait quelques biscuits. Il attendait que le vieux sorcier parle. Il n'était pas inquiet, juste pressé de quitter le bureau. Il savait déjà ce que le directeur allait lui dire. Il allait lui annoncer que le danger était partout et qu'il devait retourner chez les Dursley, qu'il n'y avait que là bas qu'il était en sécurité et blablabla. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les orbes bleues de son vis à vis. Dumbledore paraissait plus vieux et fatigué que jamais. Harry lui fit un faible sourire, un encouragement muet à le faire enfin parler. Le mage blanc toussa légèrement et prit la parole.

- Alors Harry, comment te sens-tu mon garçon ?

- Bien monsieur.

- Un bonbon au...

- Venez en au fait monsieur.. Le coupa le plus jeune.

- Bien. Dans ce cas... Tu dois retourner chez les Dursley. Tu y passeras tout ton été.

- D'accord. C'est tout Monsieur ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête puis, Harry se leva, le salua et quitta le bureau. Il le savait. Il devait retourner chez les Dursley. Il dévala les escaliers en colimaçon, un fin sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore aurait une surprise de taille quand il enverrait quelqu'un pour le récupérer chez ses tuteurs. Il préparait son plan depuis des mois déjà. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que lui seul pourrait vaincre le mage noir et que personne ne l'entraînerait pour qu'il y parvienne. Il avait alors décidé qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste tout l'été dans sa famille. Dès qu'il aurait 17 ans, il partirait sans rien dire à personne. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il longea le couloir menant à la grande salle, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas le regard de Draco Malfoy posé sur lui. Un regard triste mais aussi un regard empli d'espoir.

_**Grande Salle – Dernier Petit déjeuner au château – 20 Juin 1997**_

Il pénétra dans la grande salle sous les regards des autres élèves. C'était devenu une habitude. Il n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Lui qui rêvait d'être normal, un adolescent comme les autres. On ne lui en avait jamais laissé l'occasion. Il avait été propulsé au rang d'élu, de sauveur, dès sa première année. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'être comme les autres depuis longtemps déjà. Partout où il allait, il pouvait sentir les regards peser sur lui. C'était sa croix, son destin.

Il prit place aux côtés de Ron, Hermione et Neville et commença à manger en silence. Ses amis lui demandèrent ce que lui voulait le directeur, il ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre. Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas. Chaque années le directeur le convoquait pour lui annoncer la même chose et chaque années ses amis feignaient de ne pas savoir. Quand Ron lui demanda s'il viendrait finir l'été au Terrier, il répondit par la négative. Le roux avait parut surpris par la réponse mais n'avait rien dit. Harry termina son bol de chocolat aussi rapidement que possible et quitta la table sans un mot de plus. Ses amis l'observèrent alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle. Ils étaient inquiets de son silence mais savaient aussi qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'en aurait pas envie. Il décidèrent donc de ne pas insister. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il c'était éloigné d'eux petit à petit. Qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec eux. Ron et Hermione avaient eu des enfances heureuses, ils avaient été choyés. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre son mal être permanent. Pas comme Draco Malfoy le pouvait en tout cas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait remis en cause le choix qu'il avait effectué en première année.

Quand il atteignit les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, il croisa Draco Malfoy qui lui fit un faible sourire auquel il répondit. Il avait compris depuis peu que le blond deviendrait un élément important de sa vie sans vraiment savoir comment, ni pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Leurs longues discussions les avaient tellement aidé cette année. Ils n'étaient pas amis, pas encore, mais ils avaient passé un genre de pacte de non agression et se respectaient. Ils c'étaient confiés leurs peurs, leurs blessures. Discuter avec une personne neutre, une personne à laquelle ils n'avaient rien à prouver leur avait fait un bien fou. Harry n'en voulait pas du tout à Draco pour l'attentat sur Dumbledore, il savait que le blond n'avait pas eu le choix. Puis, il avait baissé sa baguette et ça voulait tout dire selon lui. Draco n'était pas un assassin, il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ils avaient des vies tellement similaires. On ne leur avait jamais laissé le choix. On les avait poussé à se haïr mais c'étaient ils vraiment détestés un jour. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry en doutait. Il fit un clin d'oeil empli de malice au blond et continua sa route.

_**Salle Commune de gryffondor 20 Juin 1997**_

Il fut rapidement devant la gardienne de la tour gryffondor, il était légèrement ému. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui le laissa passer avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'oeil. Dès qu'il fut dans la salle commune, il l'embrassa du regard. C'était la dernière fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il était sûr de ses choix et ne reviendrait pas en arrière. il ne reviendrait pas en septembre. Dès qu'il aurait 17 ans, il disparaîtrait et ne reviendrait que quand il serait capable de mettre fin à cette guerre. Son plan était simple, il allait faire le tour du monde et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'art du combat, des soins, des poisons et autre. Sa quête serait longue, il serait seul, mais au fond, avait il été vraiment accompagné un jour. Il avait toujours été autonome, c'était toujours géré seul. Il n'avait pas peur de partir, non, au contraire, il avait hâte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il choisissait.

Il posa un regard ému sur les fauteuils en cuir moelleux, la cheminée, les tables de travail, la bibliothèque privée alimentée par les élèves eux même et surtout par Hermione d'ailleurs. Un fin sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Cet endroit lui manquerait, c'était certain mais il avait une mission bien plus importante à accomplir que de passer ses aspics. Il savait aussi que ceux qui se disaient ses amis ne pourraient pas comprendre son choix. Pour cette raison, il les laisserait dans l'ignorance. Il était hors de question qu'ils parlent à Dumbledore et fassent échouer ses plans.

Toujours dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il prit les escaliers de gauche pour gagner le dortoir des garçons dans lequel il lui restait quelques affaires à ranger. Il jeta un oeil sur son lit. Il était ému. Il avait passé les meilleures et les pires nuits de sa vie dans ce lit. Il se souvint de sa première nuit ici. La bataille de polochons, les plumes volant en tous sens, les rires. Il était naïf à l'époque. Il croyait encore à la possibilité d'une vie calme et heureuse. Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison. Le rare endroit où il se sentait vraiment à sa place. Il y avait le terrier et les Weasley mais bien que ces derniers avaient toujours clamé qu'il était de leur famille, ils n'avaient jamais souhaité devenir ses tuteurs ou l'adopter. Il avait rapidement comprit leur hypocrisie même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il n'y avait que cinq membres de la famille Weasley qui l'appréciaient pour lui et non son statut. Il y avait les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie et Arthur. Même Ron avait profité de lui bien qu'il ne l'ai compris que récemment. Il secoua la tête, il n'était pas temps de penser à ces choses, sinon il ne trouverait plus le courage de partir.

Il leva sa baguette et d'un simple _« Fais la malle »_, emballa le reste de ses affaires. Il lança un _« locomotor barda »_ et regagna le hall de l'école, ses bagages flottants derrière lui. Il était le premier élève à être prêt comme chaque années d'ailleurs. Il laissa ses bagages prêt des grandes portes et sortit dans le parc pour allé près du Lac. Là, il prit place sous le saule pleureur et regarda l'étendu sombre. Il s'imprégna de chaque images, de chaque odeurs. Il voulait garder tout ça en tête pour son voyage. Ce serait sa force, son point d'ancrage, ce qui lui redonnerait le courage de continuer quand il ne s'en sentirait plus la force. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue pâle alors qu'un léger sourire prenait vie sur ses lèvres. Il se releva, embrassa une dernière fois l'endroit du regard et tourna les talons.

_**Poudlard Express 20 Juin 1997 (Poudlard → Londres)**_

Il regagna le hall du château et se faufila dans la première diligence venue. Il se retrouva avec Luna, Neville, Dennis et Collin. La blonde lui offrit un large sourire, c'était comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit. Il savait qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête et ce sourire était son encouragement muet. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il pu y lire une demande... Celle de lui promettre de lui écrire et de la tenir au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Il lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête et d'un fin sourire. Satisfaite, elle détourna le regard et regarda au travers des vitres de la calèche. Il ne parla pas du trajet laissant Collin prendre une multitude de photos de lui. En fait, il s'en fichait puisqu'il ne reviendrait pas. Dès que la calèche arriva à Pré Au Lard, il se jeta en dehors de celle-ci et s'engouffra dans le train rouge qui lâchait des volutes de fumée et de vapeur. Il se trouva un compartiment et s'y enferma à l'aide de quelques sortilèges de son cru. Il voulait faire ce trajet seul.

Plus tard, Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte et lui demandèrent de leur ouvrir. Il se contenta de les ignorer en faisant semblant de dormir. Après dix minutes d'acharnement, ses deux amis abandonnèrent la partie comprenant son besoin de solitude. Tout le trajet, il fut plongé dans ses pensées. Il sortit un bloc note et un stylo, rare objet moldu qu'il prenait soin d'emmener à Poudlard avec lui chaque années. Il trouvait ça plus pratique pour prendre des notes. Il commença à établir la liste de ce qu'il lui faudrait pour partir le 31 juillet...

_« Passer à Gringotts retirer de l'argent de mon coffre_

_Rassembler la totalité de mes affaires._

_Avertir les Dursley de mon départ et leur demander de ne rien dire à Personne._

_Faire une liste des Pays dans lesquels me rendre._

_Faire des recherches sur Horcruxes et la façon de les détruire._

_Entamer un entraînement physique._

_Brasser des potions utiles pour mon voyage._

_Me procurer des livres de médicomagie, de défense, d'attaques et de sortilèges de la vie quotidienne._

_Me trouver une tente comme celle qu'avait Mr Weasley pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch._

_Envoyer Hedwidge chez les jumeaux. »_

La liste s'allongeait rapidement, elle faisait plusieurs pages. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir tout noté, il se rendait compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. La quête dans laquelle il allait se lancer serait difficile et il savait qu'il serait affreusement seul mais il avait fait un choix et était bien décidé à l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Peu avant la fin du trajet, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, c'était Draco, le blond avait réussi à lever ses sorts de protection. Il avança vers lui, replaça les sorts, ferma les rideaux et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là, enlacés, silencieux. Ils prenaient chacun la force de l'autre. Ils en avaient besoin. Le serpentard était plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait peur. Harry caressa lentement son dos pour l'apaiser et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le train commença à ralentir, ils arrivaient enfin à King's Cross. Après une dernière étreinte avec le blond, il se leva, prit sa malle et la cage de Hedwidge puis, dès que le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, il en descendit. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la barrière qui menait du côté moldu. Il passa devant les membres de l'ordre et devant les Weasley sans un mot. Il était évident qu'ils l'attendaient mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Ron et Hermione. Ce serait bien trop difficile pour lui de faire face à toute cette hypocrisie. Il entendit une voix bien connue et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Lâchez moi ! Je peux encore marcher tout seul ! Bande d'hippogriffes sans cervelle !

C'était Draco Malfoy, il était encadré par deux mangemorts qui le forçaient à les suivre. Il se débattait mais ne pouvait pas non plus faire trop de bruit. Un des mangemorts parla et Harry reconnut sans peine Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco ça suffit ! Tu nous suis. Tu auras la punition que tu mérites pour ton échec. Le seigneur des ténèbres sera ravi de t'apprendre le respect.

- Je ne ramperai pas face à un sang mêlé !

Lucius Malfoy donna un violent coup de canne à Draco. Le blond se trouva assommé. L'autre mangemort le prit dans ses bras et ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Harry secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il était inquiet. Le blond allait avoir des problèmes, c'était certain.

Dans la gare, il vit sa famille qui l'attendait. Heureusement que plus rien ne l'étonnait parce qu'il se serait probablement évanouis face au sourire de la tante Pétunia. Pas un sourire méchant et calculateur, non, un vrai sourire. Il approcha de sa famille le coeur léger, les salua brièvement et continua son chemin traînant difficilement sa malle derrière lui. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand l'oncle Vernon la lui prit en lui disant que c'était lourd et qu'il allait se faire mal au dos avec sa carrure de moustique à porter ça. Il décida de ne rien dire face à se comportement étrange et suivit les Dursley en silence. Ils montèrent rapidement dans le monospace familial et prirent la route de Little Winging.

_**4 Privet Drive – Début de Soirée – 20 Juin 1997.**_

La voiture se stationna devant la porte du garage. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de bouger, Vernon avait sorti sa malle du coffre et l'emportait dans sa chambre. Il le suivit rapidement avec la cage de Hedwidge se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué sa famille. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il écarquilla les yeux. Les Dursley avaient complètement refait sa chambre. Il avait un lit de deux places confortable avec des draps gris et sable. Les murs étaient dans les tons jaune soleil et vert clair. Il y avait une large table de travail, une chaise de bureau neuve, une bibliothèque et un grand placard pour ranger ses affaires. Il avait une table de chevet en pin clair et un tapis moelleux sur le sol. Voir sa chambre ainsi lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il était ému. La voix de son oncle le sortie de sa contemplation.

- On te laisse ranger tes affaires. Rejoins nous dans la cuisine pour le dîner après. Nous aimerions discuter avec toi.

- Bien Oncle Vernon.

Sur ces paroles, son oncle quitta la chambre. Harry ouvrit sa grosse malle et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il mit ses livres dans la bibliothèque, plia ses vêtements qu'il rangea dans une partie du placard, plaça son balai, son chaudron et autres affaires de magies dans l'autre partie. La cage d'Hedwidge trouva sa place sur la table de travail. Il l'ouvrit et la chouette alla se percher au sommet de l'armoire. Il accrocha ensuite quelques photos au mur puis après un dernier coup d'oeil, il sortit de sa chambre en arborant un sourire satisfait. Pour la première fois, il avait prit plaisir à tout ranger correctement.

Il descendit les escaliers et arriva rapidement dans la cuisine. Là, Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley l'attendaient. Une assiette avait été mise pour lui. Sa tante lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il obéit, un peu mal à l'aise, sourcils froncés. Il lança un bref _« merci »_ pour ce qu'ils avaient fait dans sa chambre et entama son repas tête baissée. Le silence était lourd, pesant. Ils avaient passé tellement d'années à se détester qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir les uns face aux autres. Puis, dans un élan de courage, Pétunia se décida à parler.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi autant de changements ?

- Un peu. C'est... surprenant... Souffla t-il mal à l'aise en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Sa tante resta silencieuse quelques secondes tentant de rassembler ses pensées pour s'exprimer au mieux. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

- Nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions sur toi et notre façon d'agir avec toi il y a deux ans. Après ton départ, Dudley nous a expliqué que tu n'avais pas lancé un sort pour le blesser mais pour le protéger. Il nous a dit aussi que tu avais fait beaucoup de cauchemars cet été là, que tu suppliais quelqu'un de ne pas tuer Cédric. On c'est dit que tu avais sûrement vécu quelque chose de difficile. Puis, l'année dernière, tu es rentré complètement ravagé. Tu ne parlais pas, ne mangeais pas, ne sortais pas et tu faisais beaucoup de cauchemars. Tu demandais sans cesse à un certain Sirius pourquoi il t'avait abandonné. Je ne t'ai rien dit mais j'ai réussi à rentrer en contact avec une amie à toi, une certaine Hermione Granger. J'ai trouvé son nom et son adresse dans tes affaires. Elle m'a dit que Cédric était un ami à toi et qu'il avait été tué sous tes yeux tout comme Sirius qui était ton parrain. Elle m'a aussi dit que le sort que tu avais lancé sur Dudley était un _« Patronus »_ et que ça protégeait de créatures qui avaient pour but d'absorber l'âme de leurs victimes. Nous avons alors comprit que malgré tout ce qu'on t'avait fait, tu tenais à nous et que si quelque chose arrivait, tu serais capable de te mettre en danger pour nous protéger, voir même à te sacrifier. Nous avons donc décidé de te laisser ta chance, d'apprendre à te connaître et de t'intégrer à la famille. Si tu le veux bien sûr. Nous ne te forçons à rien...

Au discours de Pétunia, les larmes naquirent et roulèrent librement sur les joues pâles d'Harry. Il avait toujours la tête baissée et on pouvait voir des perles salées s'écraser sur la table. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol au pieds de sa tante et pleura sur ses genoux. Il avait tellement rêvé d'un moment comme celui là. Sans un mot, elle passa une main fraîche et apaisante dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Dudley avait les larmes aux yeux et Vernon baissait la tête au souvenir du mal qu'ils avaient fait au jeune homme. Il se sentait honteux. Il avait si souvent battu le jeune homme. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Il fallut un moment pour que le jeune sorcier ne parvienne à retrouver son calme. Quand ce fut fait, il se releva doucement et reprit place sur sa chaise. Il toussa légèrement et prit la parole.

- Je crois que je dois vous donner quelques précisions sur ce que vous savez déjà.

Les Dursley hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le brun rassembla alors ses idées et commença à parler.

- Le monde sorcier est en guerre depuis très longtemps maintenant. En fait, il y a un mage noir, il s'appelle Voldemort. Il veut exterminer les moldus, les sangs mêlés et les créatures magiques. C'est lui qui a assassiné mes parents quand j'étais bébé. Il a essayé de me tuer aussi mais le sortilège de mort c'est retourné contre lui et il a été réduit à l'état d'âme errante cette nuit là. Pendant 13 ans, on a plus entendu parlé de lui et beaucoup pensaient qu'il était mort mais il y a deux ans, il est revenu à la vie et Cédric a été tué. Cédric n'était pas qu'un ami, il était mon petit ami. Puisque vous voulez m'accepter dans votre famille, je pense que vous devez savoir que je suis homosexuel.

Il fit une pause pour voir leur réaction craignant un rejet quelconque mais rien ne se produisit. Il reprit alors, toujours aussi calmement.

- Puis l'année dernière, j'ai réalisé que j'avais un lien avec Voldemort. J'ai des visions de ce qu'il fait. Quand il a comprit qu'on était lié, d'une certaine façon, il en a profité et m'a envoyé des images dans lesquelles il torturait mon parrain. Les images n'étaient pas réelles mais je ne le savait pas. J'ai voulu allé sauver mon parrain et il est mort. C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai appris qu'il y avait une prophétie qui me liait à Voldemort. Tuer ou être tué, c'est mon destin. Cette année, un élève, un ami, a été enrôlé de force dans les mangemorts. Voldemort l'a menacé de les torturer et les tuer sa famille et lui s'il ne tuait pas Albus Dumbledore. Il a échoué. Il a été emmené par des mangemorts à notre retour à Londres et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une visite de courtoisie. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à mes 17 ans et ensuite je partirai pour ma quête. Celle qui me permettra de vaincre Voldemort à la fin.

La famille Dursley était abasourdie. Ils ne savaient comment réagir face à toutes ces révélations. Harry était si jeune et pourtant, son destin était si sombre. Il semblait assumer ça avec une telle facilité. Tous réalisèrent qu'il était bien plus mûre, fort et posé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ce fut Dudley qui sortit en premier de sa torpeur et prit la parole.

- Tu dois vraiment partir ? Je veux dire cette soit disant prophétie, c'est sérieux ?

- Oui. Très sérieux. Soupira Harry avant d'énoncer les quelques phrases qui avaient scellé son destin. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _C'est juste mon destin. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Répondit Dudley les larmes aux yeux.

Ému, Harry se leva et alla enlacer son cousin. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche du garçon, il appréciait ça. Peut-être aurait il enfin le frère dont il avait toujours rêvé ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il rétorqua alors...

- Je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps et je vous écrirai souvent pour vous donner de mes nouvelles. Je vous le promet. Mais... Je vais devoir partir dès que j'aurai 17 ans. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face, ce n'est pas avec ce que j'apprends à Poudlard que je pourrai vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'empêcher de le faire.

- On te laissera partir le moment venu mais promet nous de revenir passer Noël en famille et de nous donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Si tu as le moindre problème, notre porte sera toujours ouverte. Lança l'oncle Vernon.

Harry hocha la tête, avança vers son oncle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en chuchotant un faible _« merci »_ mais empreint de sincérité. L'homme était abasourdi et se sentit légèrement rougir. Le repas se termina dans le silence. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion aussi longue et tous avaient besoin de faire le point sur ce qui avait été dit. Ils avaient besoin d'enregistrer les informations reçues de chacune des parties présentes. Dès que le dîner fut terminé, Pétunia et Vernon se rendirent au salon pour regarder la télé et Dudley et Harry regagnèrent leurs chambres. La soirée se termina ainsi, dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Il n'y avait plus de tensions au 4 Privet Drive et le brun entrevoyait enfin la vie de famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

_**Little Winging 5 Juillet 1997**_

Depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive, Harry et les Dursley avaient encore eut quelques discussions. Le brun s'entendait bien mieux avec Dudley. Les deux adolescents étaient allés au cinéma plusieurs fois. Ils avaient aussi été se balader à Londres et le gryffondor avait même emmené son cousin sur le chemin de Traverse et à Gringotts. Ils étaient passés du statut d'ennemis, à celui de frère de coeur. Le brun avait décidé de retirer de l'argent de son coffre en plusieurs fois pour que ça paraisse moins suspect au cas où ses actions seraient rapportées à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

À présent, il avait son rituel. Il se levait chaque matin à 5h30, s'habillait, prenait une bouteille d'eau fraîche et allait courir pendant deux heures dans le quartier. Il faisait chaque jours la même boucle. Il remontait Privet Drive jusqu'au tunnel qui le séparait du parc, le traversait, s'engageait ensuite dans Whisteria Lane puis Magnolia Crescent avant de revenir à Privet Drive. Quand il arrivait devant le numéro 4, il faisait une série d'étirements et rentrait dans la maison. Là, il prenait une longue douche, se changeait et prenait son petit déjeuner avec Dudley. Il avait plusieurs fois rencontré Mrs Figgs pendant son footing matinal et la vieille femme c'était contenté de lui sourire.

Après ça, il passait le reste de sa matinée enfermé dans sa chambre à brasser des potions en prenant soin de ne pas faire exploser son chaudron et la maison avec. Il déjeunait en famille et passait l'après midi soit dans ses recherches, soit à se promener avec Dudley qui avait totalement laissé tombé sa bande de copains préférant la compagnie de Harry. Le soir, il dînait en famille puis, de temps à autre, il regardait un peu la télé avec eux mais la plupart du temps, il allait se coucher tôt. Il avait fait plusieurs fois des cauchemars, la différence par rapport à avant était qu'il ne se faisait plus hurler dessus et que Pétunia ou Dudley venaient le rassurer. Il n'était plus seul et ça faisait un bien fou d'être épaulé.

Pour l'heure, il quittait la maison et entamait son circuit habituel. Ce matin là, Dudley avait décidé de l'accompagner en vélo et c'était levé tôt. Son cousin venait régulièrement avec lui, se nourrissait plus sainement et avait déjà perdu un peu de poids et prit du muscle. De plus, il lui donnait aussi quelques cours de boxe. Le gryffondor courait tranquillement pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite et avançait vers le tunnel en discutant joyeusement avec Dudley. Ils passèrent l'endroit sombre et humide en réprimant un frisson au souvenir des détraqueurs et débouchèrent sur le parc désert à cette heure matinale. Ils passaient prêt des balançoires quand quelqu'un cria d'une voix étouffée.

- POTTER...

Harry se figea, il pensait avoir reconnu la voix mais n'était pas sûr. Il jeta des regard frénétiques autour de lui sous le regard interrogateur de Dudley et vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Prêt d'un buisson, une silhouette aux cheveux blonds lunaires était étendue sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita sur elle et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il passa ses doigts froids dans le cou de l'inconscient, il respirait même si le rythme était faible. Il tenta de secouer doucement le jeune homme en l'appelant.

- Draco... Draco... Réveils toi..

Aucune réponse. Il regarda de nouveau le corps évanouis et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang. De plus, le blond avait l'air maigre et plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry lui, paniquait. Le serpentard était venu lui demander de l'aide, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Dudley qui lui fit un sourire. Le gros garçon descendit de son vélo et prit le blond dans ses bras en déclarant.

- Je le porte à la maison. Prends mon vélo Harry.

- Merci Dud. Souffla le brun en suivant son cousin.

Ils firent demi tour. Le footing matinal était écourté. Dudley ce fit la réflexion que le jeune homme qu'il portait était bien trop léger pour son propre bien. Ils traversèrent de nouveau le tunnel en réprimant une fois de plus un frisson et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la maison. Ils devaient se hâter, Draco n'allait pas bien du tout et Harry savait que la maison était surveillée par des membres de l'ordre et n'avait aucune envie que ces derniers le voit ramener le blond chez lui. Après tout, le serpentard était un mangemort. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la maison, ils croisèrent Pétunia qui descendait pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur à la vue du corps ensanglanté dans les bras de son fils.

- Aaahhh ! Qui est ce ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Draco Malfoy. Je crois qu'il a été torturé. Répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

La mère de famille se mit alors à courir en tout sens. Elle ordonna à son fils de déposer le jeune homme sur le canapé et d'aller lui chercher de l'eau tiède, une éponge de bain, du savon et des serviettes. Pendant que Dudley exécutait l'ordre, Harry aida sa tante à déshabiller le blond et dû réprimer une nausée à la vue de son corps torturé. Sa tante commença à laver le corps meurtrit. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers les escaliers en déclarant.

- Je vais chercher des potions pour le soigner.

Pétunia hocha la tête et il rejoignit sa chambre rapidement. Sur place, il ouvrit son placard et en sortit une mallette qu'il déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il avisa les fioles étiquetées et en prit plusieurs. Quand il eut prit ce dont il avait besoin, il regagna le salon. Vernon était arrivé entre temps et était plus pâle que la mort face au corps meurtrit du jeune Malfoy. Harry le poussa doucement et s'assit sur le sol, prêt de Draco. Il prit de l'essence de Dictame pour les plaies peu profondes, un baume plus puissant pour les autres, un onguent cicatrisant pour les brûlures et un autre pour les hématomes. Pétunia et lui passèrent plus d'une heure pour soigner le blond. Quand ils se furent occupés de chaque plaies, brûlures et contusions. Le brun prit place sur le canapé, ramena Draco contre son torse et versa dans sa gorge : un potion poussos, une anti douleur, une autre pour les lésions internes, une potion nutritive, un potion de régénération sanguine, une potion pour stabiliser la magie, une autre pour la fièvre puis il termina par une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il reposa doucement la tête du blond sur l'oreiller et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Il rejoignit ensuite sa famille dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, tous étaient silencieux. Leurs regards étaient emplis de questions muettes. Il se servit un bol de café au lait, quelques toast et décida d'expliquer la situation tout en commençant à manger.

- Bon. Ce jeune homme est Draco Malfoy. Il a 17 ans et il est à Poudlard avec moi. C'est un mangemort mais je pense que Tunia à dû le voir en le soignant.

Il fit une pause et l'oncle Vernon rugit dangereusement.

- Pourquoi avoir amené un être tel que lui sous mon toit ?!

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de répondre avec calme.

- Il a été marqué de force. Je vous ai parlé de ce qui c'était passé au ministère et de la mort de mon parrain. C'était Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco qui dirigeait la mission. Il a échoué, été arrêté et mené à Azkaban. Pour punir la famille Malfoy, Voldemort a marqué Draco de force et lui a ordonné de tuer Albus Dumbledore. S'il échouait sa famille seraient torturés et tués. Lui, il serait torturé et marié de force à Voldemort, il deviendrait son esclave. Il a échoué, il n'a pas pu tuer Albus. Quand nous sommes rentrés à Londres, deux mangemorts dont son père l'ont mené de force à Voldemort. Je pense que depuis il a été enfermé dans les cachots et torturés. Il a sûrement réussi à fuir et il est venu me trouver. Pourquoi moi ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais je vais l'aider. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché cette année et il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber.

Il se tut et regarda un à un les membres de la famille Dursley. Son regard était sérieux et interrogateur. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si sa famille refusait d'aider Draco, alors, il quitterait cette maison plus tôt en emmenant le blond avec lui. Vernon réfléchissait et se disait qu'il ne pouvait juger le blond sans même lui avoir parlé. Il avait un jour fait la même erreur avec son neveu et ne voulait pas recommencer. Tous acceptèrent donc d''héberger le serpentard et de participer à son rétablissement. Le gryffondor précisa que le jeune Malfoy serait sûrement inconscient quelques jours parce que quand un sorcier était gravement atteint, sa magie le plongeait dans le coma pour le soigner. Tous hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension puis ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence et Vernon partit au travail. La journée s'étira lentement. Harry prépara des potions sous le regard attentif de Dudley qui lui donnait un coup de main. Pétunia sortit faire quelques courses. Bref, tout avait l'air normal au 4 Privet Drive et personne ne pouvait soupçonner la présence de l'apprenti mangemort dans cette maison moldue.

_**4 Privet Drive 8 Juillet 1997**_

Harry se glissa hors de son lit avec difficulté. Il était épuisé. S'occuper de Draco n'était pas chose facile. Il devait régulièrement lui donner des potions, de plus, malgré son coma magique, le blond était parfois agité et il passait plusieurs minutes à le calmer. Il quitta sa chambre et se faufila dans la salle de bain. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et se délecta de longues minutes du jet d'eau brûlant qui courait sur sa peau bronzée. Il poussait des petits soupirs de bien être alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et apaisait son esprit. Après une demi heure, il se sécha, enfila un jean et un T Shirt et gagna la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était le premier levé et avait envie de faire plaisir à sa famille. Il fut rejoint par les autres une demi heure plus tard alors qu'il déposait les toasts, les oeufs brouillés, le café et le jus d'orange sur la table. Dudley lui, se servit son habituel chocolat chaud et le repas débuta dans le silence.

À mesure que les minutes passaient, ils commencèrent à entendre des petits gémissements plaintifs. Le brun se leva et se rendit au salon. Il vit alors Malfoy qui se débattait un peu dans son sommeil, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage d'ange. Il approcha doucement de la silhouette tremblante, s'assit sur le sol à proximité du canapé et passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux blonds. Le serpentard poussa un petit soupir, comme soulagé et apaisé. Quand il fut totalement calmé, le gryffondor allait se lever et retourner à la cuisine mais une main se referma sur son bras. Le blond papillonnait doucement des yeux. Il était en train de reprendre conscience. Le brun se réinstalla sur le sol et attendit.

Une minute ou deux après, Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux dévoilant ses magnifiques orbes argentés. Il regarda autour de lui totalement perdu. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il y avait une odeur qu'il connaissait cependant. Il tourna lentement la tête et se perdit dans deux lacs d'absinthe. Harry... Il avait réussi. Il c'était enfuis et il était chez Harry. Il fit un faible sourire avant de grimacer de nouveau de douleur. Le brun lui releva doucement la tête et lui fit avaler une potion. Il sentit le liquide frais couler dans sa gorge et petit à petit, les douleurs s'apaisèrent et il put enfin s'asseoir. Il souffla de soulagement et murmura faiblement.

- Merci...

Le gryffondor lui fit un large sourire et l'enlaça doucement. Il était heureux que le blond ait enfin reprit conscience. Il c'était tellement inquiété. Le voir enfin réveillé lui réchauffait le coeur. Il vérifia que le blond était bien calé dans le canapé puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, il prit un plateau, y déposa du thé avec un sucre et un nuage de lait comme Draco aimait, deux toast à la confiture et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il revint auprès du blond et déposa le tout sur ses genoux. Le serpentard le remercia d'un hochement de tête et commença son petit déjeuner en silence. La nourriture lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait passé deux semaines dans les cachots du Lord, il était affamé. Il prit le temps de déguster ses deux toasts comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus précieuse au monde, bu lentement son thé et son jus d'orange puis redonna le plateau au brun.

- Tu penses pouvoir te lever ? Demanda Harry.

Il prit le temps d'analyser la situation un moment puis répondit lentement.

- Me lever oui, tenir debout et marcher, je suis pas sûr. Sa voix était éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

- Bien alors attends ici. Je vais ramener le plateau à la cuisine et je reviens t'aider.

Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha la tête. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir et il ne voulait pas forcer sur sa voix. Harry tourna les talons et partit à la cuisine déposer le plateau vide avant de revenir rapidement à ses côtés. Il l'aida à se lever et le guida vers les escaliers. Draco avait beaucoup de mal à gravir les marches et poussait des soupirs et des grognements agacés. Il détestait être faible. Il lâcha un petit cri quand il se sentit soulevé du sol et se retrouva dans les bras d'un garçon qui ressemblait plus à une montagne qu'autre chose. Il tenta de se débattre avec force mais la poigne du jeune homme était ferme. Quand il vit la tête du blond, Harry ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire. Puis, le gros garçon demanda au brun avec malice.

- Je le dépose où le colis ?

- Dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît Dud...

- à vos ordres chef ! Répondit Dudley.

Le blond se résigna et cessa de se débattre pendant le reste du voyage. Dans la salle de bain, Dudley le déposa sur un genre de petit banc et attendit que Harry arrive. Le brun pénétra dans la pièce, mit l'eau chaude à couler et se tourna vers son cousin.

- Dudley.. Je te présente Draco Malfoy. Draco, voici Dudley Dursley, mon cousin. C'est lui qui t'as porté pour te ramener du Parc quand on t'a trouvé.

- Oh. Euh. Merci et enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Répondit le blond gêné et légèrement rougissant.

- De rien. Ravi de te connaître aussi. Bon Ry on se voit tout à l'heure, je dois aider ma mère pour allé faire les courses. Tu sais comment c'est ? Il lui faut des gros bras tout ça...

- Mais Oui Dudley ! C'est ça fanfaronne. Bon courage avec Tunia. À tout à l'heure.

Draco avait l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension. Peut être avait il échoué dans sa fuite finalement. Il était presque sûr, pendant le peu de discussions qu'il avait eu avec le gryffondor, que Harry lui avait dit que sa famille le détestait. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le brun lui rendit un sourire éblouissant.

- Oui m'a famille m'a longtemps détesté. Ils avaient peur, ne comprenaient rien au monde sorcier et tout le reste. Quand ils sont venus me chercher à la gare, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie. On a discuté. Ils me comprennent mieux et ils sont devenus fidèles. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux et toi aussi maintenant. Je crois que Dudley t'as adopté.

- Tu sais Harry. C'était horrible là bas...

Le brun le coupa et l'enlaça doucement en murmurant _« je sais »_. Il n'était pas encore temps de parler de tout ça. Le bain était prêt. Sans arrière pensée, Harry aida Draco à se dévêtir et à se glisser dans le bain avant de finalement l'aider à se laver. Le serpentard était encore faible et il devait se ménager. Quand se fut terminé, il donna un uniforme de Poudlard au blond qui le regarda perplexe en voyant l'emblême de serpentard.

- C'est un des tiens. Dobby l'a volé dans tes affaires pour moi. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut être servir un jour. Quand tu seras moins faible, on ira t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

- Merci.

Draco se sécha, toujours aidé de Harry, puis, s'habilla et se coiffa rapidement. Le brun lui montra ensuite sa chambre dans laquelle ils allaient tous les deux dormir en s'excusant du fait qu'il n'y ai qu'un seul lit et finalement, ils regagnèrent le salon.

_**Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui nous espérons vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions, tout commentaire est bon à prendre s'il est constructif. À très bientôt pour la suite. Bises à tous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf l'histoire de cette fiction. Dommage.. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR pour la plupart.**_

**_Paring : C'est un Drarry... L'histoire sera vraiment focalisée sur ce couple. Il y aura Mpreg... Draco est le dominant vous voilà prévénu._**

**_Résumé : Après l'attentat raté contre Dumbledore, Harry est renvoyé chez ls Dursley. Sa famille change et il décide de partir à 17 ans pour une longue quête. Une personne inattendue se joindra à lui..._**

**_Le ratio M n'est pas la par hasard même s'ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus directement. Homophobes et personnes sensibles veuillez quitter cette page._**

**_Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette fiction. Natsume-Yusuke et Cleo McPhee_**

**_Nous remercions tous ceux qui nous ont ajouté en favoris ou en Alert. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews comme il se doit. Nous allons donc le faire de suite..._**

**_RAR :_**

**_Caty : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait plaisir. La première. Voici la suite. Bises._**

**_Bill Tenshi Koi : Merciiiiiiiiiii. Tes reviews font toujours plaisir._**

**_x-shinigami-x : Nous sommes ravis que le premier chapitre t'ai plu. Voici la suite, nous espérons que l'histoire te plaira toujours._**

**_Stormtrooper2 : Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire. Les réponses à tes questions arrivent maintenant. On en sera plus sur ce qu'a vécu Draco et au sujet de la baguette. Nous espérons que cette suite va te plaire. Bises_**

**_Li-san : Merci... Voilà la suite._**

**_JTFLAM : Tes reviews sont toujours complètes et constructives. C'est un vrai plaisir à lire. Nous avions envie de montrer que les Dursley sont humains et qu'ils peuvent évoluer en mieux. C'est vrai que Neville, Luna, Draco et Harry sont assez semblable. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont si bien ensemble. Pour ce qui est de savoir si Draco est lié ou non à Voldemort, la réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture... Bises._**

**_77Hildegard : Nous voulions faire quelque chose de différent et ça commence déjà par une prise de conscience des Dursley et un rapprochement d'Harry avec eux que je trouve plus gratifiant que les coups et les insultes. C'est bien de les voir humains de temps en temps. Oui Draco souffre un peu au début de cette fiction mais ça va s'arranger. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur leur quête dans ce chapitre mais pas trop quand même. Il faut laisser un peu de suspense. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Loveless : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait très plaisir. Nous sommes heureuses que tu es apprécié ce début. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire c'est que leur relation sera forte et intense. Pour les Dursley, nous aimons à penser qu'ils peuvent être humain et ça va effectivement les aider d'avoir un point d'ancrage. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_mamanline : Merci. La suite maintenant. Bises_**

**_Leticia : Je pense que nous t'avons déjà répondu mais dans le doute. Donc nous rappelons sur Draco est le dominant, qu'il y aura Mpreg et que ce sera Harry qui sera enceint._**

**_Soldaria : Merci pour ta review qui nous a grandement encouragée pour cette suite. Donc bah, la voici, nous espérons qu'elle te plaiera. Bises._**

**_Sati-San : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Les compliments font plaisir. Attends on vérifie... Oui on rentre toujours dans nos bottes et on passe encore les portes, tout va bien. Donc, voici la suite. On en apprend un peu sur la réaction de Voldemort face à l'évasion de Draco bien que sa vraie réaction sera plus dans la prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture. Bises_**

**_Elo : Merci pour cette review. Nous sommes ravis que l'idée te plaise. La relation entre Draco et Ry passera en premier lieu par une forte amitié, très fusionnelle avec des approches timides. Voici la suite qui nous espérons te plaira. Bises._**

**_Sami-Saka : Merci beaucoup. Les reviews comme la tienne nous boost et nous encorage à toujours nous dépasser pour offrir de bons chapitres. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Sachan972 : Je penses que nous avons déjà répondu mais dans le doute. Oui, il y aura Mpreg. Voici la suite. Bises._**

**_Vamps-wolf : Merci pour ta review. Nous espérons que tu trouveras cette suite suffisement alléchante pour continuer à nous lire. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Flore Jade : Je penses que nous avons répondu mais ça coûte rien de recommencer. La fic fera une trentaine de chaps plus ou moins. Pour ce qui est de la fréquense de publication, nous espérons pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine maintenant ça dépendra de nos emplois du temps respectif. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Calimero : Merci pour cette reviews qui nous a fait plaisir. Nous espérons que la prise de conscience des Dursley et leur caractère dans cette fiction te permettra de les apprécier un tout petit peu. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Marjo76 : Merci pour la review. ça nous fait plaisir. Voici la suite de l'histoire... Bonne lecture. PS : Je n'abandonne mes autres fics, elles iront toutes au bout même si je met du temps à publier. Bises. Cleo...._**

**_elmeo : Merci, la suite maintenant. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_Cricket32 : Merci pour la reviews, elle nous a fait super plaisir. la suite arrive maintenant. Bonne lecture. Bises._**

**_marjorie59 : Merci beaucoup. voilà la suite. Bises._**

**_Voici donc la fin des réponses. Nous allons tenter de répondre directement au reviews non anonymes pour la suite. Pour les anonymes, nous garderons le même système sauf si vous nous laissez une adresse mail pour vous répondre._**

**_Voici la suite de cette fiction qui nous espérons continuera à vous plaire._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Bises à tous._**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Salon du 4 Privet Drive, 10 Juillet 1997**_

Harry, Draco et les Dursley étaient rassemblés dans le salon du pavillon, ils avaient besoin de parler. Ça faisait deux jours que le serpentard était sorti du coma mais ils avaient dû attendre qu'il soit suffisemment en forme avant de l'interroger. Le serpentard était légèrement nerveux mais le petit brun lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il devait juste être naturel et sincère et que tout irait bien. Il allait devoir raconter sa vie et expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était une demande des Dursley qui souhaitaient le connaître un peu mieux avant de lui accorder leur confiance. Cependant, tout ça était encore frais dans sa mémoire et il avait peur de craquer devant ces inconnus. Il avait toujours porté un masque et il n'était pas évident pour lui de le laisser tomber. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Harry aussi était nerveux mais pour une tout autre raison. Il allait devoir expliquer au blond sa décision de partir en quête dans quelques jours et il espérait que ce dernier le prendrait bien et ne lui en voudrait pas. Ils étaient donc installés dans les canapés, des questions et des pensées plein la tête. Sur la table basse, il y avait des boissons fraîches, du café, du thé et des assiettes de biscuits. Après que chacun ce fut servi, le serpentard prit une profonde inspiration et décida de prendre la parole.

- Bon, je vais commencé par le début, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai 17 ans, je suis sorcier et je suis étudiant à Poudlard, comme Harry. Pour bien comprendre ma vie, il faut commencé un peu par la culture sorcière. Il y a plusieurs types de sorciers. Les nés moldus, qui sont des sorciers issus de familles dans lesquelles la magie n'existe pas et est inconnue. Ils sont très méchamment nommés Sang de Bourbe. Il y a ensuite les sangs mêlés, ils sont issus d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent moldu ou ont au moins un ou plusieurs moldus dans leurs généalogies. Ceux là connaissent un minimum le monde magique et sont mieux accueillis que les nés moldus. Puis, il y a la dernière catégorie, dont je fais parti, les Sangs purs. Ils sont issus d'une grande lignée de Sorciers et créatures magiques comme les veelas, les vampires etc etc. Ils ont des coutumes anciennes et très bien ancrées, tolèrent difficilement ou pas du tout les sangs mêlés et les nés moldus. Puis, il y a Voldemort, un sang mêlé, un mage noir qui a enrôlé la plupart des aristocrates au sang pur dans ses rangs et sa folie. Ils sont appelés les Mangemorts.

Il fit une courte pause pour voir s'ils avaient compris. Ils lui firent un léger signe de tête pour annoncer qu'ils attendaient la suite. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et après avoir rassemblé ses idées, il reprit son explication.

- Mon père et ma mère sont entrés chez les mangemorts dès qu'ils ont été majeur. Ils ont ensuite été marié, c'était un mariage de convenance, ils ne s'aiment pas. Mon père qui est Veela à la base a renoncé à rechercher son âme soeur, son ou sa compagne de vie en se mariant avec ma mère. Cependant, il n'a pas eu le choix, mon grand père Abraxas Malfoy, n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait contredire et les mariages de ce type sont plus que fréquents dans l'aristocratie sorcière. Quelques temps plus tard, ils m'ont eu. Mon père avait son héritier, il n'avait plus aucune raison de choyer ma mère et il est devenu assez violent avec elle, en plus de lui être totalement infidèle. J'ai été élevé dans la terreur. J'ai été battu et torturé de nombreuses fois. Mon père voulait que je devienne un être froid et sans émotions. Il a tenté de m'élever en parfait mangemort. Au départ, j'étais facilement manipulable et ça avait plus ou moins fonctionné. Il m'avait élevé dans la haine de Harry Potter mais quand j'ai rencontré Harry pour la première fois, j'ai compris que mon père mentait. Je voulais devenir ami avec Harry mais j'ai commis une erreur, celle de faire ce qu'on m'avait toujours appris, j'ai dénigré son premier véritable ami et il a refusé mon amitié. Je me suis sentit humilié et j'ai appris à le haïr sans vraiment y parvenir. Nos duels étaient légendaires à Poudlard. L'année dernière, il m'a gravement blessé au cours d'un duel, ce n'était pas sa faute, j'avais commencé à l'attaquer, il c'est juste défendu. Il s'en est voulu, il m'a veillé à l'infirmerie, il me parlait, il pleurait. Après ça, on c'est vu de nombreuses fois, on a parlé et on est devenu plus ou moins amis. Ça c'est pour les grandes lignes de ma vie. Maintenant vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis un Mangemort ?

Il grimaça en prononçant le mot Mangemort, il détestait le fait d'être marqué comme du bétail. Il n'avait jamais souhaité se prosterner face à un fou comme le seigneur des ténèbres. D'autant que Voldemort n'avait de cesse de se rappeler à lui à travers elle. C'était un picotement et une légère brûlure constante. Comme un fourmillement désagréable. Instinctivement, il se frotta le bras gauche. Les Dursley le regardèrent un long moment puis hochèrent la tête. Il soupira et reprit la parole.

- Vers la fin de notre cinquième année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attiré Harry au ministère. Il voulait récupérer la prophétie qui le liait à lui. Il ne la connaissait pas dans son intégralité. Il a envoyé mon père et d'autres de ses fidèles pour tendre une embuscade. Seul Harry pouvait prendre la prophétie qui était à son nom. Mon père était chargé de la récupérer dès que Harry l'aurait entre les mains. Il a échoué, la prophétie a été brisée et il a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Au début du mois de juillet, je me promenais dans le Londres moldu et j'ai été enlevé par Fenrir Greyback, un loup garou et un mangemort. Il m'a mené au Lord. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, j'ai hurlé que je refusais de me soumettre et de servir un sang mêlé comme lui. Il m'a torturé. Quatre jours plus tard, j'étais marqué de force. Il a ensuite torturé ma mère sous mes yeux et m'a dit que ma mission d'initiation était de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Si j'échouais, mes parents seraient torturés et tués. Moi je serai torturé, je serai son esclave et marié de force à lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut un héritier mais de préférence, un héritier puissant. Avec mon sang Veela, je peux enfanter, ou mon compagnon ou âme soeur peut le faire. De plus les Veela sont des créatures magiques très puissantes. En m'épousant et en consommant le mariage, j'aurai été lié à lui jusqu'à la mort et j'aurai tout fait pour le protéger, au péril de ma vie. J'aurai aussi pu lui donner son héritier.

Draco frissonna violemment à cette phrase. Il devint soudainement blême. Ce souvenir lui donnait la nausée. Harry se leva et l'enlaça quelques secondes pour l'aider à se calmer. Quand il recouvrit son calme, le brun resta auprès de lui et lui tint la main pendant qu'il continuait son récit.

- J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore, je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Le temps que j'étais encore à Poudlard, Severus Snape, mon parrain, m'a protégé, mais, quand je suis arrivé à Londres, mon père et un autre mangemort m'ont enlevé. J'ai été jeté dans les cachots. Ils ont torturé et égorgé ma mère devant moi. Puis après c'était mon tour. Je ne sais pas combien de jours je suis resté dans les cachots mais c'était l'enfer. Voldemort et les mangemorts venaient me torturer sans cesse et le Lord ne cessait de faire des allusions salaces sur notre futur nuit de noce. Le dernier jour alors que je devais être marié de force au Lord, un mangemort débile du nom de Peter Pettigrow est venu, il voulait me narguer. Il disait que pour midi je serais marié au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je perdrai mon arrogance et mes airs supérieurs. Que je jouerai mon rôle de catin du Lord à la perfection. J'ai eu un excès de rage. Je l'ai poussé et il est tombé. En tombant, il c'est cogné la tête contre le mur et c'est légèrement assommé. J'ai réussi à lui voler sa baguette et je me suis enfuis. J'ai atterri dans le parc prêt de chez vous et Harry m'a trouvé. Vous savez tout...

Le silence tomba d'un coup. Tous réfléchissaient à ce que venait de dire le blond. Les Dursley n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à s'apitoyer et n'acceptaient le monde sorcier que depuis peu mais le récit de Draco les avait ému bien plus qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. La première à réagir fut Pétunia, elle se leva, avança vers le blond et l'enlaça, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son fils. À bout de nerfs, le blond craqua et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte maternelle. Le silence était entre coupé des lourds sanglots du serpentard. À côté de lui, Harry lui tenait toujours la main. Quelques instants plus tard, il finit par se calmer et Vernon prit la parole.

- Mon garçon... Considères toi comme faisant parti de la famille. Notre porte sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci Monsieur... Répondit timidement le blond.

- Pas de Monsieur... Appelle moi Vernon.

Le ton était bourru mais pourtant sincère, Harry pouvait le ressentir et voir à quel point sa famille avait évolué le rendait heureux. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, un sourire béat plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Tout se passait bien pour le moment. Malgré tout, le brun était nerveux. Il allait partir dans quelques jours et ne savait pas comment l'annoncer au blond. Il ne voulait pas que Draco pense qu'il l'abandonnait car c'était loin d'être le cas. En fait, laisser le serpentard derrière lui était la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à faire. Le blond sentait bien que Harry était nerveux et pourtant, il ne le força pas à parler et attendit patiemment qu'il se sente prêt. Encore une qualité que le brun appréciait chez l'héritier Malfoy. Même s'il était impatient de l'entendre, il ne le forçait pas à parler tant qu'il n'était pas prêt. Après quelques longues minutes d'un silence devenu pesant, le survivant prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre enfin la parole.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... Débuta t-il, incertain.

- Je m'en doutais un peu... Je t'écoutes...

Le ton était froid mais c'était habituel dans ces moments là. Harry savait que cette façon de parler était une manière de se protéger pour le serpentard. Il poussa un long soupir et reprit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Dès que j'aurai 17 ans, je vais partir. Je vais faire le tour du monde pour apprendre un maximum de choses pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra...

Le blond se redressa et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Harry se tassa, voilà, il y était, Malfoy allait s'énerver et le laisser tomber. Il baissa la tête gêné de se regard glacé posé sur lui. Il venait de décevoir et de blesser la rare personne à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Il sentit le blond lui relever la tête et il fut aspiré par deux prunelles orageuses dans lesquelles une multitude d'émotions tournoyaient dangereusement.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissé partir seul Potter ! Il est hors de question que tu me laisses derrière toi ! Surtout après ce que j'ai vécu ! Cette quête nous allons la faire ensemble et quand l'heure de la bataille finale sonnera, je serai à tes côtés !

- Mais c'est dangereux et je ne... Tenta Harry avant d'être coupé par le serpentard.

- Pas de ça Potter ! Retourner à Poudlard me mettrait bien plus en danger et rester ici mettrait ta famille en danger. Je viens avec toi, fin de discussion.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il savait qu'il était inutile de protester puis, honnêtement, il était ravi que Draco l'accompagne. Ce ne serait pas toujours simple avec leurs caractères explosifs mais avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés lui ferait le plus grand bien. Surtout avoir Draco à ses côtés pensa t-il furtivement avant de secouer la tête. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit. Il voulait que quelqu'un prenne soin de sa famille. Il refusait que les Dursley soient torturés ou tués pour la cause. Comprenant ses doutes, le blond reprit la parole.

- Nous devrions contacter Severus. Lui expliquer notre projet. Il nous aidera et protégera ta famille j'en suis sûr.

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Snape mais devait reconnaître que celui ci avait toujours été présent pour l'aider, dans l'ombre. Draco prit alors un parchemin et une plume et entreprit d'écrire un message codé pour expliquer la situation à son parrain et lui dire où il se trouvait. Quand ce fut fait, il accrocha la missive à la patte d'Hedwidge et la chouette disparue par la fenêtre ouverte. Il allait reprendre place aux côtés du brun quand la tante Pétunia les appela. Ils se regardèrent, légèrement intrigué, et descendirent dans l'entrée pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. Dès qu'ils furent sur place, elle leur proposa de se rendre au centre commercial le plus proche. Elle savait que le blond avait besoin de vêtements et qu'il manquait encore des choses à Harry pour son départ.

_**Centre Commercial moldu, Banlieue de Londres 10 Juillet 1997**_

Comme chaque fois que la famille sortait, le brun monta dans sa chambre, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et dissimula Draco et lui en dessous. Ils avaient établi qu'il était plus prudent que personne ne sache qu'il c'était rapproché de sa famille et qu'il sortait souvent avec elle. Ils gagnèrent la voiture avec Dudley et Pétunia et, dès qu'ils furent installés, elle démarra. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés de Privet Drive, ils ôtèrent la cape et s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le véhicule. Draco était blême, c'était la première fois qu'il voyageait de cette manière. Le brun lui prit la main pour le rassurer et cela sembla fonctionner puisque quelques minutes plus tard, il regardait les paysages qui défilaient ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait..

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Pétunia se gara dans le parking souterrain et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour accéder aux magasins. Quand ils furent dans la galerie marchande, les yeux de Draco s'éclairèrent et se mirent à briller. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait des boutiques de toutes sortent et de tous côtés. Harry le guida vers des boutiques de vêtements et le bond s'engouffra aussitôt dans les rayons, des étoiles plein les yeux. Sa joie augmenta encore d'un cran quand le survivant lui annonça qu'il pouvait prendre tout ce qu'il voulait et que son budget était illimité. Harry connaissait parfaitement la passion du serpentard pour les vêtements et les belles choses cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond choisisse également des vêtements pour lui.

- Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de...

- Potter ! Il est hors de question que je parcoure le monde avec un pouilleux !

- Mais Dra...

- Pas de mais ! Tu entres dans cette fichue cabine, tu essais les vêtements et tu me montres le résultats ! Et dépêches toi ! Sinon je te jures que je te les mettrais moi même ces fichus vêtements !

Le brun déglutit difficilement face au regard flamboyant du serpentard et obtempéra alors que Dudley, un peu plus loins, était mort de rire et que les clients et vendeur observaient la scène, hallucinés. Le blond approcha du jeune homme d'une démarche gracieuse et féline et lança sur un ton mi sérieux, mi amusé.

- Si j'étais toi Dud, j'éviterais de me moquer de Harry ou il se pourrait bien que je décide de refaire aussi ta garde robe.

- Tu crois que tu m'impressionne Draco avec ta carrure de moustique ?

- Ne t'as t-on jamais appris que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses Dudley chéri ? Veux tu que je te montre de quelle façon je peux te contrôler ?

Dudley déglutit difficilement. Draco était vraiment flippant avec ce regard à geler l'enfer. Finalement, le jeune homme décida que la meilleure tactique était encore la fuite et utilisa la première idée qui lui traversait l'esprit pour se carapater.

- Euh... Je vais chercher un Caddy ! On risque d'en avoir besoin.

- C'est ça Dudley ! Fuis ! Je te laisse cette victoire. Rétorqua Draco.

Quand le jeune homme eut quitté la boutique en trombe, le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Pétunia l'observait, amusée. À ce moment, Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir et d'un T shirt vert qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Il était pieds nus et le T shirt, légèrement moulant laissait tout voir de ses muscles fins et de son torse bien dessiné. Draco ouvrit de grand yeux et sa mâchoire menaça de se fracasser sur le sol. Il secoua la tête pour se rependre et annonça au brun de mettre cette tenue de côté. Les trois heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'essayage de vêtements en tout genre, de chaussures et autres accessoires. La pile augmentait peu à peu sous les regards hallucinés des moldus présents dans le magasin. Les vendeurs arboraient de larges sourires, ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'avoir d'aussi bons clients et le blond avait l'air d'être un fin connaisseur.

À la fin, ils avaient tous les deux une dizaines de pantalons, de shorts, de pulls, de T Shirts, de chemises, des sous vêtements, des pantacourts, des chaussures de villes, de randonnées, des baskets, des maillots de bains, des pyjamas etc etc. La facture était astronomique et le brun la régla sans même sourciller. Même s'il n'en faisait pas étalage, il était très riche. Bien plus riche que les Malfoy qui étaient pourtant réputés pour leur fortune. Ils sortirent du magasin et déposèrent les nombreux sachets dans un caddy que Dudley avait été chercher. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une boutique qui vendait des ordinateurs, téléphones portables et autres objets Hi Tech. Les deux sorciers choisirent chacun un téléphone portable avec un abonnement international et un ordinateur portable. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour garder le contact avec les Dursley durant leur voyage. Le petit brun investit aussi dans un appareil photo moldu sophistiqué, il en achèterait aussi un sorcier. Il voulait prendre une foule de photos durant leur périple.

La journée shopping s'étira longuement car après l'achat de vêtements, de livres et autres, la tante Pétunia devait acheter de quoi nourrir la famille jusqu'au départ des deux jeunes sorciers. Dans le supermarché, Draco découvrit avec bonheur les sucreries et pâtisseries moldues. Peu de personnes le savaient mais le blond était très gourmand. Pour lui faire plaisir, Harry prit des bonbons, du chocolat, des chips, des pop corn, des biscuits, des pâtisseries et pas mal d'autres choses à grignoter. Il ajouta aussi du coca cola et autres boissons gazeuses ou non. Légèrement à l'écart de Dudley et Pétunia, ils parlaient de ce qui leur manquait pour leur voyage. La liste était encore longue et ils allaient devoir se rendre dans des boutiques sorcières au moins pour la tente. Pour plus de sécurité, ils décidèrent qu'ils demanderaient du Polynectar à Severus et qu'ils se rendraient déguisés sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent capturer en faisant leurs courses. De plus, ils devaient se hâter, il ne leur restait que peu de temps. La vingtaine de jours qui les séparaient du départ allait passer à une vitesse folle. Ils quittèrent le centre commercial en début de soirée et rentrèrent tranquillement à Privet Drive.

_**4 Privet Drive, Début de soirée, 10 Juillet 1997**_

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Dès que la porte se referma sur eux, ils l'ôtèrent et se rendirent dans leur chambre pour ranger leurs achats. Ils venaient de terminer quand un _« pop »_ sonore se fit entendre. Ils entendirent un petit cri, sûrement poussé par la tante Pétunia et descendirent les escaliers en trombe. Dans le salon, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle plutôt comique. La terreur des cachots, Severus Snape, couché au sol et écrasé sous le poids d'un Dudley rouge de colère qui le menaçait des pires mots s'il osait faire du mal à sa famille.

- Si vous touchez à ma famille ! je vous arrache les couilles et je vous les fait bouffer ! Je vous étripe et je vous pends avec boyaux !

Le potionniste était plus pâle encore que d'habitude et pâlissait davantage de seconde en seconde face au discours de Dudley qui était décidément très en forme. Il entendit du mouvement et vit son filleul dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lui jeta un regard quelque peu suppliant. Draco se retint de rire comme il put et prononça d'une voix emplie de malice.

- Je sais qu'il est irrésistible mais si tu pouvais descendre de sur mon parrain, Dudley, ce serait parfait. Je crois qu'il est en train d'étouffer.

Dudley rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se dégagea de sur le professeur. Il se releva et lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à faire de même. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'homme en noir accepta. Quand il fut sur pieds, le jeune homme marmonna.

- Désolé.

Severus ne répondit pas mais fit un léger sourire au jeune homme. Harry avança vers son professeur et déclara amusé...

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que le grand Severus Snape, Terreur des cahots de Poudlard et professeur de potions honni se ferait maîtriser par mon cousin, qui est en plus un moldu, j'aurai envoyé la personne dans le même service que Lockart à Sainte Mangouste, ou je lui aurai jeté un Avada peut être.

- Rhoo. Ça va Potter. Puis sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est vous qui avez rendu Lockart cinglé.

- Non. Il c'est rendu cinglé tout seul en voulant me jeter un oubliette qu'il c'est reprit en pleine face parce que ce crétin à volé la baguette de Ron et qu'elle était cassée.

- 10 points pour Gryffondor Potter !

- J'aurais adoré qu'on soit vraiment à Poudlard rien que pour voir la tête des autres élèves en voyant que vous m'avez donné des points.

Sur ces paroles, ils se sourirent légèrement. Finalement, les sarcasmes de Snape n'étaient pas si désagréable quand on savait comment les prendre. C'est à dire, avec humour. La tante de Harry pénétra dans le salon à nouveau. Elle c'était figée en voyant l'homme. Pétunia l'avait reconnut au premier regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de le trouver au beau milieu de son salon. Elle avança vers lui, timide et prit la parole.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir Pétunia.

La tante Pétunia l'invita à s'installer plus confortablement et un silence un peu pesant s'installa. Après quelques minutes, ce fut Draco qui osa le rompre en s'adressant à son parrain et père de substitution.

- Je vois que tu as eu mon message Sev'.

- Comme tu peux le voir... Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te retrouverai chez des moldus et pire encore chez Potter en compagnie de sa famille.

- Arrêtes Sev' ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours apprécié Harry même si je ne pouvais pas le montrer. Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas comme son père et que tu devais apprendre à le connaître mais tu es borné.

- Bon... Je sais, j'ai peut être été un peu dur avec Po..Harry. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné ce rendez vous maintenant.

Le silence retomba sur le salon. Draco ne savait pas trop comment dire à son parrain qu'il allait partir faire le tour du monde avec Harry. Dit de cette façon ça paraissait tellement fou. Il savait que l'homme le laisserait faire mais il avait peur qu'il s'énerve avant de lui donner son approbation et les colères de Severus étaient légendaires. Le gryffondor lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Voilà. Maintenant que je me suis enfuis et que mère est morte, je ne suis plus en sécurité et retourner à Poudlard serait trop risqué pour moi.

Il fit une courte pause pour jauger la réaction de l'aîné mais le masque Snapien était bien en place et il était difficile de savoir ce que l'homme pensait. Il reprit donc d'une voix calme et neutre.

- Harry m'a dit qu'à ses 17 ans, il allait partir faire le tour du monde pour apprendre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vaincre tu-sais-qui et j'ai décidé de partir avec lui.

Le potionniste écarquilla légèrement les yeux et plongea ses onyx dans les lacs argentés du plus jeune. Draco ne cillait pas, il voulait montrer à l'homme qu'il était sérieux. Il avait prit sa décision et rien de ce que Severus dirait ne le ferait changé d'avis. Après une ou deux minutes, le professeur prit la parole.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision Draco. Je sais aussi que vous voulez que votre départ reste secret. Je gage que Dumbledore et les autres ne savent pas que Harry à l'intention de partir sinon ils ne le laisseraient pas faire. Je veux que vous trouviez le moyen de me donner régulièrement des nouvelles et que vous me teniez au courant de tous vos déplacements. Au moindre problème, je serai là. Je vais aussi brasser des potions qui vous seront utile pour votre départ et vous les apporter dans quelques jours.

- Merci Severus... Répondit le blond.

Il était heureux que l'aîné comprenne son envie de partir et qu'il approuve. Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter dans le salon des Dursley. Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley annoncèrent au potionniste qu'il pouvait venir chez eux quand il le souhaitait. Que Harry et Draco allaient leur téléphoner plusieurs fois par mois et qu'ils enverraient des E Mails codés de temps à autres. Puis, Pétunia savait que Severus avait été un ami très proche de Lily. Elle l'avait côtoyé étant jeune et l'avait toujours apprécié même si elle ne l'avait pas forcément montré. La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers sa soeur était tenace à cette époque. L'homme fut invité à dîner et le repas se passa entre rire et souvenirs. Harry était ravi, c'était la première fois que sa tante parlait de sa mère en bien. Il aimait entendre les anecdotes sur l'enfance de Lily, Severus et Pétunia. Même Dudley et Vernon semblaient réellement intéressés par tout ça. Le professeur de potion parti au milieu de la nuit et tous gagnèrent leurs lits, la journée avait été longue et ils étaient épuisés.

_**Chemin de Traverse, 22 Juillet 1997**_

Le départ approchait à grands pas. Ce matin là, Harry et Draco c'étaient levés tôt. Après un bref passage par la salle de bain, ils avaient prit un copieux petit déjeuner et avaient quitté la maison dissimulé sous la cape de Harry. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au tunnel ou le brun avait autrefois repoussé des détraqueurs, avaient pris du polynectar et ôté la cape. Dès que leur apparence avait changé, ils avaient utilisé un portoloin que Severus leur avait donné. Ils étaient arrivés dans une chambre du chaudron baveur. L'atterrissage avait été brutal et après avoir remis leurs vêtements en place, ils avaient gagné l'arrière cour puis l'avenue sorcière.

Il n'y avait que très peu de monde à cette heure matinale. Ils se rendirent à Gringotts et retirèrent tout l'argent qu'ils pouvaient de leurs coffres. Gripsec était devenu un précieux allié pour Harry et avait promis de ne rien dire à personne sur ses nombreux retraits. Une fois que leur argent fut rangé dans leurs bourses sans fond, ils sortirent de la banque sorcière et se rendirent dans la boutique de loisirs sorciers. Là, ils choisirent une tente aux allures de palace et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour préparer les repas et autre. Harry n'oublia pas l'appareil photo sorcier et des albums photos pour ranger les nombreux clichés qu'ils prendraient au cours de ce voyage. La facture était plus que salée mais ils la réglèrent sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la boutique de Quidditch où ils achetèrent deux nouveaux balais, bien plus performant que les anciens. Ils gageaient que ça leur serait utile à un moment ou un autre. Ils firent un bref passage chez l'apothicaire pour acheter du nouveau matériel pour les potions et des ingrédients puisque leur tente était munie d'un laboratoire plutôt spacieux. Après une courte pause chez Florian Fortarôme, ils passèrent dans une papèterie sorcière pour acheter des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre et autres accessoires. Puis, vint le moment de passer chez Fleury et Bott, c'était dans cet endroit qu'ils avaient le plus de choses à trouver. Pour plus d'efficacité, ils se séparèrent. Draco devait trouver les livres de potions, botanique, médicomagie et métamorphose, entre autre. Harry lui était chargé des sortilèges, de la DCFM, des soins aux créatures magiques, des guides sur les communautés sorcières à travers le monde etc etc. La pile d'ouvrages augmentait rapidement et le libraire leur jetait des regards curieux. Il avait sans doute peur qu'ils soient incapable de régler la facture. Ils décidèrent de n'y prêter aucune attention et de continuer leurs achats comme si de rien était. Harry vit le libraire s'éclipser dans sa réserve un court instant et en revenir légèrement anxieux. Il ne cessait de regarder vers la porte, nerveux. Il fit un signe à Draco, quelque chose allait se passer, il le sentait. Ils passèrent à la caisse avec une impressionnante pile de livres. Le libraire établit la facture et ils payèrent rapidement.

Ils prirent leurs sacs, tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la porte. Ils arrivaient à la sortie quand Lucius Malfoy, fier et droit, pénétra dans la boutique. Il scruta l'intérieur du magasin analysant chacune des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Draco se crispa légèrement malgré son déguisement, Harry lui prit la main, ils redressèrent la tête et sortirent sans prêter attention à l'homme blond qui haussa un sourcil. Un des garçons avait une odeur qui lui semblait familière. Une fois à l'extérieur, Draco et Harry remontèrent le chemin de traverse au pas de course et regagnèrent la chambre par laquelle ils étaient arrivées quelques heures plus tôt. Sur place, ils se permirent de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, le soulagement fut de courte durée. Une explosion retentit dans l'avenue sorcière, ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts avaient investi les lieux. Les gens hurlaient de terreur et les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Ils entendirent la voix de Lucius, brève, cassante, comme un fouet qui claque.

- Je sais que mon fils est ici ! Trouvez le !

Ni une, ni deux, ils sortirent le portoloin et disparurent de la pièce en emportant leurs paquets. Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud. Ils avaient croisé Lucius quelques minutes auparavant. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de prendre du Polynectar pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Ils auraient été perdu sinon. Quand ils atterrirent dans le tunnel sombre, ils soupirèrent de concert et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide et mesuré vers le 4 Privet Drive.

_**Londres, 28 Juillet 1997**_

Ce matin là, ils se levèrent tôt, engloutirent un copieux petit déjeuner et se préparèrent rapidement. La famille Dursley au grand complet avait décidé de les accompagner à Londres pour qu'ils aillent chercher leurs billets d'avion. Ils avaient décidé de voyager façon moldue pour le début de leur voyage. Ils gageaient que les mangemorts et Voldemort ne penseraient pas à vérifier les aéroports, les gares et les ports. La quasi totalité de leurs affaires étaient prêtes même s'ils avaient eut du mal à tout se procurer. ils y étaient finalement parvenus et ils étaient fiers du travail qu'ils avaient accompli. Severus devait passer le lendemain pour leur apporter les dernières choses qui leur manquaient dont les potions.

Pour l'heure, ils avaient quitté la maison relativement tôt et c'étaient dirigés vers Londres. Après avoir trouvé un endroit où se stationner, ils étaient allés vers une rue piétonne de la capitale et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans une agence de voyage. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme qui leur offrit un large sourire. Le genre de sourire typiquement commercial qui avait tendance à exaspérer tout le monde. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et leur offrit des boissons chaudes et des biscuits.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Chléa, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

À la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa question alors qu'elle était adressée à Vernon qui était le plus âgé du groupe.

- Il nous faut deux billets d'avions pour la Chine. Départ à partir du 31 juillet après minuit.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à taper une multitude d'informations dans son ordinateur. Elle semblait faire des recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête et leur offrit un large sourire avant de dire.

- Il y a un départ le 1er Août à 1h15 du matin. Ça vous convient ?

- Ce sera parfait. Rétorqua le brun.

Alors qu'elle entrait les informations pour l'impression des billets dans son ordinateur, elle leur demanda.

- Vous réglez comment ?

- En espèces. Répondit Harry.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Visiblement, cette vente était curieuse pour elle. Pendant que les billets s'imprimaient, elle annonça la somme à régler et Harry paya sans sourciller après avoir sorti une grosse liasse de billets de sa poche. Face à se déballage monétaire, la jeune femme arbora un sourire charmeur qui fit grogner Draco. Le brun lui prit alors la main pour qu'il se calme. Voyant la main du brun saisir celle de l'autre jeune homme, le sourire de la vendeuse retomba comme un soufflet. Draco affichait un sourire un brin moqueur et Harry secoua la tête. Le blond avait parfois des réactions étranges en sa présence. Peu après, ils avaient leurs billets en main et quittaient l'agence.

Ils continuèrent à se promener dans la rue piétonne un long moment et le brun en profita pour offrir quelques cadeaux à sa famille qui tenta de protester mais n'eut pas gain de cause. Ils déjeunèrent dans une petite pizzeria, au calme et quand ils eurent terminés leur repas, ils regagnèrent Privet Drive.

_**4 Privet Drive, 29 Juillet 1997**_

Ce jour là était l'un des plus chauds du mois. L'après midi était déjà bien entamée et Draco et Harry étaient installés à la table du salon et feuilletaient tranquillement des guides moldus et sorciers sur la première étape de leur voyage. Chine, Népal et Tibet où ils passeraient les quatre premiers mois. Ils prenaient une foule de notes pour savoir exactement où aller une fois qu'ils seraient sur place. Ils auraient de nombreuses personnes à rencontrer et espéraient vraiment qu'elles accepteraient de leur transmettre leurs savoirs. C'était vraiment important pour l'avenir de la communauté sorcière. Harry n'avait plus le choix, il devait s'entraîner durement et vaincre le mage noir, sinon, jamais il ne serait libre.

Pétunia les observait, fière de leur courage et inquiète de leurs avenirs. Ils étaient si jeune pour entreprendre un voyage et une quête telle que celle-ci. Elle avait tellement peur que quelque chose se passe mal, qu'ils soient blessés ou même tués. Depuis quelques jours, elle pleurait souvent le soir. Elle pensait que personne dans la maison ne le savait jusqu'à ce que Draco, n'en pouvant plus de la voir si mal, ne vienne la consoler un soir. Ils avaient longuement discuté cette nuit là. Elle avait tout appris de la vie brisée du jeune homme. De ces origines veelas. Il avait déjà dit avoir du sang veela mais cette nuit là, il lui avait expliqué en détail ce qu'était les veelas. Il lui avait avoué avoir un compagnon et sans même qu'il ne lui dise, elle avait compris que ce compagnon, cette âme soeur, c'était Harry. Elle avait serré le blond dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et ce dernier ne c'était pas reculé, au contraire, il lui avait rendu l'étreinte. Ils avaient finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, sereins et c'était Harry qui les avait réveillé au petit matin.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, partit dans la cuisine et revint avec des boissons fraîches et un plateau de fruits. Elle le déposa devant les deux jeunes sorciers qui la remercièrent avec de larges sourires et alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, un _« pop »_ sonore retentit et Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur apparut dans le salon. Il se tint droit, le regard aiguisé, analysant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était méfiant. Sa première visite lui avait laissé un petit goût amère, surtout son arrivée. Avoir ce jeune moldu furieux étalé sur lui et le menaçant l'avait quelque peu agacé. Il avisa les deux jeunes sorciers qui lisaient tranquillement et Pétunia Dursley qui l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Doucement, il approcha d'elle et sous les regards ahuris de ses deux élèves, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la saluer. La tante d'Harry était heureuse, elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrières, de retrouver le Severus doux et souriant d'autrefois.

Après ce court instant, intense en émotions, il tourna les talons et avança vers les deux plus jeunes pour les saluer brièvement. Il prit place à leurs côtés alors que Harry lui servait un verre de citronnade bien fraîche.

- Alors, tout est prêt pour votre départ ?

- Oui parrain, il ne manque plus que ce que nous t'avons demandé et on sera prêt. Répondit Draco souriant.

L'homme sortit un coffret en bois auquel il redonna sa taille initiale. Les deux jeunes sorciers l'ouvrirent et découvrirent des potions, baumes et onguents en tout genre ainsi que des miroirs à communiquer, deux amulettes de protection qui étaient également des portoloins de secours et des kits de farces et attrapes de chez les frères Weasley. Harry avait rédigé un message à leur attention pour leur demander de lui fournir tout ce qui leur paraissaient utile pour la quête qu'il allait mener. Il savait que les jumeaux ne trahiraient pas leur secret. Ils arborèrent des sourires satisfaits, remercièrent le potionniste et refermèrent le coffret.

- Quelle est la première étape de votre voyage ? Demanda Severus curieux.

- Nous commençons par la Chine, le Népal et le Tibet. Nous avons trouvons une liste de personnes à contacter, en espérant qu'elles accepteront de nous transmettre leur savoir. Nous avons rendez vous avec certaines personnes trois jours après notre arrivée sur place. Répondit Draco.

- Comment vous rendrez vous sur place ?

À cette question, Draco blêmit considérablement et l'aîné haussa un sourcil. Harry laissa échappé un rire cristallin et lança avec malice.

- En avion. Nous nous sommes dit que Voldemort, Lucius et les mangemorts ne penseraient pas à surveiller les moyens de transports moldus.

- Ingénieux et je comprend mieux la pâleur de mon filleul après ma question.

- Cesses de paniquer Draco, tout se passera bien.

Le blond grogna un peu mais commença tout de même à recouvrer quelques couleurs. Severus l'observa, surpris, il était rare que son neveu sorte de ses angoisses si rapidement. Il se demandait si... Non ! Impossible ! Potter ne pouvait pas être le compagnon de son filleul. Pourtant plus il y réfléchissait, plus la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Ces deux là ne pouvaient passer une journée sans se chercher et se provoquer depuis la minute où ils c'étaient rencontrés. Quand ils ne se croisaient pas, ils étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Les retours de vacances étaient toujours plus violents entre eux. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Draco et Potter étaient liés. Le blond qui avait sans doute suivit son raisonnement lui offrit un sourire contrit auquel il répondit par un semi sourire rassurant. Le jeune sorcier sembla comprendre le message car il articula un _« merci »_ muet.

Ils resta un long moment à Privet Drive les aidant à dresser la liste des personnes et endroits qu'ils devraient voir une fois sur place. Il leur demanda aussi de le prévenir s'ils venaient à être à cours de potions afin qu'il les ravitaille. Harry lui confia une lettre pour Luna Lovegood en lui demandant s'il voulait bien l'envoyer avec un hibou de l'école. Hedwidge était bien trop repérable et il ne voulait pas que la blonde ait des ennuis. Il accepta en grognant tout de même pour la forme et après quelques conseils de dernières minutes, il partit comme il était arrivé.

_**Départ Privet Drive, 31 Juillet 1997.**_

Ils y étaient, c'était le grand jour, enfin. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils avaient bien tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et descendirent leurs deux imposantes malles dans l'entrée. Ils devaient encore éviter d'utiliser la magie. Ils avaient décidé, avec les Dursley, qu'ils quitteraient Privet Drive tous ensemble en début d'après midi. Si la maison était surveillée, il semblerait moins curieux que les Dursley partent tôt dans la journée et ne rentrent que tard le soir plutôt qu'ils ne sortent que quelques instants en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient sous Polynectar grâce à une idée de Dudley. Deux jours plus tôt, deux amis du jeune homme étaient venus le voir pour discuter et lui proposer une sortie. À leur départ, il avait prit soin de les faire sortir par l'arrière de la maison en leur subtilisant des mèches de cheveux. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, les personnes chargées de surveiller la maison ne les avaient pas vu partir et se serait logique pour elles que les deux garçons quittent la maison des Dursley avec leurs malles. Après tout, ils devaient bien rentrer chez eux à un moment ou un autre.

Vernon et Dudley mirent les deux imposantes malles dans le coffre de la voiture pendant que les deux sorciers montaient l'arrière du monospace rapidement rejoint par leur camarade. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient Privet Drive et roulaient en direction de l'aéroport de Londres. Il y avait de nombreuses boutiques et restaurants sur place, ils avaient donc décidé d'y passer la journée en attendant l'heure du départ des deux sorciers. Harry se retourna dans la voiture et jeta un dernier regard sur cette rue tranquille. Privet Drive allait vraiment lui manquer maintenant.

L'après midi s'écoula lentement, paisiblement. Ils étaient émus de se quitter mais aucun n'osaient le montrer préférant rester souriant pour les autres. Vers 21h, ils décidèrent de manger un morceaux dans un restaurant indien proche du terminal d'où les garçons devaient embarqués. Ils prirent une table légèrement à l'écart et discutèrent tranquillement tout en mangeant de façon distraite. Draco et Harry se remémoraient des instants vécus à Poudlard. Ils avaient tellement évolué depuis cette poignée de main refusée en première année. Qui aurait pu imaginer que 6 longues années plus tard, ils seraient dans cet aéroport prêt à partir ensemble pour un tour du monde captivant. Personne c'était certain. Tous étaient tellement persuadés qu'ils se haïssaient profondément.

L'heure tourna bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ils prirent leurs malles et les présentèrent à l'enregistrement des bagages. Ils décollaient dans trois quart d'heures et la tension était palpable. Draco blêmissait de minutes en minutes et la tante Pétunia était au bord des larmes. Ils s'assirent sur des bancs et attendirent patiemment que les passagers de leur vol soient appelés. Ils étaient silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry se demandait la tête que ferait Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre quand ils réaliseraient qu'il était parti. Draco bénissait secrètement Merlin de lui avoir permis de fuir les cachots miteux dans lesquels il avait vécu deux longues semaines de cauchemars. Les Dursley de leur côté se sentaient heureux d'avoir enfin intégré Harry à leur famille et d'y avoir accueillis Draco par la même occasion. Ils avaient juste le regret de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Une voix féminine raisonna dans l'aéroport.

- Les passagers du vol 466 à destination de Shanghaï sont priés de se rendre au Terminal 8 pour embarquer.

Ils se levèrent et avancèrent vers l'endroit annoncé. Là, La tante Pétunia fondit en larmes et enlaça fermement les deux garçons. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle leur murmurait des tonnes de paroles hystériques.

- Prenez soin de vous les garçons, faites bien attention, n'oubliez pas de nous contacter dès votre arrivée et revenez pour les fêtes...

Harry finit par couper le flot incessant de paroles en déposant un baiser sur la joue de tante. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui énonça d'une voix calme et posée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tunia. Je te promet qu'on fera très attention. Nous vous contacterons dès notre arrivée et nous serons là pour Noël et le nouvel an. Nous vous avons fait une promesse et nous la tiendrons.

La femme se calma enfin et hocha la tête émue par les paroles du petit brun. Vernon approcha et leur donna une accolade viril en donnant les mêmes conseils que sa femme. Bien qu'il soit bourru, l'homme n'était pas si méchant quand on apprenait à le connaître. Puis ce fut enfin au tour de Dudley. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Il laissait partir ses deux frères. Ils lui promirent de lui donner souvent de leurs nouvelles et de lui ramener des cadeaux de leurs différents voyages. La voix raisonna à nouveau.

- Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 466 à destination de Shanghaï. Veuillez vous présenter Terminal 8.

Ils se firent un dernier signe de main et les deux garçons avancèrent vers les hôtesses qui regardèrent leurs billets et leurs passeports. Encore un avantage à être sorcier, Severus avait pu leur procurer des passeports plus vrais que nature. Ils traversèrent ensuite un tunnel vitré et rapidement, un autre hôtesse les accueillis en souriant et les guida vers leurs sièges. Ils s'y installèrent confortablement, dans quelques minutes, l'avion décollerait et ils y resteraient pour les 11 prochaines heures **(1)**. Ils arriveraient sur place à 12h30 heure de Londres alors qu'il serait 20h30 sur place **(2)**. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des potions pour lutter contre le décalage horaire sinon ils auraient eu bien du mal à s'en remettre.

Bientôt, l'hôtesse leur demanda d'attacher leur ceinture et leur expliqua les consignes de sécurités en cas de crash. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante mais, elle était obligée de le faire. Quand elle eut terminée son speech, l'avion se mit en mouvement. Aussitôt, Draco devint pâle comme la mort et se mit à trembler violemment. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes sous le regard attendrit de l'hôtesse qui passait prêt d'eux pour allé s'installer dans son siège et attacher elle même sa ceinture le temps du décollage.

L'avions quitta le sol et quand il fut à la bonne altitude, Draco reprit son souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Harry et lui détachèrent leurs ceintures et tentèrent de se reposer un peu. Très vite, ils plongèrent au pays des rêves sans même s'en rendre compte. Leur semaine avait été chargée et ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient encore le souvenir de l'attaque de Mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient passé à deux doigts d'être capturés. Severus leur avait dit que Lucius était furieux et qu'en plus, Voldemort, dans une rage folle, l'avait torturé et fait jeté aux cachots pour un mois. Si son éducation ne l'en avait pas empêchée, le blond aurait hurlé de joie et effectué une danse de la victoire. Son géniteur n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, ce porc n'avait rien dit quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé que Draco deviendrait son époux.

L'hôtesse les tira de leur sommeil 7 heures plus tard pour leur dire que les repas étaient servis. Elle leur montra les menus et ils choisirent quelque chose de léger. Ils n'avaient pas très faim. Quelques minutes plus tard, on leur apportait leurs plateaux. Quand elle eut terminée de servir tous les repas, Harry eut l'idée de lui demander un renseignement capital.

- Excusez moi madame...

- Oh. Appelez moi Jiao **(3)**, je suis trop jeune pour être appelée madame.

Harry lui offrit un large sourire et reprit la parole.

- Nous aurions besoin d'un renseignement.

- Je vous écoutes jeunes gens.

- Connaîtriez vous un hôtel où nous pourrions loger en arrivant ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez nul part où aller ?

- Si. Mais dans trois jours seulement.

La jeune hôtesse sembla réfléchir un moment et ils se demandèrent brièvement ce qu'elle allait leur sortir. Elle avait parut très surprise qu'ils n'aient aucun point de chute à leur arrivée. Après un moment, elle leur fit un petit sourire et leur annonça.

- Vous n'allez pas aller dans un hôtel, les seuls qui restent à cette période sont de vrais coupe gorge. J'ai un appartement pas très loins de l'aéroport, attendez moi prêt de l'endroit où vous allez récupérer vos bagages quand nous serons arrivés et je vous hébergerai pour les trois prochains jours.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger et vous ne nous connaissez pas. Répondit Harry gêné.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas et puis même si je ne vous connais pas, je suis certaine que je ne risque rien avec vous deux.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Draco la rattrapa par la bras et déclara.

- Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présenté. Je m'appelle Draco et ce jeune homme, dit il en montrant le brun du doigt, c'est Harry.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris puis retourna à son poste. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, prirent un thé et se rendormirent. Ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par une voix annonçant que l'avion allait atterrir et que les passagers étaient priés d'attacher leurs ceintures. Ils se redressèrent difficilement, légèrement cotonneux, se frottèrent les yeux et enfin, attachèrent leurs ceintures.

L'avion amorça tranquillement sa descente et atterrit quelques minutes plus tard sous les applaudissements des passagers. Draco se renfrogna et marmonna.

- Super rassurant les passagers qui applaudissent à l'atterrissage.

Harry laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Il se leva et entraîna Draco avec lui vers la sortie. Ils suivirent tant bien que mal les panneaux indiquant où récupérer leurs bagages et arrivèrent devant des immenses tapis qui tournaient sans cesse. Les gens se pressaient autour d'eux pour récupérer leurs valises. Ils attendirent de voir leurs malles et les prirent. Ils espéraient que rien n'avait été endommagé au cours du voyage. Le fait que Severus avait posé des sorts de protection sur les malles les rassuraient quelque peu.

Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt du tapis avec les malles. Ils avisèrent un endroit légèrement à l'écart, s'assirent prêt d'un poteau en béton et attendirent que l'hôtesse arrive en espérant qu'elle ne les oublie pas ou qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis. Ils étaient vraiment étonnés par la gentillesse de cette jeune femme qui ne les connaissait même pas.

La jeune femme arriva en leur souriant une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils se relevèrent, prirent leurs malles et la suivirent timidement. Ils avaient un peu peur mais savaient que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils ne risqueraient rien.

Bientôt, ils quittaient l'aéroport. Leur périple chinois commençait.

**(1) J'ai vérifié pour être certaine de ce que j'avance, les vols Londres / Shanghaï durent 11 à 12h minimum.**

**(2) Pareil pour le décalage horaire, j'ai vérifié et il y a 8h de plus en Chine.**

**(3) Prénom féminin chinois qui signifie Charmante, Belle.**

**_Voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre et le moment tant attendu. Celui durant lequel vous pouvez vous lacher. Tout commentaire sera prit en compte et d'autant plus s'il est constructif. Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, vous en serez plus sur Lucius et Voldemort et ce sera le début de ce périple Chinois. Nouvelles rencontres et début des entraînements. Bises à tous et à bientôt..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas à part certains qui apparaitront dans notre fic.**_

_**Ratio M parce que c'est bien meilleur comme ça.**_

_**Paring :**** C'est une Drarry donc Draco comme dominant. Et autres couples.**_

_**Nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette histoire. Natsume-Yusuke et Cleo McPhee. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Ceci est un Slash et le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien donc homophobes veillez quitter cette page.**_

_**Résumé : Après sa sixième année, Harry retourne chez les Dursley et décide qu'il partira dès ses 17 ans. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard et se lancera dans une longue quête afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Une personne inattendue l'accompagnera. Slash HP/DM Mpreg. Sirius est bien mort mais Dumbledore non.**_

_**RAR : **_

_**Li-san : La suite est là. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Briottet : Merci pour ta review. Tu auras un aperçu de la réaction de Dumbledore dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Caty : la suite est là. Elle a été longue à arriver mais on voulait vraiment faire un bon chapitre et pour ça, il faut du temps. Bises. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Stormtrooper2 : Oui. Ils ont eu chaud. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort et Lucius. Tu verras bien. Il y a des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre mais effectivement, Lucius va chercher son ou sa compagne. Bonne lecture, Bises.**_

_**Loveless : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait vraiment plaisir. Effectivement, la préparation de leur voyage était importante. Pour ce qui est de leur apprentissage, tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. Ils feront un passage par le Japon mais pour ce qu'ils y apprendront, tu le découvriras dans quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Unelectrice : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cette suite a été longue à arriver car bien que le plan de fic soit complet sur papier, chaque chapitre demande énormément de recherches pour être écrit. Oui, l'histoire ira à son terme et nous allons tenter de profiter des vacances pour avancer un peu dans l'écriture et avoir un rythme de publication plus soutenu. Nous espérons que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**JTFLAM : Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Nous apprécions toujours tes reviews par ce qu'elles sont complètes et constructives, c'est vraiment agréable. Pour ce qui est de Draco et de la découverte qu'Harry est son compagnon, nous aurons des éléments de réponses dans leurs conversations au fil des chapitres. Pour les Horcruxes, effectivement Luna, Nev' et Sev' vont avoir un rôle primordial mais il ne commenceront à les détruire de suite. Ils attendront que Harry et Draco aient suffisamment avancé dans leurs apprentissage pour le faire. Voici donc la suite. Nous espérons qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Titemb-bm : Merci. La suite maintenant.**_

_**Maxine92 : Merci pour ta review. Nous sommes ravis que l'histoire te plaise. Voici la suite. Bises.**_

_**Sami-saka : Merci pour ta review. Nous sommes désolé de ce délai d'attente mais le nouveau chapitre est là. Nous espérons qu'il va te plaire. À bientôt. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Mamanline : Merci. La suite est là. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Kumiko. Merci. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Narumii : Merci. Voici la suite. Bises.**_

_**Sachan972 : Merci. Et bien tu auras pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre pour l'hôtesse, Lucius et d'autres choses encore. Nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux précédents. À bientôt. Bises.**_

_**Cricket32 : Merci pour la review. Il est vrai que Ry est très proche de Draco mais pour le moment, il a l'esprit tellement focalisé sur le voyage qu'il est un peu aveugle mais il va se poser des questions petit à petit. Effectivement, il est bien plus proche de Dray qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec Ron. Voilà la suite. À bientôt. Bises.**_

_**77Hildegard : Merci. C'est vrai que tout s'enchaîne bien pour eux. Mais bon, ils ont la chance d'être sorcier. Nous espérons que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. À bientôt. Bises.**_

_**Marjo76 : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Et ne t'inquiète pas, mes fics comme la meute et autre avancent toujours. Bonne lecture, à bientôt. Bises.**_

_**Diabline : Merci pour tes reviews. Elles nous on fait super plaisir. Pour ce qui est de MSN, tu ne m'embête pas du tout. Tu peux me parler quand tu veux, même quand je suis noté en occupé. Voilà la suite, à bientôt. Bises.**_

_**PrincessFanyy : Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Lilylys : Merci. La suite est là. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Elmeo : Merci. Le chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Liberlycaride : Merci pour ta review. La suite est là. Pour le reste bah j'ai répondu par msn. Bises.**_

_**Lena Zeinyom : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait très plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard que j'ai dans la lecture de tes chapitres et mes commentaires, je m'y met dès demain. Nous espérons que ce chapitre va te plaire. À bientôt. Bises.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy : Merci. Voilà la suite. Bises.**_

_**Miss Doda : Merci pour ta review. Oui on voulait des Dursley gentils pour une fois. Puis, ça leur fera un port d'attache quand ils reviendront en Angleterre de temps à autre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Ammara : Merci. Voilà le début de ce fameux périple en Chine. Nous espérons que le chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**LovArosA : Merci. Voilà la suite. Bises.**_

_**Elea kin : Merci pour la review et les compliments. La suite est là. Bonne lecture. Bises.**_

_**Nous remercions aussi ceux qui nous lisent sans laisser de reviews et ceux qui nous ont mis en Alert ou Favoris. Merci à Tous...**_

_**Nous profitons de la publication de ce chapitre pour faire un peu de pub...**_

_**Nous souhaitons promouvoir la fic « La coupe du monde de Quidditch » de Lena Zeinyom. Elle est complète, très bien écrite, intéressante. Nous trouvons qu'elle ne rencontre pas le succès qu'elle mérite. Si vous avez un moment, allez lire, ça vaut le coup.**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'épopée fantastique de nos deux chouchous. Nous sommes désolé pour le délai de publication mais nous avons eu des recherches à faire pour cette histoire et puis le temps d'écrire de faire concorder nos emplois du temps. La suite arrivera plus vite c'est promis.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Périple Chinois, le premier mois.**_

_**QG de Voldemort, 1er Aout 1997 14h**_

Voldemort était là, fier, droit, effrayant et envoûtant à la fois. Les mangemorts présents frissonnèrent à la vision de leur maître. Il se dégageait une telle puissance du mage noir. Il toisait ses fidèles, la colère transpirant de chacun de ses traits. Jamais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. C'était grisant et flippant à la fois. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait ces derniers temps se soldait par un échec. L'ordre ou ce morveux de Potter se mettaient toujours en travers de son chemin. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de torturer, de tuer. La souffrance d'autrui le rendait extatique. C'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le calmer. Il aimait voir la peur et la douleur déformer les visages. Il lâcha un grognement de fureur. Malgré les recherches entreprises depuis la fuite de Draco, personne n'avait réussi à mettre la main sur lui. Il avait perdu son futur époux et celui qui aurait dû être le porteur de son héritier. Il était si furieux que le rat avait été punit, torturé pendant des heures. Il était mort un peu plus tôt de la suite de ses blessures et son corps avait servit de nourriture à Nagini. Ses adeptes tremblaient, les doloris fusaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Certains mangemorts de seconde zone reçurent même l'Avada ou des sortilèges si violent qu'ils succombèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sans pitié. Il grogna de nouveau en repensant à ce qui c'était passé depuis quelques semaines. Tout allait vraiment de travers. Le bouquet avait finalement été l'échec de Lucius cinq jours plus tôt. Il avait appris de source sûr que l'héritier Malfoy était sur le chemin de traverse et qu'il venait de vider son coffre personnel. Son espion à Gringotts avait pourtant été formel. Lucius et une vingtaine de mangemorts avaient été envoyés pour le capturer et ces idiots avaient trouvé le moyen de le manquer. Pourtant, en tant que Veela, Lucius aurait dû reconnaître l'odeur de son fils, même si ce dernier avait utilisé le Polynectar ou tout autre moyen pour se déguiser ou se cacher. Le morveux avait fuit, une fois de plus. Ce jour là, il avait totalement détruit son bureau et torturé cet idiot de Lucius avant de le faire jeter dans les cachots pour un mois. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres fines et quasi inexistantes. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et prit la parole de sa voix aiguë et reptilienne.

- Mes chers Mangemorts ! L'heure est grave ! Mon époux n'a toujours pas été retrouvé...

_« Il n'est pas encore ton époux espèce de psychopathe. »_ C'est ce que pensa Rosier à l'instant où le Seigneur des ténèbres prononça le mot époux. Quand il avait appris les intentions du Lord avec le jeune Draco, il avait été frappé d'horreur. Il avait prié pour que le jeune homme parvienne à fuir avant d'être lié à cet être infâme. Si Voldemort était parvenu à ses fins alors le jeune homme aurait souffert. Le Lord Noir n'avait pas la réputation d'être tendre avec ses amants. La plupart du temps, il les battait, les violait et les torturait. Il avait même tué nombre d'entre eux tellement sa violence était extrême. Le dernier en date avait été un jeune prostitué moldu qui ressemblait grandement au survivant. Rosier fut traversé d'un frisson qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal. Il avait été soulagé quand il avait appris que l'héritier Malfoy avait réussi à assommer Pettigrow et à fuir. Il sentait une rage froide monter en lui, il devait se calmer, sinon sa couverture d'espion allait sauter. Il soupira discrètement et se concentra de nouveau sur le discours de Voldemort. Il devait bien écouter afin de rapporter tout ce qui c'était dit à Severus. Penser à son ami le détendit rapidement et sa concentration revint.

- Vous allez former plusieurs groupes et je veux que vous parcouriez chaque recoins de ce pays ! Je veux que vous le rameniez ! Partez maintenant !

Ravis qu'aucun doloris ne soit sorti de la baguette de leur maître, les mangemorts s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Ils se battaient presque pour savoir lequel sortirait en premier. Cette réunion avait été assez catastrophique. On dénombrait 8 mangemorts blessés et 11 morts parmi les mangemorts de secondes zones. Voldemort arbora un fin sourire et souffla quelques mots à Nagini avant de quitter la pièce, son serpent sur les talons. Il se dirigea à la hâte vers ses cachots, il devait rendre une petite visite à Lucius. Il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux gris de celui qui avait autrefois été son bras droit.

L'aristocrate blond entendit du mouvement dans le couloir et se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa cellule. Cinq jours plus tôt, il avait été condamné à un mois dans les cachots pour son échec. Quand il sortirait d'ici, il se vengerait. Surtout que certains de ses collègues c'étaient amusés à venir le torturer. Bellatrix et Yaxley paieraient. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Quand il sortirait d'ici, il irait les torturer et il chercherait activement son fils et le jetterait au pieds du Lord noir. Ce morveux allait payer son insolence et sa fuite. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et Voldemort apparut, un rictus machiavélique sur ses lèvres fines. Il avança lentement vers le blond. Une aura de puissance émanait de chaque parcelles de son corps, elle était si noire que Lucius avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et un Doloris fusa. Le blond s'écroula sur le sol sous la douleur et hurla d'une voix rauque. Il avait tellement crier ces derniers jours que sa voix était totalement brisée. Il avait mal, des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc traversaient son corps. Quand le sort prit fin, il retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement qui aurait aboutit à une nouvelle torture. Voldemort prit alors la parole, sa voix était moqueuse.

- Tous les mangemorts sont à la recherche de ton Fils. Si, quand tu sortiras des cachots, il n'a pas été retrouvé, je te donnerai un mois de plus pour le chercher à travers le monde.

- Bien Maître. Répondit Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

- Dis moi mon cher Lucius. Ton fils est Veela, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais en faire mon époux, pour qu'il porte mon héritier. Malheureusement, il a réussi à s'enfuir. Mais, toi aussi tu es Veela et comme ta très cher femme est morte et qu'elle n'était pas ta compagne, tu peux encore te lier à quelqu'un. Si ton fils n'est pas à mes pieds dans deux mois maximum, alors tu le remplaceras Lucius. Tu seras mon époux et le porteur de mon héritier.

À ces paroles, le blond pâlit brusquement. Lui, lié à ce serpent ? C'était hors de question. Alors que Voldemort quittait sa cellule, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quand il sortirait d'ici, il irait trouver le vieux fou et lui demanderait de l'aide. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant et avec toute sa dignité. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait fait une grave erreur dans sa jeunesse en se liant à ce mage noir. Voldemort promettait de si belles choses à l'époque. Il était encore si humain. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'une âme noire et cruelle. Sur ses pensées, il sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de tortures et de tueries. Sa dernière pensée fut finalement de prier pour que cet être sombre ne puisse jamais mettre la main sur Draco. Malgré ce que nombre de personnes pensaient, Lucius aimait son fils. Il ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui. Il se rendait compte de la cruauté de celui en lequel il avait tellement cru. Il devait se sortir de ce mauvais pas et tout faire pour que Draco ne soit pas retrouvé. Maintenant, il commençait à regretter le comportement qu'il avait eu envers son fils. Peut être ne serait il ps trop tard pour recoller les morceaux et former une vraie famille avec lui ?

_**Appartement de Jiao, dans la soirée, Shanghaï **_

Dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'aéroport, la jeune hôtesse de l'air les avait guidé à travers les rues de Shanghaï. La ville était immense et ils étaient un peu impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Il y avait des buildings, des enseignes lumineuses et beaucoup de gens dehors. Malgré l'heure tardive, la ville était encore éveillée. C'était comme si elle ne dormait jamais. Ils regardaient partout autour d'eux cherchant à s'imprégner de tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils ne voulaient rien oublier de cette folle aventure. Harry prit les premières photos de cette quête qui serait sûrement l'épopée la plus incroyable de leurs vies.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant un immeuble d'allure assez luxueuse. Il était évident que leur hôtesse était plutôt riche. Le bâtiment était moderne et presque entièrement vitré. Il ressemblait plus à immeuble de bureau qu'à un immeuble d'habitations. Un homme assez grand vêtu d'un costume noir surveillait la porte. Il avait un visage renfrogné et peu engageant. La jeune femme le salua et mena ses deux invités aux ascenseurs. Alors qu'ils traversaient le large hall d'entrée, le portier ne les lâchait pas du regard. C'était assez effrayant pour les deux sorciers qui se disaient que si un regard pouvait tuer, alors ils seraient déjà morts et enterrés. La jeune femme vivait au 10 ème étage. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, ils en sortirent et avancèrent tranquillement dans le large couloir. Rapidement, ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste appartement.

Il était composé d'un grand salon décoré de blanc et de gris clair. D'une vaste cuisine américaine aux meubles noirs laqués. Une salle de bain dans laquelle il y avait une baignoire ronde encastrée dans le sol et une grande cabine de douche, elle était carrelée de mauve pâle et de gris. Puis, enfin, il y avait la chambre de la jeune femme et la chambre d'amis dans laquelle ils purent déposer leurs malles. La chambre était plutôt vaste, les murs étaient dans différents tons de verts, les draps du lit étaient gris anthracite et les meubles en bois clair. Elle était plutôt agréable et lumineuse. Ils s'assirent un moment sur le lit, Draco sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro des Dursley, il était 15h en Angleterre. Ils avaient promis de contacter les Dursley à leur arrivée, alors, ils tenaient cette promesse. Au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha enfin.

- Allô ?

- Dud ? C'est Draco.

- Oh ! Draco ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes arrivés ?

- Du calme... Oui on est arrivé, notre vol c'est très bien passé et une hôtesse de l'air qu'on a rencontré dans l'avion nous héberges jusqu'à ce qu'on aille rencontrer les personnes dont on vous a parlé.

- Oh.. C'est génial. Harry est avec toi ?

- Oui. Tu veux lui parler ?

Dudley répondit par l'affirmative et le blond donna le téléphone à son ami en annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il avait sué énormément et se sentait poisseux. Il était vraiment heureux d'être descendu de cet avion. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber fou dans cette machine de mort. Il c'était surpris à prier pendant le vol alors qu'il n'avait jamais été croyant. C'était dire la peur qu'il avait eu. Son corps était encore légèrement crispé à cause du stress et du voyage. Le brun hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit, s'empara du téléphone et ne prêta plus aucune attention à Draco qui quitta la pièce.

- Alors Dud, comment ça se passe à la maison ?

- Je crois que ça ira mieux maintenant que vous avez donné des nouvelles. Maman était hystérique. Depuis qu'on est rentré, elle nous a fait nettoyer la maison de fond en comble et elle a même dit qu'elle voulait acheter des nouveaux meubles et refaire toute la décoration. Papa est désespéré.

- Désolé pour ça mais tu sais que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de partir.

- Je sais Ry. Dis moi cousin... Y aurait pas quelque chose entre Draco et toi ?

Harry piqua un fard monstrueux que son cousin ne put voir, heureusement pour lui. Il était vrai que Draco était magnifique et Harry ne pouvait se mentir, il aimait énormément le blond mais il doutait que ce dernier ne le voit autrement que comme un ami. Il était surpris d'être aussi proche du blond. ils c'étaient très rapidement accordé. il n'y avait pas de vraies disputes. Tout juste des petites prises de becs un peu taquines. En y réflchissant bien, il était bien plus proche du blond qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d Ron. C'était très étrange. Cependant, même s'il appréciait grandement le blond, il ne tenterait rien avec lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette nouvelle amitié qui se tissait lentement entre eux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit d'une voix aussi calme et sincère qu'il put.

- Mais non. Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher.

- C'est ça cousin, j'te crois. Bon j'te passe Maman ou elle va finir par m'arracher la tête pour avoir le téléphone. À plus Harry.

Dudley passa le téléphone à Pétunia et le brun discuta un moment avec elle puis se fut au tour de l'oncle Vernon et à sa grande surprise, Severus Snape. Heureusement, Draco revint dans la chambre à ce moment là et le brun lui donna le téléphone. Snape était le parrain du blond et Harry n'était pas encore très à l'aise pour lui parler. Il ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec lui. Alors que le blond entamait une conversation avec le professeur, le brun alla à son tour prendre une douche bien méritée. Quand il revint dans la pièce, le serpentard avait raccroché. Ils se sortirent les fioles de potions contre le décalage horaire et en burent une gorgée chacun. Ils se sourirent et rejoignirent la jeune femme qui les attendaient au salon. Ils prirent place à même le sol et elle les invita à piocher dans les plats qui étaient disposés sur la table basse. Ils prirent un petit échantillon de chacun d'entre eux et entreprirent de grignoter. La jeune femme était accueillante, souriante.

- Vous avez l'air jeune ? Que venez vous faire en chine ?

Ils hésitèrent un moment puis décidèrent de dire la vérité sans pour autant mentionner le monde sorcier et la guerre. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'expliquer leur condition au premier venu. C'était bien trop dangereux. Autant pour eux que pour la personne à laquelle ils dévoileraient le secret. Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole.

- En fait, on a 17 ans et on a décidé d'effectuer un tour du monde. On veut apprendre de chaque continents, chaque cultures.

- Oh. C'est intéressant.

Elle alla dans sa bibliothèque et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un guide de Shanghaï en leur expliquant qu'il y avait pas mal de choses à voir et à découvrir dans la ville. Comme ils ne devaient partir que trois jours plus tard, ils pourraient en profiter. Ils la remercièrent chaleureusement et continuèrent à discuter avec elle en mangeant. Ils découvraient la nourriture chinoise, qu'ils trouvaient délicieuse et aussi une jeune femme vraiment charmante. Il était presque 4 heure du matin en Chine quand ils décidèrent d'allé se coucher.

_**Le 2 Août 1997, ballades à Shanghaï**_

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, la matinée était déjà bien avancée, ils prirent une douche rapide, s'habillèrent, se coiffèrent, enfin surtout Draco puisque Harry avait abandonné le combat, ses cheveux gagnaient toujours face au peigne. Ensuite, il gagnèrent la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner léger. Jiao était présente. Elle les salua en souriant et leur demanda brièvement ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur journée. Le blond répondit qu'ils avaient décidé d'allé visiter le Jardin Yuyuan et de déjeuner sur place le midi et qu'ensuite ils iraient se promener dans le quartier de Xintiandi qui était un des quartiers branchés de la ville. Elle les félicita pour leurs choix et ils quittaient l'appartement une bonne demi heure plus tard.

Ils avaient un plan de la ville avec eux mais ils décidèrent tout de même de prendre un Taxi. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se perdre dans le métro ou les bus et la ville était bien trop vaste pour se promener à pieds. Transplanner était assez risqué puisqu'ils ne connaissait pas le terrain et qu'en plus, ils étaient en milieu moldu. Ils expliquèrent tant bien que mal au chauffeur où ils souhaitaient se rendre et l'homme démarra. Il fallut environ trente minutes pour atteindre l'objectif. Finalement, l'homme avait réussi à les comprendre. Il poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils parvinrent à prendre rendez vous avec le chauffeur en début d'après midi pour qu'il les mène au prochain lieu de leur promenade et après avoir payé la course, ils pénétrèrent dans les jardins.

Le jardin de Yuyuan était le plus beau jardin de Shanghaï. Il datait du 16ème siècle. Ils étaient émerveillés par les rocades, les fleurs, les plantes et les arbres. Ils remontaient lentement les allées et Draco récupérait discrètement des échantillons de plantes qu'il savait utile pour certaines potions. D'autant que certaines étaient très rares et couteuses. Il savait que Severus serait ravi quand il les lui ramènerait à Noël. De son côté, Harry prenait une foule de photos les faisant parfois prendre la pause. Ils discutaient et riaient comme des fous. Ces moments de détente étaient merveilleux. Ils savaient que dans deux jours, leur vraie quête allait commencer et que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Pour le déjeuner, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant et s'installèrent à la terrasse d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les jardins. Ils mangèrent lentement en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire au cours des prochains jours.

Vers 15h, ils quittèrent les jardins. Leur chauffeur de taxi semblait avoir compris leur demande puisqu'il les attendait à l'endroit prévu. Ils lui sourirent en avançant vers la voiture. L'homme répondit à leur sourire apparemment ravi d'avoir des clients qui payaient sans se poser de question et qui étaient satisfait de ses services. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et annoncèrent leur destination. L'homme hocha la tête et démarra. Ils regardaient les paysages défiler au travers des vitres de la voiture. Ils trouvaient que Shanghaï était une ville surprenante. Assez rapidement, ils furent à Xintiandi. Ils réglèrent la course et décidèrent de ne pas demander au chauffeur de revenir. Ils avaient repéré une ruelle proche de l'immeuble de Jiao et allaient transplanner pour rentrer. Là, ils connaissaient le terrain et savaient que ce ne serait pas dangereux.

Ils déambulèrent longuement dans les rues du quartier. Ils visitèrent de nombreuses boutiques et trouvèrent quelques cadeaux pour la famille de Harry. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, ils virent une boutique qui leur sembla particulière. Ils étaient comme attirés. C'était assez particulier. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ils venaient de trouver une boutique sorcière. C'était un apothicaire et un libraire. La propriétaire était une femme âgée, de petite taille. Elle était souriante et parlait un peu l'anglais. Elle leur donna la recette de la potion linguistique et le blond se tapa le front du plat de la main. Qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois, pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Avec cette potion, plus de problème pour dialoguer avec les étrangers. Et dire qu'il était sensé être le génie des potions dans leur duo. Ils achetèrent une multitude d'ingrédients et des livres. La patronne leur donna même une liste de personnes à contacter pour leur formation. Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, sourire aux lèvres, ils réalisèrent qu'ils y étaient restés plus de deux heures. Ils cherchèrent un recoin désert, se prirent la main et disparurent dans un _« pop »_ discret.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de l'hôtesse et rangèrent leurs achats avant de revenir au salon pour dîner avec elle. Elle semblait vraiment ravie de les retrouver. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment vivre seul. Ils pouvaient la comprendre. Harry remerciait intérieurement Merlin d'avoir mit Draco sur son chemin. Cette quête lui aurait parut bien plus dure sans personne à qui parler. Oui, seul, il aurait eu du mal et aurait sûrement abandonné. Ils lui racontèrent leur journée et elle parla un peu de son travail et de sa famille. Elle était issue d'une famille assez aisée et ses parents avaient payés une partie de cet appartement. C'était grâce à ça qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un trou à rat sordide mais dans un grand appartement et dans un quartier calme. Quand finalement ils allèrent se coucher, la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

_**5 Août 1997, à l'aube... Voyage Shanghaï → Lichuan...**_

Ils avaient longuement réfléchi au meilleur moyen de rallier Shanghaï à Lichuan. Après de longues discussions et avoir exclu le train, le car et d'autres moyens farfelus, ils avaient finalement décidé que la meilleure solution était d'y aller en balai. Ils avaient tout prévu. Ils quitteraient l'appartement de leur nouvelle amie très tôt, iraient dans une ruelle déserte, réduiraient leurs bagages, enfileraient la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et enfourcheraient un des balais pour partir à l'aventure. La distance à parcourir était longue et ils en auraient pour la journée mais ça ne leur faisait pas peur.

Le matin du grand départ, ils ouvrirent les yeux alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Ils se levèrent difficilement, prirent une longue douche, s'habillèrent et gagnèrent la cuisine où Jiao les attendait pour un copieux petit déjeuner. La jeune femme était magnifique, même le matin à la levé. Elle était petite, fine, sa peau mâte, ses yeux noirs. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos, parsemés de mèches rouges. Elle était souriante et avait une voix douce. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté depuis leur arrivée. Ils avaient parlé longuement de leur tour du monde sans pour autant parler du monde sorcier. Elle savait qu'ils cachaient quelques détails mais ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Elle avait parlé de son enfance, de ses parents emprisonnés et morts pour leurs opinions politiques, de ses études, de son travail d'hôtesse de l'air et aussi de son envie de quitter ce pays dans lequel le droit de penser était bafoué. Elle aimait son pays, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité. Ils avalèrent leur repas et quand ils eurent terminés, elle leur apporta un panier repas qu'elle avait préparé pour eux. Elle leur donna également une carte de visite sur laquelle elle avait inscrit ses coordonnées complètes en leur demandant de lui donner des nouvelles. Ils lui offrirent un cadeau, une écharpe de soie pourpre qu'ils avaient acheté la veille. Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement et après l'avoir remercié pour son hospitalité, ils quittèrent l'appartement en traînant leurs imposantes malles derrière eux.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'immeuble, ils se dirigèrent vers la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient transplanné deux jours plus tôt. Sur place, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et quand ils virent que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils réduisirent la taille de leurs bagages qu'ils mirent dans leurs poches. Ils enfourchèrent le balai qu'ils avaient mis de côté, se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et décollèrent. C'était Harry qui contrôlait le balai, Draco était derrière lui, le torse collé contre son dos, serrant fermement sa taille fine. Ils volèrent pendant presque cinq heures. C'était épuisant. Bien plus qu'ils ne ce l'était imaginé. Pourtant, ils avaient l'habitude de passer du temps sur des balais. Vers l'heure du déjeuner, ils se rapprochèrent du sol et cherchèrent un coin isolé pour se poser et faire une pause. Ils trouvèrent une clairière cachée par des arbres immenses et bordée par une rivière. Ils foncèrent vers le sol, se posèrent, regardèrent partout autour d'eux et finalement, ôtèrent la cape. L'endroit était calme et le cadre était magnifique. Ils posèrent différents sorts de protection, installèrent une couverture sur le sol, s'y assirent et entreprirent de grignoter les mets que Jiao avait préparé pour leur départ.

Le repas fut rapide, ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de s'attarder, ils avaient encore une longue route à faire. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau sur le balai, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité et volaient vers leur destin. Le soleil brillait et les températures étaient plutôt agréables. En revanche, effectuer un si long trajet en balai était fatiguant et leurs corps étaient courbatus. Ils avaient mal aux fesses, aux jambes, aux bras et même à certains muscles qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir jusque là. Les heures défilèrent en même temps que les paysages. Ils avaient cette impression qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Plus ils approchaient de leur but, plus la distance à parcourir leur semblait insurmontable. Ils commençaient à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter quelque part pour la nuit. Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils volèrent encore quelques instants et trouvèrent la petite maison dans laquelle ils étaient attendus. Elle était logée en pleine forêt, au calme, en périphérie de la ville. Ils se posèrent doucement, vérifièrent que personnes ne se trouvait aux alentours, descendirent de balai et ôtèrent la cape. Ils rangèrent rapidement le balai et la cape puis marchèrent lentement vers la maisonnette.

Quand ils furent devant celle ci, ils prirent une profonde inspiration et frappèrent. Ils entendirent aussitôt des mouvements précipités puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de nerfs brune ouvrait la porte à la volée. Elle commença à parler à toute vitesse en les faisant entrer. Surpris de cet accueil pour le moins dynamique et vivifiant, ils la suivirent, sceptiques. Leur hôtesse était réellement survoltée. Elle les mena à un salon où deux personnes étaient déjà assises sur le sol, face à des tasses de thé fumantes. Les deux autres occupants de la maison semblaient bien plus calmes et posés à leur grand soulagement. Ils n'auraient pu supporter de passer un mois avec des personnes aussi nerveuses que celle qui les avaient accueilli. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se leva et approcha en souriant. Sa démarche était lente et légère.

- Bonsoir. Vous devez être Harry et Draco ?

- Bonsoir. Oui c'est bien nous... Répondit Harry incertain.

- Je suis Jian, la jeune femme dynamique qui vous a accueillis c'est Yuan et voici sa grande soeur Lian. Déclara t-il en montrant les deux jeunes femmes de la main avant de reprendre. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer. Installez vous, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec nous ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, saluèrent rapidement les deux jeunes femmes et prirent place à la table. Ils étaient ravis d'être arrivé à bon port et de pouvoir enfin détendre leurs muscles raides et douloureux. Ils devraient trouver un autre moyen que le balai pour rallier leur prochaine destination. Ils ne survivraient pas à un autre voyage. Surtout sur un trajet aussi long. Le silence tomba quelques instants avant que Lian prenne la parole.

- D'après ce que nous avons compris, vous souhaitez passer un mois avec nous pour apprendre la médecine chinoise et les poisons. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. C'est bien ça... Rétorqua Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Ils y étaient. Que dire ? Devaient ils faire confiance et révéler leur nature ? Ces personnes accepteraient elles de les aider quand elles seraient qu'ils étaient sorciers ? Devaient ils jouer un rôle comme ils l'avaient fait auprès de leur aie hôtesse de l'air ? Celui de jeunes adultes faisant un tour du monde et souhaitant apprendre de chaque cultures. Yuan les sortie de leurs pensées.

- Je sens que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Une énergie se dégage de vous. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte.

L'air rêveur de la jeune femme rappela beaucoup Luna à Harry. Il hésita un bref instant et décida finalement que l'honnêteté payait toujours.

- Tu as raison. Nous sommes sorciers. Notre communauté est en guerre et je suis le seul à pouvoir défaire le mage noir qui est la cause de tout ça. C'est pour ça que Draco et moi avons décidé de faire le tour du monde. Nous voulons apprendre un maximum de choses pour la bataille finale. Pour vaincre ce mage noir et pouvoir vivre en paix.

Les trois habitants leur offrirent de larges sourires et Jian prit de nouveau la parole.

- Très bien. Nous acceptons de vous aider. Je suis celui qui vous apprendra les poisons. Yuan et Lian vous apprendrons la médecine chinoise. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Ici nous nous appelons tous par nos prénoms et nous nous tutoyons.

- Bien. Nous vous remercions. Répondit Draco.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Jian. Il les mena vers un couloir dans lequel il y avait 6 portes. 4 d'entre elles donnaient sur des chambres, une autre menait à une salle de bain et la dernière était ce qui semblait être une salle de gym. L'homme ouvrit la première porte à droite et les invita à entrer dans la pièce d'un geste de la main. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui était une chambre assez spacieuse et lumineuse. Les murs et les draps étaient dans des tons clairs, le parquet était en bois foncé et les meubles laqués de noir. Il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires et qu'ensuite, ils pourraient déguster un bon dîner.

Dès que l'homme fut sorti de la chambre, ils redonnèrent leurs tailles normales à leurs malles et entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires dans les meubles qui étaient mis à leur disposition. Le rangement fut assez rapide, effectué à l'aide de quelques coups de baguettes. Ils téléphonèrent rapidement aux Dursley pour dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Lichuan et qu'ils y resteraient pour un mois. La tante Pétunia était heureuse d'avoir de leurs nouvelles et les pria de rappeler vite pour raconter comment se passait leur entraînement. Ils promirent de le faire et raccrochèrent. Ils écrirent aussi une lettre à Jiao, se promettant de la poster au plus vite. Ils avaient envie de garder le contact avec celle qui leur avait tendu cette main généreuse sans même les connaître. Quand ce fut fait, ils quittèrent ensuite leur chambre et rejoignirent leurs hôtes au salon.

La table était dressée et un copieux dîner les attendait. Ils prirent place tranquillement et entreprirent de manger. Au début, tout ce fit dans le silence mais rapidement, la curiosité de Yuan prit le dessus. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, les interrogea. Ils parlèrent plus longuement de monde sorcier, de ses moeurs, des créatures magiques. Ils racontèrent leurs années d'école et leur haine passée. C'était toujours bizarre pour eux de se rappeler à quel point ils c'étaient haïs alors qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient tellement complices. S'ils avaient pris le temps de réfélchir, ils se seraient sûrement rendus compte qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais vraiment détestés mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'analyser tout ça. Tout se passait bien trop vite. Draco apprit aussi des choses sur Harry qu'il ne savait pas. Notamment certaines de ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione. La soirée s'étira lentement entre discussions et rires. Surtout quand harry raconta la rencontre avec le troll en première année. Ils venaient de se rencontrer et s'appréciaient déjà...

_**Maison de Jian, Lichuan, 10 Août 1997.**_

Ils se levèrent très tôt ce matin là. Depuis leur arrivée, les trois habitants de la maison les réveillaient à l'aube. Au début, ça avait été assez difficile mais ils prenaient peu à peu le rythme de la maisonnée. Ils enfilèrent des tenues de sport et se rendirent au salon où un petit déjeuner les attendait. Il mangèrent peu sachant que vers le milieu de la matinée, ils auraient une collation. Quand ils eurent terminés, il rejoignirent Yuan à l'extérieur. La jeune femme les accueillis d'un large sourire. Elle les fit asseoir sur le sol et commença à parler.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer à vous initié au Qi Gong. C'est un genre de gymnastique. Il existe plusieurs sortes de Qi Gong. Je vais vous apprendre le Kung Fu Shaolin. Dans le Kung Fu Shaolin, il existe 708 séquences routinières armées ou à mains nues ainsi que 156 séquences d'exercices de respirations. J'essaierai de vous apprendre la plupart des techniques durant tout le temps que vous allez passer ici.

Les deux garçons, dans leur sérieux, avaient sorti des carnets noirs dans lesquels ils avaient pris des notes sur ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Quand elle eut terminée son introduction, ils les posèrent au sol et entreprirent de faire ce qu'elle disait. Ils débutèrent par un petit footing d'une demi heure dans un sentier forestier et quelques étirements pour réveiller leurs corps encore endormis. Quand ils furent prêt, elle commença à expliquer les bases. Elle leur montra le Salut Shaolin **(1)**, ainsi que quelques séquences de mouvements de base et des exercices de respirations. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Ils furent prit entre les mouvements lents et précis, les exercices respiratoires, les notes prises dans leurs carnets et des photos que Yuan accepta de prendre pour eux. Ils prirent également des photos sorcières des mouvements afin de les consigner dans un album et de pouvoir les visualiser dès qu'ils en auraient besoin. Ils peinaient encore à comprendre les préceptes et la culture qu'ils découvraient mais ils avaient du temps pour progresser. Un mois, un petit mois pour travailler dur et évoluer. La jeune femme leur donna des livres sur le sujet pour qu'ils puissent continuer à apprendre et pratiquer même lorsqu'ils quitteraient la maison. Il la remercièrent et gagnèrent la maison pour leur collation habituelle.

À dix heures du matin environ, ils rejoignirent Jian. L'homme les mena en forêts et dans les montagnes environnantes à la recherche de plantes et espèces animales pour la création de poison. Il était le meilleur de sa branche. Il connaissait presque tous les poisons existants et leurs antidotes. Il allait leur apprendre les plus communs dans un premier temps puis quelques uns des plus rares. Ils seraient capable de les reconnaître à la texture, à l'odeur, à la saveur mais aussi par leurs effets. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, ils récoltèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin et prirent des notes. Ils étaient studieux et avaient soif d'apprendre. Les poisons étaient bien plus simple à apprendre pour eux. Ils avaient pratiqué les potions pendant des années et ne se sentaient pas perdu. Ils avaient aussi décidé d'envoyer des compte rendu de ce qu'ils apprenaient par mail pour que les Dursley les imprimes et les donnent à Severus. Draco était certain que ça plairait à son parrain. Ils firent ensuite une pause déjeuner. Ils avaient une heure pour se détendre. Ils discutèrent joyeusement avec le trio leur parlant un peu de la culture anglaise et surtout sorcière.

Quand le déjeuner et l'heure de pause s'achevèrent, ils rejoignirent Lian dans la salle qu'ils avaient noté comme étant une salle de gym. La jeune femme les fit entrer en souriant. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir distiller son savoir. Elle avait acquis tout ça depuis sa naissance et n'avait jamais rencontrer personne à qui l'offrir avant ça. Puis, Jian et Yuan lui avaient dit que les deux garçons étaient studieux et attentifs. Elle les fit asseoir sur le sol et se plaça face à eux.

- Je vais vous apprendre la médecine par les plantes, l'acupuncture et le massage médical chinois. Notre médecine est vieille de 5 000 ans et ancestrale. Nous la pratiquons tous même si la médecine moderne la remplace peu à peu.

Comme pour les cours qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée, ils sortirent leurs carnets et commencèrent à noter tout en écoutant ce que disait Lian. Ils sentaient qu'elle était vraiment passionnée dans son domaine et ils appréciaient le fait qu'elle explique les choses avec des mots simples. C'était des domaines tellement vaste et complexes. À mesure qu'elle parlait, ils notaient, encore et encore noircissant des dizaines de pages. Ils auraient besoin de se faire des dossiers propres qu'ils pourraient consulter à volonté par la suite. Leurs notes étaient quelques peu brouillonnes. Elle leur avait expliquer la philosophie chinoise qui partait du principe que le corps humain était traversé de différentes lignes d'énergies et que certains points du corps agissaient sur des facteurs comme le stress, la faim et autre s'ils étaient stimulés. Elle avait aussi fait un topo sur la diététique et sur les remèdes les plus connus de la médecine chinoise. Ceux qu'on trouvait dans la plupart des boutiques du monde.

Quand elle stoppa son cours peu avant l'heure du dîner, ils étaient très étonnés. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer tant les sujets abordés étaient intéressants et tant elle savait rendre ses cours ludiques et compréhensibles. Ils ne c'étaient pas ennuyés une seule seconde. Ils fermèrent leurs carnets, se promettant de faire des dossiers clairs sur ordinateur dès qu'ils auraient un moment puis quittèrent la pièce à la suite de la jeune femme. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires de cours dans leur chambre et rejoignirent leurs hôtes dans le salon où un copieux repas attendait. Lian en profita pour expliquer un peu la cuisine chinoise. C'était une cuisine qui n'était pas très calorique et très nourrissante. Les viandes étaient marinées, les légumes cuits à la vapeur pour en garder les saveurs et les propriétés et contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'y avait pas que des mélanges sucrés salés. Ils dévorèrent leur dîner tout en discutant joyeusement, heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à chaque instant.

_**4 Privet Drive, 29 Aout 1997**_

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Pétunia préparait le repas pour Dudley, Vernon, Severus et elle. En effet, le potionniste devait déjeuner avec eux. Draco et Harry avaient promis d'envoyer un E Mail avec des informations sur la confection des poisons et leurs antidotes. Puis, Pétunia aimait voir l'homme d'allure sévère. Son coup de coeur de jeunesse était passé et elle aimait discuter avec lui. À mesure que le temps passait, une profonde amitié se nouait entre les Dursley et le professeur.

Elle venait de sortir le poulet du four quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle posa le plat sur la table et alla ouvrir. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur quatre personnes. Il y a avait un homme d'environ 35 ans aux cheveux mordorés et aux yeux d'ambre qu'elle reconnut comme étant Rémus Lupin, un amie de sa défunte soeur. Une jeune femme de 25 environ aux cheveux roses bonbons et au large sourire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait également Maugrey Fol Oeil, elle le connaissait puisque l'homme était venu les voir à la fin de la cinquième année scolaire de Harry et les avait menacé des pires souffrances s'ils faisaient du mal au jeune homme. Le dernier était un grand black, souriant qui avait une boucle d'oreille en or à l'oreille droite. Elle se décala pour les laissé entrer, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt.

Quand la porte fut refermée sur eux, elle les guida au salon et leur proposa à boire et des biscuits, qu'ils acceptèrent avec une certaine surprise. Les Dursley n'étaient ils pas censés détester les gens comme eux ? Rémus but une gorgée de thé et prit la parole.

- Nous sommes venu pour chercher Harry.

La tante Pétunia arbora un sourire mystérieux. Elle se leva, alla jusqu'au bahut de la salle à manger, ouvrit un tiroir et y prit un parchemin. Elle revint auprès des sorciers et le tendit au lycan. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et le prit.

_« Moony,_

_Je suppose que tu feras parti de ceux qu'enverra Dumbledore pour me récupérer au 4 Privet Drive. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai parti depuis longtemps déjà. En effet, j'ai quitté cette maison dès le 1er Aout. _

_Ne crois pas que j'essaie de fuir la prophétie et mon destin. C'est plutôt le contraire. Je suis parti pour un tour du monde. Je veux apprendre tout ce que je peux sur la magie, les soins, les combats pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Dumbledore refuse que je subisse un entraînement alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon destin et mon avenir en main. Je ne suis pas parti seul. J'ai emmené Draco Malfoy avec moi. Il avait d'énormes problèmes et retourner à Poudlard était bien trop dangereux pour lui. Il ne sert à rien d'interroger ma famille, aucun d'eux ne sait où je suis. Si tu veux de mes nouvelles, demandes à Severus Snape. Nous lui en envoyons de temps en temps. _

_Je ne demande qu'une seule chose. Ne cherchez pas à nous retrouver. Nous reviendrons quand je serai prêt et pas avant. Draco veut combattre à mes côtés et il faudra du temps pour que nous nous accordions parfaitement._

_Tu vas me manquer Moony. Si je repasse par l'Angleterre, je viendrai peut être te rendre visite à la condition que tu me promettes de ne pas m'empêcher de repartir le moment venu. Tu peux me faire parvenir une lettre par Severus si tu le souhaites._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry. »_

Une larme roula sur la joue du lycan. Même s'il était très inquiet pour son louveteau, il était fier de la décision que le plus jeune avait prit. Il avait raison, jamais Albus Dumbledore ne lui aurait fournis d'entraînement digne de ce nom. Il se serait retrouvé face au mage noir sans expérience comme un mouton qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Pourtant, Rémus avait tenté de convaincre le vieil homme mais rien y avait fait. Le lycan tendit le parchemin aux autres pour qu'ils sachent qu'Harry n'était plus dans cette maison. Quand ils eurent finis leur lecture, Kingsley prit la parole.

- Il a des tripes ce petit ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure décision qu'il pouvait prendre. Avec ça, il aura toutes les chances de survivre à son combat. Je pense que le fait que le jeune Malfoy soit avec lui est une bonne chose. Ils pourront s'épauler.

- Albus va être furieux. Lança Maugrey dans un grognement.

- C'est pas le plus important. Il peut bien être furieux, Harry a pris la bonne décision. Renchérit Tonks.

Sur ces paroles, les quatre sorciers se levèrent dans le but de prendre congés. Rémus regarda Pétunia en souriant.

- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Mr Lupin, j'aimerai que vous restiez pour le déjeuner. Je voudrai discuter avec vous.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment étonné que cette femme l'invite à déjeuner. Il regarda ses collègues un à un puis leur annonça qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard au QG de l'ordre. Les autres hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse et quittèrent la maison.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Pétunia invita Rémus à la suivre dans la cuisine. Harry avait précisé que cet homme était le seul qu'elle pouvait informer sur ses déplacements et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis, il pourrait aider Severus à tromper le vieux fou. Ils prirent place à la table de la cuisine. Elle leur servit un apéritif et prit enfin la parole.

- Dans la lettre qu'il a laissé, Harry a un peu menti. Nous nous sommes réconciliés avec lui. Nous sommes devenus très proches et nous formons une vraie famille. Severus vient régulièrement chez nous et Harry et Draco nous donnes des nouvelles par téléphone ou E Mail. D'ailleurs, Severus va bientôt arriver pour le déjeuner. Harry lui a envoyé des informations sur les poisons et leurs antidotes je crois.

- Alors vous savez où sont les garçons ?

- Oui. Seulement, je ne vous le dirai que si vous promettez de n'en parler à personne à part Severus. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à les voir partir mais nous savons qu'ils ont pris la bonne décision.

Rémus regarda Pétunia comme pour la jauger. La femme était sincère, il le voyait dans son regard. Elle avait un regard tendre, celui d'une mère fière de ses enfants. Il était heureux que Harry et les Dursley aient réussi à s'entendre. Le jeune homme méritait d'avoir une vraie famille. C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis toujours. Il arbora un large sourire et répondit d'une voix assurée.

- Je ne trahirai jamais la confiance de Harry. Et appelez moi Rémus. Je pense que nous nous verrons souvent.

- Très bien Rémus. Harry et Draco sont en ce moment à Lichuan en Chine. Ils vont changer d'endroit dans quelques jours. Ils seront toujours en Chine mais dans une autre ville.

Rémus hocha la tête alors que Vernon et Dudley pénétraient dans la maison accompagnés de Severus. Les deux sorciers se saluèrent assez froidement. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment mais pour Draco et Harry, ils feraient des efforts.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans le calme. Ils discutèrent joyeusement des dernières nouvelles envoyées par les garçons. Pétunia donna une pile de feuilles au lycan. C'éait des E Mail dans lesquels ils expliquaient ce qu'ils apprenaient. Il y avait aussi des photos qu'ils avaient pris depuis le début de leur périple. Ils étaient souriants et avaient l'air tellement heureux. Les deux sorciers quittèrent la maison en fin d'après midi après avoir reçu le Mail des garçons. Ils décidèrent d'aller chez le lycan pour discuter. Ils devaient passer outre leurs querelles de jeunesse. Ils seraient les seuls alliés des deux garçons durant toute leur quête. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se disputer pour des broutilles de l'enfance. Ils étaient devenus adultes et devaient être capable de mettre leurs différents de côté.

_**Maison de Jian, Lichuan, 4 Septembre 1997 **_

Ce premier mois avait filé à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient appris tellement de choses qu'ils n'étaient pas certains que leurs cerveaux pourraient engranger davantage d'informations. Ils avaient régulièrement contacté les Dursley et envoyé les cours qu'ils recevaient sur les poisons par mail. Dudley leur avait expliqué qu'il les avait imprimé pour Severus et que le potionniste était ravi. Ils avaient également écris régulièrement à Jiao et la jeune femme leur avait téléphoné une ou deux fois. Pour leur dernier jour, leurs trois hôtes décidèrent de les laissé dormir plus longtemps. Ce jour là, il n'y aurait aucun cours. Ils iraient se promener dans la ville et les garçons pourraient acheter quelques bricoles utiles pour leur longue quête. Jian, Lian et Yuan étaient un peu mélancoliques, se serait dur de voir les deux jeunes hommes partir. ils c'étaient attachés à eux. Ils espéraient que les garçons leur donneraient des nouvelles de temps à autre.

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il s'étira comme un chat en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était encore fatigué et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait dormi longtemps. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un Tempus. Il était déjà 10 h. Il se tourna sur le coté et tomba sur le visage détendu de Draco qui dormait toujours. Le blond était couché sur le dos, son souffle était régulier, ses cheveux blonds légèrement en batailles et le soleil éclairait sa peau pâle. Le brun eut un sourire attendrit. Le serpentard ressemblait à un ange. Quand il réalisa vers où allait ses pensées, il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, soupira et se glissa doucement hors du lit. Il marcha au radar jusqu'à la salle de bain et fila sous la douche chaude. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, s'habilla, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se regarda brièvement dans le miroir.

Il avait un peu grandit en quelques mois et avec le voyage qu'il entreprenait avec Draco, il avait pris des couleurs. Sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Ils paraissaient envoutants comme ça. Il se détournait du miroir pour sortir de la pièce quand le blond y entra encore endormi. Le serpentard lui fit un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en marmonnant.

- 'jour Ry. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Draco. Oui très bien et toi ?

- Super. J'étais épuisé avec les cours d'hier. Jian, Yuan et Lian vont me manquer. Tu crois que là où on va, nos hôtes seront aussi gentils et amusants ?

- On verra quand on y sera. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Le blond hocha la tête en guise de réponse. À peine Harry fut il sortit de la salle de bain que Draco entrait dans la douche achevant de se réveiller. Il ne mit que peu de temps à se laver. Il se sécha rapidement également, enfila des vêtements propres et légers, il faisait plutôt chaud là où ils étaient et se plaça devant le miroir. Là, il se coiffa soigneusement. Il s'occupait toujours autant de son apparence bien qu'il ne plaque plus ses cheveux en arrière avec des tonnes de gel. Le gryffondor lui avait dit qu'il était bien mieux sans. Il se regarda une dernière fois, puis, satisfait de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait assis sur le lit.

Ils se rendirent au salon ensemble et furent accueillis par trois hôtes souriants. Ils ingurgitèrent rapidement le petit déjeuner et après un passage par leur chambre pour y récupérer leurs sacs à dos, quittèrent la maison avec les autres. Jian sortit la Jeep dont il se servait parfois pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche et ils s'y installèrent. Les routes étaient mauvaises. Elles tenaient plus de chemins terreux que de vrais routes et la voiture tanguait sans cesse. Ils étaient secoués et le blond était pâle. Il ne se sentait vraiment à pas à l'aise. D'autant que Jian conduisait plutôt vite. Sentant sa peur, Harry lui prit doucement la main et la caressa avec son pouce. Le blond ferma les yeux, se laissant allé à la douceur du geste du gryffondor. Il voulait juste oublier qu'il était dans une voiture, que le chauffeur roulait très vite et que les routes étaient très mauvaises. Il voulait oublier que son corps était secoué en tout sens et que son dos et ses fesses étaient assez douloureux à cause des bosses de la route.

Après presque une heure de voyage, le cauchemar s'arrêta enfin. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite ville assez animée. La voiture s'arrêta et Draco en sortit comme un diable hors de sa boîte provoquant les rires des autres. Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et étira un peu ses muscles endoloris. Il était vivant, il avait survécu à se voyage en voiture. Il fut rejoint par un Harry souriant. Il appréciait le brun pour ça. Le survivant était presque toujours de bonne humeur et souriait beaucoup. Il était son rayon de soleil. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage souriant du brun et ses yeux verts qui brillaient de joie, il se surprenait à sourire lui aussi. Il avait totalement laissé tomber son masque malfoyen. Il n'avait plus rien du blond aristocratique et sang pur. Il était lui, Draco. Il se montrait sous son vrai jour et il savait que Harry aimait ça.

Lian eut un sourire attendri en les voyant agir ensemble. Elle sentait que quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié les unissait, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte. Bien que Draco soit le plus lucide des deux sur leur relation. Elle leur demanda de la suivre et ils obéirent sans se poser de question. Elle les mena dans une boutique qui vendait des remèdes traditionnels de la médecine chinoise et leur indiqua ceux qui pourraient être utile pour leur voyage. Bientôt, ils avaient une multitude de pots, bouteilles et flacons. En les rangeant dans leurs sacs à dos, ils lancèrent discrètement des sorts pour les protéger et quittèrent la boutique. Le propriétaire du magasin était ravi. Il était rare qu'il ait des clients comme eux.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une librairie qui était tenue par une amie de la jeune femme. Ils trouvèrent de nombreux livres qui permettraient de compléter leur formation et s'empressèrent de les empiler prêt d'eux. Ils prirent également quelques lives de cuisine. els avaient envis d'apprendre à cuisiner chinois. Les deux femmes discutaient joyeusement et la propriétaire de la librairie leur jetait de temps à autre des regards intrigués. Après un long moment à vagabonder dans la boutique et regarder les étagères. Ils allèrent à la caisse et réglèrent leurs achats.

_**Au même moment en Angleterre dans une petite maison isolée.**_

Lucius était sorti des cachots depuis quelques jours seulement. Il y avait vécu un enfer. il avait été tortur par certains de ses 'collègues' et aussi par le Lord en personne. Voldemort n'avait cessé de lui rappeler que s'il ne lui amenait pas Draco, alors il remplacerait son fils dans le rôle d'époux et porteur de l'héritier. Dès qu'il avait recouvré sa liberté et put quitter le QG du seigneur des ténèbres, il avait pris la fuite en prenant soin de brouiller les pistes. Au départ, il avait été suivi par de nombreux mangemorts mais à mesure qu'il transplannait, prenait des moyen de locomotions moldus et sorciers, ses poursuivants perdaient sa trace. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'était plus suivit, il c'était réfugié dans une maison qui avait appartenu à sa mère et que personne ne connaissait. Puis, il avait rédigé une courte missive qu'il avait adressé à Albus Dumbledore dans l'espoir que le vieux sorcier et son ordre du phoenix pourraient l'aider. Il avait décidé de ne pas rechercher son fils et il n'avait aucune envie de finir époux du Lord Noir et de porter sa descendance. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut à cette pensée.

Il était étendu sur son lit et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il en avait pourtant besoin. Le temps qu'il avait passé dans les cachots l'avaient considérablement affaibli. Son corps était marqué et il avait maigri. Il sentait la marque des ténèbres brûler sa peau. Son maître l'appelait mais il n'était pas assez fou pour y aller. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait sûrement compris sa tentative de fuite et y retourner signerait le début de son calvaire. Résigné, il prit finalement une potion de sommeil. Il avait emporté quelques objets et potions du manoir Malfoy en y passant brièvement après sa libération. Il ouvrit lentement la fiole et la but d'un trait. Il eut à peine le temps de poser la fiole vide sur le chevet proche de lui qu'il sombrait déjà dans un sommeil réparateur.

_**Poudlard, Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, quelques heures plus tard.**_

Le directeur était tranquillement installé à son bureau face à une tasse de thé au citron quand un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas pénétra dans la pièce. Le volatile voleta un instant en ululant puis déposa une missive devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et la prit doucement.

_« Recevoir une lettre tel que celle ci venant de moi va vous paraître curieux mais je peux vous assurez que je suis très sérieux._

_Je suis actuellement dans une situation délicate et j'aimerai vous rencontrer le plus tôt possible afin de solliciter votre aide. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un endroit où me cacher et de protection. Croyez bien que si vous n'étiez pas le seul à pouvoir me sortir de ce mauvais pas, je ne vous aurais pas contacté._

_Espérant avoir une date et un lieux d'entretien rapidement,_

_Amicalement,_

_Lucius Malfoy. »_

Ainsi donc ce bon vieux Lucius avait besoin de lui. C'était très intéressant. Il s'empressa de répondre au blond afin de lui donner rendez vous dans une auberge moldue d'un tout petit village, moldu lui aussi, assez proche de Poudlard. Il avait hâte de connaître les raisons qui avait poussées le blond à demander son aide. Malfoy était quelqu'un de fier et aux dernières nouvelles, il était encore haut placé chez les mangemorts. Il poussa un soupir. Il était las, épuisé. Harry avait disparu et Draco Malfoy aussi. Bien que personne ne lui en ai rien dit, il était persuadé que les deux garçons étaient ensemble. Il avait été tellement en colère en apprenant la fuite du survivant. C'était seulement 6 jours plus tôt, au Square Grimmaurd.

_Il était dans la cuisine et buvait tranquillement un thé en attendant que Maugrey, Rémus, Kingsley et Tonks reviennent avec Harry. Il entendit la porte du QG s'ouvrir et bientôt, trois des quatre membres de l'ordre pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Il les interrogea du regard. Ce fut Tonks qui prit courageusement la parole._

_- Harry n'est plus chez ses moldus depuis le 1er Aout. Il a laissé une lettre. Il explique qu'il est parti pour un tour du monde. Il veut s'entraîner pour son futur combat. Il précise qu'il n'est pas parti seul._

_En effet, Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey avaient longuement discuté et avaient décidé de cacher au vieil homme que le survivant était parti avec Draco Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore se leva, il était dans une colère noire. Harry lui avait désobéit. Il était parti. Comment avait il fait pour tromper la vigilance de ceux qui surveillaient le 4 Privet Drive. Il rassembla des membres de l'ordre et aboya des ordres. Il voulait qu'on recherche le survivant, qu'on le trouve et qu'on le ramène immédiatement au QG. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre partirent pour cette mission impossible et le silence revint dans la cuisine du QG. Molly, qui était arrivée entre deux était au bord des larmes. Elle était inquiète pour le jeune homme. Ron et Hermione étaient en colère et lui en voulaient de les avoir mis de côté. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour que les esprits s'apaisent. _

Le directeur soupira de nouveau. Malgré les recherches intensives, personne ne savait où se trouvait le survivant. Il c'était comme évaporé dans la nature.

_**Lichuan, Chine, 4 Septembre 1997, en début de soirée**_

Bien loin des préoccupations de l'ordre et de leurs proches, Harry et Draco étaient dans un petit restaurant avec leurs hôtes. Ils avaient décidé de dîner à l'extérieur pour la dernière soirée des deux jeunes hommes. L'ambiance était joyeuse et détendue et les discussions allaient bon train. Les deux sorciers racontaient leur haine passée, leurs aventures à l'école des sorciers, la guerre et pas mal d'autres choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore expliquer aux autres. Leurs hôtes avaient raconté leurs enfances et comment ils en étaient venus à vivre ensemble et à enseigner leur savoir aux personnes qui en avaient besoin.

Ce premier mois d'apprentissage était passé très vite. Jian avait réussi à avoir une camionnette pas trop cher. Draco et Harry avaient donc un moyen de locomotion pour rejoindre leur prochaine destination. La route allait être longue et pas très confortable mais se serait tout de même mieux que le balai. Jian avait passé deux semaines à apprendre à Harry à conduire et le brun se débrouillait très bien. Finalement, ils regagnèrent la petite maison alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée. Les deux garçons allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Ils rédigèrent un long mail pour Severus et les Dursley et l'envoyèrent.

Une fois que toutes leurs affaires furent prêtes. Ils se glissèrent dans les draps frais et s'endormir dès que leurs têtes touchèrent leurs oreillers.

**(1) **Le Salut Shaolin : Le salut à distance est : Un geste d'harmonie et de politesse, et un symbole de non-agression (en empêchant une prise de combat, par la poignée de main). Les mains se joignent au niveau du chakra de l'air et du coeur (ou _Anāhata_), la main gauche ouverte (représentant le yin) posée sur le poing droit fermé (représentant le yàng). Il symboliserait que l'on retient son poing d'attaque avec son coeur. En unissant les idéogrammes « lune (du yin) » et « soleil (du yáng) », l'idéogramme « clarté (ou Ming) » se formerait. Il aurait symbolisé « renverser les Qing, et restaurer les Ming » (en chinois _Ming fu, Qing fan_) pendant l'après-guerre entre les Qing et les Ming. _Cf wikipedia_

_N__ous faisons de nombreuses recherches, les informations que vous trouvez dans la fic sont issues de Wikipedia pour la plupart mais aussi de certains que nous possédons. Nous tentons de faire ce que nous pouvons pour vous faire suivre leur apprentissage sans non plus vous assommer d'informations en tout genre._

_**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain se déroule aussi en Chine. Ils apprendront encore des choses. Nous suivrons un peu ce qui se passe en Angleterre aussi. À très bientôt. Bises.. Cleo et Nat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas à part certains qui apparaitront dans notre fic.**_

_**Ratio M parce que c'est bien meilleur comme ça.**_

_**Paring :**** C'est une Drarry donc Draco comme dominant. Et autres couples.**_

_**Nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette histoire. Natsume-Yusuke et Cleo McPhee. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Ceci est un Slash et le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien donc homophobes veillez quitter cette page.**_

_**Résumé : Après sa sixième année, Harry retourne chez les Dursley et décide qu'il partira dès ses 17 ans. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard et se lancera dans une longue quête afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Une personne inattendue l'accompagnera. Slash HP/DM Mpreg. Sirius est bien mort mais Dumbledore non.**_

_**Suite à la demande d'une de nos lectrices, le RAR sera mit en fin de chapitre cette fois ci.**_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous mettent en Alert et Favoris sans forcément laissé de Reviews.**_

_**Ce chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement et nous espérons qu'il vous plaira...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous...**_

_**Chapitre 4 : La seconde étape...**_

_**Voyage Lichuan → Yibin, 5 Septembre 1997**_

Ce matin là, Draco et Harry se levèrent alors que le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Cela ne leur posa aucun problème. Ils étaient habitués à se lever très tôt depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette maison. Leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts et avaient été chargés dans leur camionnette. La veille, ils avaient vérifié que tout fonctionnait parfaitement sur le véhicule. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Après une douche rapide et avoir enfilé des vêtements confortables, ils se rendirent au salon où leurs hôtes les attendaient pour un dernier petit déjeuner en commun. Encore une fois, la séparation allait être difficile. D'autant qu'ils avaient passé tout un mois avec ces quatre personnes si différentes et toutes très attachantes à leurs manières. Le début du repas se passa dans un silence tendu qu'aucun n'osait briser. Oui, cette maison et la forêt qui l'entourait allaient manquer à Draco et Harry. Ils s'étaient habitués au calme, à l'air de la montagne et au reste. Après quelques minutes, ce fut la plus enjouée du groupe qui prit la parole.

- Vous allez vraiment nous manquer...

- Ça va être difficile pour nous aussi. On était habitué à vivre avec vous. On va devoir apprendre à connaître de nouvelles personnes et rien ne dit que nous nous entendrons avec nos prochains hôtes. Répondit Draco...

- En tout cas merci pour votre accueil et aussi pour tout ce que vous nous avez appris. Enchérit Harry.

- Promettez de nous donner de vos nouvelles. Déclara Lian les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est promis et quand tout ça sera terminé, nous reviendrons vous voir. Lui rétorqua Draco en lui souriant.

Ils avaient terminé leur repas et Yuan avait amené un panier empli de nourriture et de boissons diverses. Après des étreintes chaleureuses et la promesse de s'écrire et de se revoir, ils quittèrent la maison et montèrent à bord de leur vieille camionnette blanche. Ils partaient pour un périple de presque 700 Km **(1)**. Ils en auraient pour une grande partie de la journée.

_**Au même moment dans la planque de Lucius...**_

Il était presque deux heures du matin et l'aristocrate blond n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait bien trop peur pour cela. Il y avait sa fuite, la lettre envoyé à Albus Dumbledore et le fait qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son fils et s'il allait bien. Il ne savait pas si le fait qu'il n'utilisait plus la magie noire y était pour quelque chose mais il avait l'impression de se retrouver depuis son emprisonnement et sa fuite. Il tournait et retournait dans son lit comptant les heures. Soudain, l'énervement le gagna, il repoussa les couvertures avec force et sauta hors de son lit. Il alla dans le petit salon de la maison et s'affala littéralement dessus d'une manière peu coutumière à son rang. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit venir à lui un verre de bourbon et ferma les yeux alors qu'il en buvait une longue gorgée. Le liquide ambré lui brûla agréablement la gorge et il poussa un soupir de bien être.

Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Il revoyait ses jeunes années, son intronisation chez les Mangemorts, son mariage avec Narcissa, la naissance de Draco. Les années avaient filé si vite. À une lointaine époque, il avait cru au discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que ce dernier soit vaincu et qu'il vivre une vie paisible et reposante. Il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie mais rejoindre les rangs de se psychopathe était la pire de toute. Ce choix, fait à la fin de l'adolescence lui avait pourri la vie. Il se prenait à rêver de ce qu'il ferait quand tout serait terminé. Peut être qu'il pourrait aussi trouver son compagnon ou sa compagne ? Il le savait, Narcissa ne l'avait jamais été même s'il avait toujours eu une profonde affection pour elle. Elle avait toujours été comme une sœur pour lui et il y avait une profonde amitié entre eux. Le plus précieux cadeau que cette femme lui ai fait était tout simplement son fils, Draco. Il se prit à regretter la manière dont il avait traité son fils unique. Sa chair et son sang. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit sur le fauteuil alors que le soleil se levait.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le phœnix du vieux fou. Il grogna, n'appréciant que moyennement d'être réveillé de manière brutale. Il prit le message que lui apportait le volatile et le regarda disparaître. Ça voulait dire que Dumbledore n'attendait pas de réponse. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et alla prendre une douche. Quand il fut habillé et qu'il eut pris son petit déjeuner, il déplia le message et lu.

_« Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Effectivement votre missive m'a vraiment surpris. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour vous me demanderiez de l'aide._

_Suite à votre lettre, j'ai convoqué les membres importants de l'Ordre et il a été décidé que nous allions vous rencontrer dans un endroit neutre._

_Nous vous attendons donc au 9 Princes Square à Londres ce 5 septembre à 15h. Habillez-vous en moldu puisque cette adresse est dans le monde moldu._

_Faites attention à vous, il serait dommage que quelque chose vous arrive avant notre rencontre._

_Albus Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore... »_

Il lu et relu la lettre une dizaine de fois. Elle était courte et le chef de l'ordre du Phœnix n'annonçait pas clairement s'il acceptait de l'aider ou pas. Il décida qu'il était plus sage de prendre des précautions pour s'y rendre. Il emmènerait un portoloin de secours, des potions, sa baguette et le poignard qu'il gardait en permanence dans sa botte. On n'était jamais assez prudent. Rien ne disait que le vieux fou n'allait pas le livrer au ministère. S'il retournait à Azkaban, il serait perdu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnerait pas sa fuite. Nul doute que le Lord Noir le lierait à lui sur le champ. À cette pensée, il frissonna. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées dérangeantes qui l'assaillaient et décida de monter son plan de fuite pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant l'heure de son rendez vous.

_**Sur la route entre Lichuan et Yibin, déjeuner (heure chinoise)**_

Cela faisait déjà presque cinq heures qu'ils roulaient et ils avaient à peine parcourut la moitié du trajet. Ils avaient été retardés quand le pneu avant gauche de la camionnette avait crevé et qu'ils avaient dû le changer au milieu de nul part. La fatigue se faisait sentir et leurs corps étaient courbatus. Ce fut avec joie qu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking d'un petit magasin perdu dans la campagne pour se dégourdir les jambes et manger tranquillement. Draco ne cessait de jeter des regards attendris et désireux sur un Harry qui ne voyait rien. Le brun était vraiment trop innocent. Le blond lui prenait la main dès qu'il le pouvait ou l'enlaçait. La nuit, il se serrait fortement contre le survivant. Harry pensait que c'était parce que le serpentard bougeait pendant son sommeil mais la vérité était que Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à même le sol pour déguster des sandwichs que Yuan leur avait préparé.

- Tu crois qu'on s'entendra bien avec nos professeurs cette fois ci ?

- J'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Et puis, tu es vraiment adorable, je me demande qui ne pourrait pas t'apprécier.

La réponse, dite spontanément et avec sérieux fit rougir le concerné jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que son vis a vis riait de sa réaction.

- Tu as du mal avec les compliments pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'avec notre passé, c'est curieux de t'entendre dire ça. Surtout que tu es tout à fait sérieux en le disant.

- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Avoir tenté de te détester un jour en était une.

Le brun rougit davantage quand Draco déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry prit une canette de soda, l'ouvrit et en bu une longue gorgée. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et il se sentait troublé par le contact des lèvres du blond sur sa peau. Son regard se fit quelque peu rêveur. Le serpentard qui avait observé sa réaction se permit un nouveau sourire. Les choses avançaient dans le bon sens.

Ils terminèrent leur repas tout en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant leur séjour à Lichuan. Ils avaient aimé chacun de leurs cours. Ils avaient été des élèves sérieux et assidus et s'étaient un peu musclés. Ils étaient en meilleure forme physique que quand ils étaient arrivés dans ce pays étranger. Ce qu'ils avaient préféré était sans conteste les cours de médecine chinoise et de Kung Fu Shaolin. Ça leur avait appris la maîtrise de soi et ils étaient bien plus calmes et posés. Après une bonne heure de pause, ils remontèrent en voiture et continuèrent leur voyage. Une demi-heure plus tard, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur et les mouvements du véhicule, le blond s'endormit sous le regard attendri du brun. Draco était beau quand il dormait. Il avait un visage doux. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la route.

_**Princes Square, Londres, 15h, 5 Septembre 1997**_

Lucius c'était longuement préparé et avait quitté sa planque une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure de son rendez vous avec Dumbledore et certains membres de l'ordre du Phœnix. Il avait transplané près de Princes Square et avait un peu observé l'endroit jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez vous. Il n'avait vu aucun mouvement au numéro 9 de la rue. Alors que l'église de quartier sonnait 15h, il frappait à la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit mais il ne vit personne, il haussa un sourcil et pénétra dans la maison. Il était dans un hall d'entrée petit et étroit. La porte se ferma dans un claquement sonore le faisant sursauter et une personne apparut devant lui, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise.

Rémus Lupin lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et l'invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte au bout du couloir et pénétrèrent dans un salon petit mais lumineux. Malgré le fait que les meubles avaient l'air assez vieux, l'endroit n'en était pas moins décoré avec goût. L'aristocrate laissa errer ses yeux gris sur les personnes présentes. Il reconnut sans peine Severus Snape, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks et Albus Dumbledore mais il y avait deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas si ce n'était que l'une d'elle devait être un Weasley si on tenait compte de sa couleur de cheveux. Il avança vers la table d'un pas hésitant et peu assuré et prit place à la chaise que le lycan lui avait désigné.

- Bonjour Lucius et bienvenue. Je vous présente Charlie Weasley et Zack Sawyer que vous n'avez jamais rencontré, je crois.

L'aristocrate répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il était tendu. Kingsley était un Auror tout comme Tonks et Maugrey l'avait également été autrefois. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu tord en tentant de faire confiance au vieux fou. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne serez pas livré au ministère. Maintenant, dites nous pourquoi vous avez demandé la protection de l'ordre...

Alors ça y était, c'était le moment. Devait-il tout dire ou garder une partie de sa situation secrète ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de chacune des personnes présentes autour de la table et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expliquer la situation.

- Suite à l'échec de sa mission, mon fils, Draco, a été enfermé dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres et torturé. Mon fils et moi sommes en parti Veela, nous avons un compagnon ou une compagne et aucun de nous n'est lié. Nous pouvons enfanter. Pour le punir, le Lord à donc décidé de lier mon fils à lui et de lui faire porter son héritier. Seulement, le jour où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu, Draco a réussi à assommer un des Mangemorts et à s'enfuir. Ensuite il a...disparu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. Il a été repéré sur le chemin de traverse vers la fin du mois de juillet. J'y suis allé avec une vingtaine de Mangemorts mais quand nous sommes arrivé, il n'était plus là. Pour me punir de mon échec, le lord m'a enfermé dans les cachots pour un mois. Des Mangemorts ont continué à chercher mon fils, sans succès. Le lord m'a alors dit qu'il me laissait un mois de plus pour jeter mon fils à ses pieds sinon ce serait moi qu'il lierait à lui et qui porterait son héritier. Dès que j'ai été libre, j'ai fuis en brouillant les pistes et je vous ai contacté. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre protection.

Même si son visage restait impassible, les mains de Lucius étaient moites et tremblaient. Il avait peur, vraiment très peur. Rémus qui le sentait avec ses sens de lycan lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Dumbledore, malgré son regard empli de malice, se faisait calculateur. Avec Lucius auprès d'eux, l'ordre aurait un avantage certain.

- Si nous vous aidons, qu'aurons-nous en échange ? Demanda le vieil homme.

À la question du chef de l'ordre, Rémus sentit la colère monter en lui. Il était évident que Lucius était au pied du mur et avait besoin d'eux et il n'appréciait pas que Dumbledore se serve de cet homme de la sorte même si c'était Lucius. Il jeta un regard noir au vieil homme alors que le blond reprenait la parole.

- Et bien, je pourrai apporter une aide financière à l'ordre ainsi que le droit d'utiliser certaines des résidences de ma famille que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne connait pas. J'ai aussi des connaissances en médicomagie, magie noire et potions. Je pourrai éventuellement vous aider pour certaines missions.

Tout ça coûtait énormément à Lucius mais il savait que sans ces concessions, le vieil homme ne l'aiderait pas. Autour de la table, Maugrey Fol Œil semblait sceptique et le toisait de son œil magique semblant analyser ses gestes, ses paroles. Il décryptait chacun de ses gestes. C'était effrayant, stressant. À la surprise de Lucius, l'ancien Auror prit la parole.

- Balivernes ! Qui nous dit que Voldemort ne vous envoie pas pour nous espionner et que vous n'allez pas nous trahir dès que vous en aurez l'occasion ?!

Lucius déglutit difficilement. Ça se présentait mal. Il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête et déclara finalement.

- Je suis prêt à être mis sous véritaserum pour prouver ma bonne foi. Je peux également faire un serment inviolable si vous le souhaitez.

- Ça suffit ! Vous connaissez tous ma condition. Je peux sentir sa peur. Il est acculé ! Nous sommes censés être le camp de la lumière et vous tentez de vous servir de lui ! Vous agissez comme les pires des Mangemorts !

- Bien que cela me coûte de le dire, Lupin a raison. Je suis d'avis que nous aidions Lucius et que nous lui donnions un abri. Enchérit Severus.

- Forcément, en tant que sale mangemort, tu ne peux qu'être d'accord pour aider ton...ami... Cracha Maugrey.

- Stop ! Il est établit que Severus n'est pas un mangemort et qu'il était espion pour l'ordre. Il a été démasqué et torturé par Voldemort pour ça. Rémus, Tonks et moi avons passé suffisamment de temps à le soigner suite aux tortures qu'il a subit. S'énerva Charlie avant de reprendre plus calmement. Je suis également d'accord pour aider Mr Malfoy et Merlin sait à quel point sa famille et la mienne se détestent.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Albus Dumbledore était ravi. L'argent des Malfoy et tout ce que Lucius avait proposé allait grandement aider l'ordre. Ils auraient plus de moyens et c'était vraiment parfait. Il arbora un sourire malicieux et déclara finalement...

- Bien. Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord. Nous acceptons de vous cacher et de vous aider. Vous vivrez dans cette maison qui appartient à Rémus. Il va vous héberger. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous entendre.

Quoi ?! Il allait vivre avec le loup garou. Comment ça allait se passer pendant les nuits de pleine lune ? Et si Lupin perdait le contrôle ? Il pourrait le tuer facilement. Lucius était blême mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sans l'ordre et malgré les précautions qu'il prenait, les Mangemorts finiraient par le retrouver. Il ne réalisa même pas que tous c'étaient retirés et que seul Rémus et Severus étaient encore présents. Lupin approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Pour les nuits de pleine lune, j'ai la potion Tue Loup que Severus me prépare et une cage spéciale aménagée à la cave qui ne s'ouvre qu'une fois le jour levé. Vous n'êtes pas en danger avec moi. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Encore abasourdis par le fait qu'il allait vivre avec Rémus Lupin, Lucius ne répondit rien. Il se leva et suivit le lycan comme un automate. Ils montèrent des escaliers et arrivèrent sur un petit couloir. Rémus lui montra la salle de bain, une petite chambre aménagée en bibliothèque, la chambre du lycan et pour finir, celle dans laquelle il allait dormir. Il lui annonça les heures des repas et les différentes règles de la maison comme le fait qu'ils étaient dans un quartier moldu et utiliseraient donc un minimum la magie pour ne pas être repéré. Quand il eut terminé ses explications, il repartit au salon avec Severus et laissa le blond s'installer.

_**Yibin, 5 Septembre 1997**_

Le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon quand ils atteignirent leur destination. Le blond c'était réveillé environ deux heures plus tôt et ils avaient longuement discuté pour passer le temps. Ils roulèrent doucement pour trouver l'adresse à laquelle ils étaient attendus. Ils la trouvèrent finalement dans un genre de quartier résidentiel perdu au milieu d'autres maisons identiques. Ils se garèrent devant et sortirent de la camionnette en souriant. Ils y étaient enfin. Le trajet leur avait paru interminable surtout les deux dernières heures. Après avoir prit leurs bagages réduits dans leurs poches, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison et frappèrent. Peu après, elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans qui souriait largement. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux noirs mi longs parsemés de mèches blanches. Il portait un kimono. Il les salua chaleureusement et les invita à entrer avant de les guider vers un salon d'allure assez modeste. Ils saluèrent l'autre habitant de la maison comme il se devait et prirent place autour de la table basse sur laquelle le thé avait été servi.

- Bonjour, je suis Tian** (2)**. Annonça celui qui les avait accueillis puis reprenant... Et voici Tao **(3)**, mon oncle. Bienvenue...

- Je suis Draco Malfoy et voici mon ami Harry Potter. Répondit Draco qui n'appréciait le regard que Tian avait posé sur Harry.

Un court silence s'installa alors que tous buvaient une gorgée de thé et mangeaient quelques biscuits. Ils étaient légèrement pensifs et se jaugeaient du regard. Le premier contact était toujours le plus délicat. C'était celui qui déterminait si la cohabitation se passerait bien ou pas. Finalement, l'aîné des deux chinois prit la parole.

- Vous souhaitez donc recevoir notre enseignement. Nous ne sommes pas contre partager notre savoir mais nous aimerions savoir pourquoi. Déclara t-il d'un ton sec et tranchant.

Le ton de l'homme fit hausser un sourcil à Draco. Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il s'était adressé à eux. De plus, il était évident que leurs hôtes n'avaient aucune connaissance de la communauté magique. Ils n'allaient donc pas leur servir la vérité comme à leurs hôtes précédents. Il toisa l'homme du regard et répondit d'un ton froid et aristocratique.

- Nous venons de terminer nos études dans l'université la plus côté du Royaume Unis et avons décidé de faire le tour du monde pour apprendre de chaque culture, nous voulons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour trouver des emplois lucratifs à notre retour au pays.

Le plus vieux des hôtes lui jeta un regard méprisant alors que le plus jeune détaillait Harry en souriant et en faisant des clins d'œil au brun qui ne remarquait même pas son numéro de drague. Draco grogna, prit la main du survivant dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le gryffondor se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils auquel il répondit par une moue innocente. Ce fut la voix de leur hôte qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Je vois... Nous acceptons de vous apprendre ce que nous savons mais je tiens à vous informer que ça n'aura rien de vacances. Vous vous lèverez à l'aube et devrez courir plusieurs kilomètres. Vous aurez un entraînement en musculation et autre puis l'entraînement de Tai chi chuan que je vous dispenserai. Vous aurez 6 heures d'entraînements physique chaque matin. L'après midi, Tian vous donnera des cours de massage Taoïste, herbologie et d'autres choses que vous verrez en temps et heure. Vous commencerez tôt le matin, finirez assez tard le soir et vous n'aurez que le dimanche pour vous reposer.

- Bien. Répondit Harry assez froidement.

Le ton de Harry fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Draco. Il n'avait jamais entendu le brun parler sur ce ton même à l'époque où ils se détestaient. Même avec Snape il était plus aimable. Tian se leva et proposera de leur montrer la chambre dans laquelle ils allaient dormir pendant le mois qu'ils passeraient dans la maison. Ils hochèrent la tête, se levèrent et le suivirent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir. Tian ouvrit la première porte qui se présentait et les invita à pénétrer dans la pièce. Si la chambre de la précédente maison était spacieuse et lumineuse, celle ci était petite, assez sombre et spartiate. Il y avait un matelas pour deux personnes sur le sol, des draps blancs et une couette épaisse blanche aussi. Une table en bois avec une chaise en guise de bureau et une minuscule commode pour ranger leurs affaires. Une porte donnait sur une salle d'eau aux allures de placards à balai dans laquelle il y avait une douche, un lavabo et un toilette. Il n'y avait même pas d'étagères pour ranger leurs shampoings et autre. Le sol n'était pas très propre et l'unique fenêtre de la chambre était si sale qu'on ne voyait rien au travers. Ils ne montrèrent aucune émotion particulière mais pensaient sérieusement à monter leur tente sorcière qui serait bien plus confortable que ce taudis.

- Prenez le temps de vous installer. Ensuite rejoignez-moi au salon pour le dîner.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris et le jeune homme sortit de la chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Draco jeta un sortilège d'intimité et bloqua la porte pendant que Harry s'installait sur le matelas qui leur servait de lit et il prit la parole.

- Cette chambre est horrible. Notre tente est plus confortable que ce taudis. Puis ce Tao nous méprise. Il nous prend pour des enfants de riches maintenant. Enfin, nous sommes des gosses de riche mais quand même. Son ton ne m'a pas plu du tout.

- Peut être que nous devons faire nos preuves et montrer que nous sommes réellement motivés pour qu'il soit plus sympathique. Je veux dire, cette chambre, son ton, son discours. Tout est fait pour nous décourager. Peut être qu'il pense que si nous tenons dans ces conditions, alors nous mériterons son respect. Répondit Harry.

Draco afficha une moue sceptique avant de répliquer.

- Tu as peut être raison... J'aime ton optimisme Harry.

Il appuya sa réponse d'un baiser sur la joue du brun qui fit rougir ce dernier. Ils se relevèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite et entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires de quelques mouvements de baguettes. Heureusement que la magie existait. Ils avaient lancé un sortilège sur la commode et désormais, elle avait des tiroirs sans fond. Ils purent y caser leurs affaires sans souci. Draco transforma un vieux coussin en petite bibliothèque à laquelle il lança un sortilège repousse moldu et ils y rangèrent leurs livres et d'autres affaires. Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à leur table de table de travail et sortit son téléphone portable pendant que le blond allait prendre une douche. Il chercha le numéro des Dursley dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche d'appel. Au bout de quatre sonneries, ce fut Vernon Dursley qui décrocha. L'entente de son habituel ton bourru fit sourire le petit brun.

- Allô

- Bonjour Oncle Vernon. Tu vas bien ?

- Ah ! Harry... Oui je vais bien et vous ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Ça va. Nous sommes arrivés à Yibin il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Nos hôtes sont particuliers mais bon, nous nous y ferons.

- C'est bien. Bon courage mon garçon. Je te passe Dudley. Il veut à tout prix te parler...

Après un bref au revoir à son oncle, le brun entendit la voix grave et enjoué de son cousin qu'il considérait maintenant comme un frère.

- Salut cousin ! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles...

- Salut Dud... Je suis heureux de t'entendre aussi. Tu vas bien ? La tante Pétunia n'est pas trop insupportable ?

- Je vais super bien. Tu sais, j'ai pas mal maigrit, tu vas être étonné quand tu me reverras. Puis Rémus me donne des cours de musculations et de combats moldus comme il appelle ça. Ça ressemble plus à du karaté ou un truc du genre. Sinon Maman est survoltée, je pense qu'avoir de tes nouvelles va la calmer quelques jours. Et toi alors comment ça se passe avec ton blond ?

- Ça se passe très bien et je te redis qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il me voit de cette façon.

- À d'autre Harry. Et toi ? De quelle façon le vois-tu ?

- …

- Je vois, sujet tabou... Bon maman veut te parler mais avant de lui passer le téléphone, j'ai un message de Severus pour Draco et toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Lucius est sous la protection de l'ordre et il vit chez Rémus. Il vous donnera de plus amples informations à votre prochain appel.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprises. Il eut à peine de le temps de se remettre du choc qu'une tante Pétunia surexcitée c'était emparée du téléphone et lui posait une foule de questions auxquelles il avait à peine le temps de répondre. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour qu'elle se calme et accepte de mettre fin à la conversation. Harry dû promettre de les rappeler le dimanche suivant. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il tomba sur un Draco allongé sur le lit et portant pour tout vêtement, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et détourna le regard avant de parler d'une voix aussi posée que possible.

- Severus nous fait dire que ton père est sous la protection de l'ordre et qu'il vit chez Rémus. Il nous donnera plus d'informations à notre prochain appel.

- D'accord. Répondit Draco d'une voix étranglée.

Harry porta son regard sur lui et vit ses yeux qui brillaient de larmes contenues. Il soupira doucement et approcha de son ami. Il s'assit sur le matelas, releva Draco et l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse. Le serpentard tentait toujours de cacher ses émotions mais le brun le connaissait par cœur et il savait quand il n'allait pas bien ou était perturbé. Là, il savait que le blond avait besoin de réconfort. Il n'entendait aucun bruit mais su que Draco pleurait quand son T Shirt s'imbiba de perles salées. Il frotta le dos du serpentard en lui murmurant toutes les paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit puis, quand son ami fut plus calme, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'allé prendre une douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient au salon. Tian les attendait en souriant. Ils prirent à ses côtés et le jeune homme expliqua que son oncle était parti se coucher et qu'il avait dit qu'il les attendait le lendemain à 4h du matin dans cette même pièce. Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Draco n'avait aucune envie de discuter et Harry non plus puisqu'il était inquiet pour le blond. Savoir que son père avait sollicité l'aide de Dumbledore devait lui avoir mit un coup. La soirée se termina donc dans une ambiance morose. Ils s'endormirent de bonne heure, étroitement enlacés.

_**Maison de Tao, Yibin, 6 Septembre 1997.**_

Il était 3h45 du matin quand leur réveil sonna. Draco poussa un grognement et se retourna dans le lit en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. À ses côtés, un Harry enjoué émit un rire cristallin et un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du serpentard. Il aimait la bonne humeur du gryffondor. C'était ça qui le poussait à bouger, avancer, se dépasser. Le brun se dégagea de son étreinte le faisant à nouveau grogner.

- Debout Dray... On doit être au salon dans 10 minutes. Ce Tao est déjà pas très agréable alors inutile de l'énerver en étant en retard.

Draco soupira, Harry avait raison comme toujours. Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Le brun et lui enfilèrent des tenus de sport confortable et firent rapidement leur lit avant de quitter la chambre. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient tous les deux organisés et un peu maniaque pour ce qui était du ménage et du rangement. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils virent que du café, du thé, des fruits et des toasts étaient posés sur la table basse. Ils saluèrent Tao qui était déjà attablé et attendirent qu'il les invite à le rejoindre. Il le fit après environ un quart d'heure ce qui les agaça profondément. Plus le petit brun revoyait les réactions de l'homme, plus il était persuadé qu'il avait raison et que ce dernier les testait. Le petit déjeuner fut rapide et à peine eurent ils terminés, qu'il les entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison.

L'homme leur avait dit que l'entraînement serait dur et il n'avait pas mentit, il était même très en dessous de la vérité. Ce premier entraînement avait été un véritable enfer. Il leur avait fait faire un parcours de santé d'une bonne quinzaine de kilomètres. Ils avaient couru, sauté, rampé, grimpé et tout ça sans aucune pause. Quand enfin ils eurent bouclés le parcours digne d'un entraînement commando, ils eurent à peine le temps de boire quelque chose que l'homme leur faisait lever des altères, faire des abdominaux, des pompes, étirer leurs muscles. Après quatre heures de tortures, ils étaient épuisés et découvraient encore des muscles dont ils ne soupçonnaient l'existence. Il les fit alors asseoir quelques instants à leur plus grand soulagement.

De son côté, Tao avait bien observé les deux jeunes hommes pendant cette séance d'entraînement assez musclé et il avait été agréablement surpris par leur endurance et leur résistance à la douleur. Jusqu'à présent, aucune des recrues qu'il avait formé n'avait été au bout d'un premier entraînement. Ils c'étaient tous effondrés d'épuisement avant. Il commençait à se demander si ces deux jeunes garçons n'avaient pas omis une part de vérité dans leur histoire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de simples diplômés d'une grande école. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des enfants de riches. Il parla donc d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse que la veille.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer un peu les bases du Tai Chi Chuan. C'est un art martial dit 'interne'. Dans votre pays, on le compare à une gymnastique. Il est assez apprécié parce qu'il fortifie le corps et assure la santé. Les mouvements ont tous une connotation martiale : esquives, parades, frappes, saisies, etc. Ils ont été crées et travaillés par des moines guerriers taoïstes. Cet art martial se pratique à mains nues mais aussi avec des armes telles que les éventails ou encore les épées. Je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui 'le grand enchaînement', il se compose de 80 mouvements qui simulent un combat contre un adversaire imaginaire et s'exécute très lentement. Ensuite je montrerai les bases du Tui Shou appelé aussi Main Poussante, il s'exécute en duo. Le but des exercices du Tui Shou est d'apprendre à être à l'écoute de son partenaire ce qui permet d'esquiver, dévier ou contrôler une force dirigée contre soi. Pendant la suite de votre séjour, je vous apprendrai d'autres choses encore mais ce que je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui c'est le programme que vous répéterez toute cette semaine.

- Bien. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se levèrent, se mirent en place et Tao vint se mettre face à eux. Ensuite, ils entreprirent de répéter les mouvements qu'il leur montrait en tentant de les mémoriser pour savoir les reproduire plus tard. L'heure qu'ils passèrent à apprendre 'le grand enchaînement' les relaxa grandement. La séance apaisait même les douleurs de leurs corps. Quand la première étape de l'entraînement prit fin, ils étaient détendus et souriaient. L'homme passa ensuite au Tui Shou. Il prit Draco comme partenaire et Harry observa la scène en prenant une foule de photos. Quand il eut montré les gestes, le petit brun passa un peu plus d'une heure à pratiquer avec le serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ce fut la voix de Tao qui les sortit de leur bulle.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, allez prendre une douche, vous changer et déjeuner. Tian prendra le relais cette après midi. Moi, je vous attends ce soir après le dîner, ici même.

Ils répondirent d'un signe de tête et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. Ils décidèrent de prendre leur douche ensemble pour gagner du temps et le regrettèrent assez rapidement, surtout Draco. La cabine était tellement exiguë qu'il se retrouvait littéralement collé à Harry et avait bien du mal à contrôler une certaine partie très au sud de son anatomie. Il passa les quinze minutes que dura cette toilette à se passer des images dégoutantes dans sa tête pour calmer ses hormones en folies. Il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience mais le brun était dans le même état que lui. Quand cette torture fut terminée, ils enfilèrent des vêtements amples et confortables avant de se rendre au salon pour le déjeuner.

- Alors ? Je vois que mon oncle ne vous a pas achevé. Vous êtes les premiers que je vois résister à son premier entraînement les autres se sont toujours écroulés avant la fin. Tant mieux, il aurait été dommage que je ne puisse pas vous donner mon cours. Lança Tian en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil à un Harry totalement à l'ouest.

Draco lui avait parfaitement remarqué le manège de leur 'professeur' et prit Harry par la taille pour avancer vers la table. Encore une fois, le gryffondor se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire empreint d'innocence. Ils s'installèrent aux places qu'ils avaient la veille et le matin même et débutèrent leur repas dans le silence. Très vite, Tian posa une multitude de questions à Harry auquel le brun répondit sans grand enthousiasme, il voulait juste du calme.

- Vous dites que vous êtes diplômés d'une grande université britannique. Vos parents doivent être riches ?

Le brun soupira. Ce gars ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de poser des questions.

- En fait mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. Je ne les ai pas vraiment connus. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante et ils ne sont pas spécialement riches. J'ai bénéficié d'une bourse pour mes études. Quand aux parents de Draco, ils sont effectivement riches, ils font partis de la noblesse mais sa mère est morte il y a peu de temps et son père n'a jamais été présent. Sa mère non plus du temps de son vivant.

- Oh... Je suis désolé.

La réponse de Harry, son ton et son soupir las eurent raison de la curiosité de leur hôte et ils purent terminer leur repas dans le silence. Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, Tian les mena dans un jardin proche de la maison et les fit asseoir sur le sol. Là, il prit un ton professoral et commença à expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet endroit.

- Bien. Je vais vous donner votre premier cours d'Herbologie. À l'aide des plantes, quand on les connaît bien, on peut créer des onguents, des baumes et même des tisanes pour soigner et purifier le corps. Certaines ont des vertus digestives, vermifuges, calmantes ou encore aphrodisiaques. Il fit une pause et jeta un regard plein de sous entendus à Harry qui fit grogner Draco puis il reprit. D'autres ont des vertus curatives et sont utiles pour soigner les hématomes, les brûlures ou les plaies.

Il entreprit ensuite de leur montrer les plantes présentes dans le jardin. Il leur apprit à les reconnaître à l'aspect, l'odeur et même le goût pour certaines. Ils avaient de nouveau prit leurs carnets et notaient attentivement ce que le jeune homme disait. Harry prenait des photos de chaque plante. Il se ferait une base de données sur leur ordinateur quand ils auraient le temps. Ce premier cours dura presque trois heures. Ils regagnèrent ensuite la maison et le jeune homme les mena dans une petite pièce pour le cours de massage taoïste.

- Le massage taoïste est une pratique ancestrale. Selon la légende, il a été créé pour permettre à L'empereur jaune d'entretenir sa vigueur et sa longévité afin qu'il puisse honorer ses nombreuses concubines.

Il fit une pause et jeta un regard charmeur à Harry qui ne le regardait même pas. Le brun était occupé à prendre des notes. Draco, qui avait perçu ce nouveau regard de Tian jeta un regard noir à ce dernier qui lui répondit par un petit sourire moqueur. L'incident passa totalement inaperçu pour le brun qui était concentré sur le cours.

- Le massage taoïste tient compte de plusieurs notions : alternance de mouvements yin subtiles et de mouvements yang fermes et enveloppants. Il réactiverait la circulation du qi à travers les canaux qui irriguent les organes dans tout le corps, les méridiens. Il se pratique en utilisant une huile de sésame appliquée sur le corps. Il se divise en trois parties et suit un protocole précis. Premièrement : La phase préparatoire qui ouvre les conduits d'énergie et favorise le lâcher-prise. Deuxièmement : La séquence principale d'abord sur le dos puis ensuite sur la face antérieur du corps. Et enfin : La séquence finale concluant par le massage du visage qui stabilise l'énergie et permet de revenir à un niveau de conscience ordinaire. Ce massage dur environ 1h30, il est ponctué par des positions de repos permettant à la conscience corporelle d'assimiler les sensations.

Ils avaient tout noté dans leurs carnets. Tian arbora un large sourire et demanda à Harry de se mettre en boxer et de s'installer sur la table de massage. Draco grogna alors qu'il était invité à se placer aux côtés de Tian pour voir les gestes à pratiquer. La séance fut une véritable torture pour le blond qui avait envie de torturer leur professeur qui massait SON Harry avec bien trop de douceur et s'attardait sur des zones où selon lui, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'attarder. Quand la séance prit fin, il était tellement tendu qu'il serra le brun contre lui dès que ce dernier se releva. Le gryffondor lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne parla pas se laissant aller à l'étreinte possessive et protectrice du serpentard. Le veela en Draco avait besoin d'être rassuré. Même si le brun n'était pas encore lié à lui, il avait besoin de sa présence et de sa chaleur.

L'après midi avait filé à toute vitesse. Ils dînèrent rapidement et rejoignirent Tao dans le jardin comme l'homme leur avait demandé de le faire. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent des planches, des clous et plein d'autres outils qui leurs firent froncer les sourcils. Qu'est ce que l'homme allait leur demander de faire ?

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! C'est parfait... Une tempête est annoncée pour les prochains jours. Vous allez m'aider à barricader la maison.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail. L'opération prit trois bonnes heures et à la fin, ils avaient mal aux bras, aux jambes et dans le dos. Ils étaient épuisés. Cette journée avait été interminable. Ils bénirent Merlin que le lendemain soit un dimanche** (4)**. C'était leur jour de repos et ils pourraient dormir très tard et lambiner toute la journée. Ils allèrent à leur chambre, enfilèrent des bas de pyjamas, se glissèrent sous les couvertures et s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes touchèrent leurs oreillers.

_**Maison de Rémus, Princes Square, Londres, 16 Septembre 1997.**_

Onze jours, déjà onze jours que Lucius vivait dans cette maison. Malgré deux premiers jours assez difficiles, le lycan et lui avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre. Ils prenaient leurs repas en commun et discutaient de temps à autre autour d'un thé. Tout avait changé quand la magie veela de Lucius c'était brusquement éveillée à la vision d'un Rémus torse nu cinq jours plus tôt. Depuis, l'odeur du lycan était devenue aussi envoutante qu'insupportable. Le blond c'était rendu compte avec horreur que Rémus Lupin était son compagnon. Le fait que ce soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais le fait que ce soit un lycan lui faisait peur. De plus, ce soir là, il y aurait la première pleine lune **(5)** et il appréhendait un peu. Bien sûr, le propriétaire des lieux lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Comme il était connu que le temps s'écoulait plus vite quand on devait faire face à un événement qui nous effrayait. La journée passa à une vitesse affolante. Rémus et lui dînèrent tôt et le repas ce fit dans un silence de plomb. Le loup garou était toujours déprimé les jours de pleine lune. Ces jours là lui rappelaient le monstre qu'il était. Il n'avait rien d'un monstre. Il était même une personne bonne et généreuse mais il se détestait d'être un loup garou. À la fin du dîner, le lycan prit la parole.

- Bon et bien je vais rejoindre l'endroit qui m'est réservé pour mon petit problème de fourrure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas risque que je m'enfuis.

Lucius ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'un hochement tête. Rémus tourna les talons et alla à la cave. Quand il fut sur place, il ôta ses vêtements, les plia soigneusement et les posa sur une chaise. Ensuite, il entra dans la cage et s'installa sur le matelas qui était posé sur le sol. Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans sa prison, la porte de celle ci se ferma dans un claquement sonore qui le fit frissonner. Puis, l'attente commença.

Au salon, le blond était en train de lire un livre de magie ancienne en jetant des regards vers l'extérieur de temps à autre. Le soleil était couché depuis peu et la lune faisait son apparition. Rémus était sûrement en pleine transformation maintenant. Rien que l'idée lui donna des frissons. Il avait mal pour l'homme qui devait vivre ça chaque mois. Il avait longtemps méprisé les loups-garous mais Rémus et sa douceur lui avait changé d'avis. Un homme aussi gentil, compréhensif et capable d'empathie ne méritait pas une telle malédiction. Les heures s'écoulèrent et Lucius tomba dans un sommeil agité.

Dans la cave, Rémus vivait l'enfer. La transformation avait été douloureuse et malgré sa potion tue loup, le loup en lui était déchainé. Il n'avait jamais vécu de pleine lune aussi intense avant celle ci. Dans un coin sombre de sa conscience d'homme, il se dit que la présence de Lucius dans cette maison n'était probablement étrangère au phénomène et que le loup en lui voulait rejoindre le blond. La question était de savoir pourquoi. Il détestait tellement cette partie de lui qu'il ne c'était jamais vraiment renseigné sur les points positifs de sa condition. Il se jetait contre les murs et les barreaux de la cage. Il avait éventré son matelas. Il se mordait, se griffait. Il se tapait la tête contre le mur au fond de sa cellule. Il hurlait de douleur, de colère. Il voulait quitter cette cage et retrouver le blond qui était à l'étage. À la fin de la nuit, il reprit forme humaine et s'écroula sur le sol. Il était en très mauvaise état. Son corps était couvert de plaies et le sang s'écoulait sur le sol. Il devait avoir plusieurs fractures également.

Il était presque 10 heures du matin quand Lucius ouvrit les yeux. Il peina à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait puis enfin, il reconnut le salon de Rémus. Sa nuit avait été rythmée de nombreux cauchemars et il était courbatu d'avoir dormi dans le fauteuil. Dès qu'il fut correctement éveillé, quelque chose le frappa. La maison était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Généralement, Rémus préparait le petit déjeuner et son sourire était assez communicatif le matin. Une pointe d'angoisse monta en lui sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte par laquelle le lycan avait disparu la veille et l'ouvrit. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à la cave, il fronça le nez. Une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Il avait peur. Il se hâta de descendre la série de marche et se figea...

Rémus était étendu sur le sol, au milieu d'une cage magique et baignait dans son sang. Quand il réalisa que l'état de l'homme était assez critique, il se mit rapidement en mouvement. Il ouvrit la cage, prit l'homme dans ses bras et se hâta d'allé jusqu'à la chambre du lycan. Sur place, il déposa la masse frêle et sanguinolente sur le lit et alla à la salle de bain faire couler un bain chaud dans lequel il versa plusieurs potions. Il revint ensuite prendre Rémus et le déposa dans la baignoire avec douceur. Là, il prit une éponge de bain et entreprit de le laver lentement comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme attentionné et prenant soin des autres mais l'état de Rémus le touchait énormément. Quand l'opération fut accompli, il sortit le sorcier du bain et le sécha d'un sort. Il revint à la chambre, changea les draps d'un autre sort en tenant toujours l'homme dans ses bras et le déposa dessus. Puis, il fouilla dans l'armoire, prit un bas de pyjama et le lui mit. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui, déposa un baiser sur son front sans vraiment réaliser son geste et quitta la pièce.

_**Poudlard, Grande salle, 20 Septembre 1997.**_

Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle et prenaient leur petit déjeuner en discutant et en riant entre eux. La bonne ambiance régnait à Poudlard et la disparition du survivant avait finalement été reléguée au second plan. Pourtant, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient moroses. Le roux était devenu exécrable et ses camarades commençaient à le détester. Depuis qu'Harry n'était plus là, il tentait de prendre le contrôle de la maison gryffondor mais la colère qu'il nourrissait envers le brun faisait qu'il était bête et méchant avec nombre de ses compagnons de maison. Hermione et lui n'avaient toujours digéré le fait qu'Harry soit parti en les laissant derrière lui.

Indifférent aux états d'âmes de ses camarades, Neville passait le plus clair de son temps avec Luna. Il mangeait même à la table des Serdaigles qui l'avaient adopté sans peine. Severus Snape se faisait moins cruel avec lui et lui donnait des cours de rattrapage en potion. Il lui avait proposé quand il avait remarqué que Neville faisait de réels efforts dans sa matière. Alors que Luna et lui mangeaient des toasts tout en discutant de la journée qu'ils allaient passer à Pré Au Lard, un hibou grand duc arriva et déposa un courrier devant eux. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans le parc pour le lire loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Leur manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione qui les suivit discrètement.

Le gryffondor maladroit et la serdaigle loufoque s'installèrent sous le saule pleureur et le jeune homme déplia le parchemin qu'ils avaient reçu. Là, il commença à lire la lettre à voix haute pour partager les informations avec Luna.

_« Nev', Lou,_

_Nous espérons que vous allez bien et que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Nous sommes désolés de vous obliger à garder le secret sur nous mais vous savez aussi que c'est nécessaire. Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous faisons avant notre retour. Nous savons que notre quête est encore longue et qu'il nous faudra du temps pour être prêt pour ce que vous savez._

_Nous sommes actuellement du côté de Yibin où nous apprenons des tas de choses. Le Tai Chi Chuan est vraiment intéressant. Nous avons aussi des cours d'Herbologie, ça te plairait Nev'. Nous avons commencé à monter un dossier pour toi que nous te ferons parvenir dès que possible. Les cours de massages plairaient bien à Lou je pense._

_Nous vous donnerons de nos nouvelles dès que nous pourrons. Si vous allez à Pré Au Lard, passez voir les deux infernaux. Notre stock à besoin d'être renouvelé. Confiez le tout au vieux ronchon, il nous les fera parvenir._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_à bientôt,_

_Le Phoenix et le Dragon..._

_PS : Y sont cool nos surnoms non ? C'est la classe je trouve. »_

Neville et Luna riaient de la dernière phrase de Harry quand Hermione sortit de sa cachette et approcha d'eux en criant.

- Je le savais !

- Hermione... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Rétorqua Neville en s'empressant de ranger le parchemin.

- Je vous ai suivi. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit que vous aviez des contacts avec Harry ? Avec qui est-il ? Je suis sûr que vous saviez qu'il allait fuir pendant les vacances. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu Dumbledore ? Les deux infernaux c'est Fred et George ? Ils savent où est Harry, ce qu'il fait et avec qui ? Et le ronchon, c'est qui ? Qui couvre Harry à part vous ?

Elle avait débité les questions sans prendre de pose. Elle était rouge de colère. Luna avait la main sur sa baguette hésitant entre lui dire la vérité et lui jeter un oubliette. Neville avait le même dilemme. Il craignait de dire la vérité à la brune. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle répète tout ce qui allait être dit à Ron et Ginny. Mais, la brune pourrait être d'une grande aide au cas où. Le choix était vraiment compliqué.

- Si nous t'expliquons tout. Tu dois faire le serment sorcier que tu ne répéteras à personne ce que nous allons te dire.

La brune sembla se calmer. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation et formula son serment à voix haute. Aussitôt, une lueur dorée l'entoura avant d'être absorbée par son corps.

- Nous avons pas mal discuté avec Harry après l'épisode du ministère. Pendant la sixième année, nous avons été très proches de lui. Il disait que Dumbledore refusait qu'il subisse un entraînement spécial pour la bataille finale. On a donc commencé à prendre des renseignements et à trouver des personnes qui pourraient le former à travers le monde. Ensuite, il y a eu le meurtre raté de Dumbledore et le directeur l'a renvoyé chez ses moldus. À la gare, Draco Malfoy a été capturé et enfermé dans les cachots de Voldemort. Il a été torturé pendant deux semaines. Le lord voulait l'épouser de force pour qu'il porte son héritier. Quand Draco à réussi à s'enfuir, il est allé chez Harry. Ry et lui sont devenus amis l'an dernier. Ry lui a dit qu'il partait pour un tour du monde dans lequel il allait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vaincre Voldemort et Dray a décidé de partir avec lui. Fred et George ne savent pas où ils sont mais les fournissent en farces et attrapes via Severus Snape. Snape est le seul à connaître leurs déplacements précis. Là, nous savons qu'ils sont quelque part en Chine mais sans plus...

- Harry est parti avec Malfoy ?! S'exclama Hermione les yeux brillants de colère.

- Draco n'est pas tout comme tu le penses. Lou et moi on a passé quelques soirées avec Ry et lui l'an dernier. Il n'est pas un connard arrogant. Il jouait un rôle.

- Puis... Le Phoenix et le Dragon sont liés de toute façon. Lança Luna d'une voix rêveuse et mystérieuse.

Neville et Hermione ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. La brune allait poser d'autres questions mais Ron apparut sur le perron du château et l'appela. Elle les remercia de leur confiance et tourna les talons en se promettant de revenir les interroger dès qu'elle le pourrait. La serdaigle et le gryffondor se relevèrent, traversèrent le parc et passèrent devant Rusard pour allé dans le village sorcier.

_**Maison de Tao, Yibin, 26 Septembre 1997.**_

La tempête qu'ils avaient dû affronter vers le 10 du mois avait été violente et éprouvante. Ils avaient dû sortir sous le vent et la pluie battante pour renforcer certaines des protections qu'ils avaient mis autour de la maison. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'entraîner pendant trois jours. Au départ à cause de la tempête puis ensuite à cause du sol détrempé. Ils étaient actuellement dans le jardin de la maison assis face à Tao qui allait leur montrer des nouveaux mouvements. Draco avait appris à maîtriser les mouvements avec un éventail de combat et Harry avec une épée.

- Vous commencez à bien maîtriser le Bing Chi **(6)**. Nous allons donc passer à la dernière étape. C'est le San Shou ou Esquiver avec les mains. C'est un enchaînement qui se pratique à deux dans un jeu continu d'attaques et de défenses feintes. Ça vous apprendra à esquiver, feinter. Ça aiguisera vos réflexes. Bien sûr, vous continuerez également à perfectionner les autres points que nous avons vus.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Draco vint se placer devant Tao. L'homme lui montra les enchaînements à faire alors que Harry prenait des photos et des notes. Ensuite, l'homme disparut dans la maison et le serpentard et le gryffondor continuèrent leur entraînement. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en deux mois. Il bénissait les inventeurs des potions aiguise méninge, des potions de langages, des potions de mémoires et autre. Sans tout ça, ils n'auraient pas pu engranger autant d'informations en à peine deux mois. Plus il y pensait et plus Harry se disait que Ron et Hermione l'auraient gêné s'ils étaient venus avec lui. La brune n'aurait pas pu tenir physiquement. Le roux se serait plainds des informations à retenir et de la nourriture. Il n'aurait jamais pu se lever à l'aube non plus. Non, vraiment, partir avec Draco était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise dans sa courte vie. Les autres ayant été de faire confiance aux Dursley, de faire la paix avec Snape et de se rapprocher d'avantage de Luna et Neville. Il était tellement prit dans son entraînement et ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il poussa un cri aiguë quand Draco se jeta sur lui et qu'ils atterrirent tout deux sur le sol terreux, le blond à califourchon sur lui et arborant un sourire victorieux. Il éclata de rire, il aimait quand le blond était d'humeur joyeuse.

Après s'être taquiné et une bagarre de chatouille plutôt puéril. Ils se levèrent, entrèrent dans la maison, prirent une douche, se changèrent et allèrent au salon pour déjeuner.

_**Maison des Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, 28 Septembre 1997**_

La tante Pétunia s'était levée tôt et ne cessait de s'agiter dans la maison. Severus et Rémus venaient déjeuner et ils avaient dit qu'ils amenaient une autre personne avec eux. Que cette personne souhaitait leur parler. Puis, Draco et Harry devaient téléphoner en fin d'après midi. Elle avait hâte d'entendre leurs voix, savoir s'ils allaient bien. Depuis leur départ, elle était toujours angoissée. Dudley la regardait s'agiter en secouant la tête et Vernon avait préféré fuir la maison et ne revenir qu'à l'heure où les invités étaient censés arriver.

- Dudley ! Ranges le salon et le couloir de l'entrée. Après, tu tondras la pelouse.

- Oui m'man... marmonna le concerné.

Il traîna des pieds et remis les chaussures qui traînaient dans le meuble prévu pour les accueillir. Il accrocha les manteaux et vestes au porte manteau et passa un coup de balai. Ensuite, il gagna le salon. Là, il rangea la télécommande dans le petit panier prévu pour et la remis dans le meuble de télé. Il mit les magasines dans le porte revue qui était prêt du fauteuil. Passa un coup sur la table basse pour ôter la poussière ou les éventuelles miettes qui y seraient. Quand il fut certain que tout était fait. Il sortit de la maison par la porte fenêtre et alla prendre la tondeuse dans l'abri de jardin. Il la mit en route et tondit la pelouse.

La matinée se déroula ainsi. Une Pétunia nerveuse qui préparait le repas et hurlait des ordres à son fils et un Vernon absent. Peu avant que les invités arrivent. Dudley alla prendre une douche et se changea. Quand il revint au salon, son père passait la porte d'entrée. Dudley lui jeta un regard noir et continua son chemin.

Tout était prêt et parfait. Pétunia avait déposé des Toasts et l'apéritif sur la table basse et la maison était impeccable. Un pop se fit entendre et elle se rendit dans le couloir pour accueillir les invités. Severus et Rémus déposèrent un baiser sur ses joues et le dernier invité lui serra la main. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais vu son apparence physique, elle était certaine que c'était le père de Draco. Elle était en colère contre cet homme mais décida de prendre sur elle. En bonne hôtesse de maison, elle les mena au salon et les invita à s'asseoir en priant dieu pour que Vernon parvienne à garder son calme. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole et entreprit de présenter l'homme.

- Bonjour Vernon, Dudley... Bon, je vous présente Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco.

Dès qu'il eut lâché l'information et avant que Severus ne puisse présenter les Dursley à Lucius, Dudley se leva, s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux d'un Lucius étonné et lui serra la gorge d'une main. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier et cracha entre ses dents serrées.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de mal à Dray... Je ne vais pas vous juger pour ça mais faites encore du mal à mon frère et je vous arrache les couilles...

Sur ceux, il se leva et reprit sa place. Lucius était blême et Severus ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Son rire grave raisonna dans le salon. Quand il se reprit, il expliqua qui était les moldus chez qui Lucius était.

- Lucius... Je te présente Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Les Dursley sont les tuteurs de Harry Potter. Ils ont accueillis ton fils quelques temps et l'ont adopté comme tu as pu le constater. Dites-moi Dudley... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie de menacer la virilité des hommes que vous croisez ?

- Menacez la virilité d'un homme et il prendra vos propos bien plus au sérieux... C'est bien connu. Vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier notre première rencontre Severus, pas vrai ?

- Elle était assez mouvementée...

Rémus, qui connaissait l'histoire se retenait de rire mais quand Pétunia eut le fou rire, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et la rejoignit rapidement alors que Severus grognait et que Dudley le regardait avec malice. Cela eut pour mérite d'alléger l'ambiance un peu tendue qui régnait dans la pièce depuis l'arrivée des trois sorciers. L'apéritif et le déjeuner se déroulèrent dans le calme. Lucius raconta son histoire et ce qui l'avait poussé à changer de camp et à changer d'avis sur son fils. Bien qu'encore sceptique, les Dursley lui laissèrent le bénéfice du doute.

Les heures avaient défilé rapidement et Pétunia sursauta quand le téléphone sonna. Dudley se leva et courut jusqu'à l'appareil pour décrocher.

- Allô...

- Lut Dudley ! C'est Dray...

- Hey Dray ! Vous allez bien ?

- Super et vous ça va ?

Maman a été une vraie diablesse ce matin. Rémus et Severus ont été invités pour le déjeuner. J'ai dû l'aider à astiquer la maison à fond et tondre la pelouse. Un vrai tyran et mon père m'a lâchement abandonné.

- Pauvre Duddy... Ry dit qu'il te fait un gros bisou pour te consoler.

- Merci mon cousin préféré...

- Il dit 'arrête de faire de la lèche Big D j'suis ton seul cousin de toute façon'...

- Ouais... Arg... J'te donne le téléphone sinon ma mère va m'arracher le bras...

Pétunia mit une tape derrière la tête de Dudley et prit le téléphone...

- Draco ! Vous allez bien ? Vous mangez bien au moins ? Vous dormez assez ? Les personnes chez qui vous êtes vous traitent bien ? Et Harry ?

- Du calme Tunia ! Tout va très bien. Nous mangeons bien, nous dormons assez, nous sommes très bien traités et Harry va bien. Il t'embrasse.

Alors que Pétunia et Draco continuaient à discuter. Lucius regardait le téléphone incrédule et avec une pointe d'envie. La femme discutait avec son fils en utilisant cet objet. Il voulait lui parler aussi. Dudley le prit un peu à l'écart et lui expliqua comment fonctionnait l'appareil. Quand il eut terminé les explications, Pétunia dis au revoir à Draco en lui disant qu'elle lui passait quelqu'un qui voulait lui parler puis tendit le téléphone à Lucius.

- Draco ?

Il y eut un cri étouffé et un silence. L'homme entendait Harry Potter qui parlait à son fils et semblait le rassurer. Finalement, après une attente de quelques secondes qui lui sembla durer des heures, il entendit la voix de Draco.

- Papa. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien fils. Je voulais te dire que je ne te trahirai pas. Je ne dirai à personne où tu es. Quoique vous fassiez pour mettre un terme à cette guerre, continuez. Je serai à vos côté pour la bataille finale. Tu avais raison Draco... Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi... Je...Je suis fier de toi...

- Merci papa. Répondit Draco un sanglot dans la voix.

Draco semblait pleurer et être incapable de parler parce que quelqu'un prit le téléphone et commença à parler à Lucius.

- Mr Malfoy... J'espère vraiment que vous êtes sincère parce que Draco ne pourra pas supporter une trahison de votre part. Vous êtes sa seule famille et malgré votre passé tumultueux, il vous aime.

- Je suis sincère. Prenez soin de lui Harry... Je vous passe Severus, il a quelque chose à vous dire...

Lucius donna l'appareil à son ami et resta silencieux. Il était très troublé. Il semblait que Harry Potter et son fils soient très proches. Puis le brun avait réussi à calmer Draco, grâce à lui, ils avaient un peu parlé. Il regarda Severus qui discutait avec le brun et se promit de lui poser quelques questions sur toute cette histoire plus tard.

La journée se termina dans le calme. Pétunia montra des photos que Harry et Draco avaient envoyé par mail et Lucius fut étonné de voir à quel point le physique de son fils c'était modifié. Puis, il était souriant sur les photos. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de sang pur. Ça faisait chaud au cœur de l'homme de le voir comme ça. Il avait l'air heureux, insouciant. Ils quittèrent Privet Drive peu avant le dîner. Rémus et lui gagnèrent la maison du Lycan et Severus repartit à Poudlard.

Que ce soit en Chine ou en Angleterre, la fin du mois passa très rapidement. Sur le sol anglais, Voldemort multipliait les raids meurtriers, les enlèvements et autre. En Chine, Draco et Harry s'entraînaient toujours aussi dur et n'avaient que très peu de moment de loisirs. On était déjà le 4 Octobre et le lendemain, ils partaient pour le Népal. Ils allaient passer un mois dans une maison proche de Katmandou pour y apprendre des notions sur l'hindouïsme et le yoga.

_**Voilà, ce chapitre prend fin et le prochain se déroulera au Népal. Il y aura leur voyage entre la Chine et le Népal, leur formation et quelques nouvelles de l'Angleterre aussi bien du côté de Voldemort que de celui de l'ordre ou de Poudlard. Bises à tous... à bientôt... Nat et Cleo**_

**(1) **Nous avons fait des recherches et la distance exact entre Lichuan et Yibin est de 678,9 km. Comme la maison dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas à Lichuan même, nous avons arrondi à 700 km.

**(2)** Tian est un prénom masculin chinois qui veut dire 'paradis, ciel'

**(3)** Tao est un prénom masculin chinois qui veut dire 'grande vague'

**(4)** Nous avons vérifié, le 7 Septembre 1997 était bien un dimanche.

**(5)** La pleine Lune avait bien lieu le 16 septembre en 1997...

**(6) **Le Bing Chi ou pratique des armes. C'est la partie du Tai Chi Chuan qui se pratique avec des armes. La pratique des armes est une des grandes traditions du Tai Chi Chuan. Pour chaque arme, il y a un enchaînement fondamental à étudier. Voici une liste des armes utilisées dans le Tai Chi d'armes : La lance, le sabre, le double sabre, l'épée, la hallebarde chinoise, l'éventail, le bâton, le double bâton, la masse, la perche, les serpes, les poignards, la canne.

_**Nous vous rappelons que la plupart des infos viennent de Wikipédia et de livres que nous possédons. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous donner des informations justes et ne pas vous assommer non plus avec des explications lourdes... **_

_**RAR : **_

_**Bill Tenshi Koi : Merci pour tes reviews...**_

_**Li-san : Dans ce chapitre un peu plus de tentions mais ça va... à bientôt. Bises**_

_**Marjo76 : Encore plein d'infos dans ce chapitre et ça continuera. Ils ont eu quelques tentions avec leurs hôtes sur ce coup mais comme tu peux le voir, rien de grave. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Stormtrooper2 : Merci pour la review. Tu as pu lire les résultats de la demande de Lucius à Dumby dans le chap. Pour le rapprochement entre Draco et Ry il va continuer à se faire tranquillement. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Titemb-bm : Pour le fait que Lucius se fasse attraper ou pas tu verras. Sinon, nous sommes ravi que l'histoire te plaise. À bientôt... Bises.**_

_**JTFLAM : Merci pour tes reviews toujours très complètes. Nous avions précisé que Draco et Harry avaient fait des recherches dans des guides sorciers pour les personnes à contacter durant leur quête et Severus en a donné quelques uns. Tu as pu constater que Dumby a aidé Lucius mais pas sans rien en retour. Manipulateur glucosé jusqu'au bout. À bientôt Bises...**_

_**Rei Li-chan : nous espérons que cette suite t'a plu. Merci pour la review... à bientôt. Bises.**_

_**Loveless1305 : Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait plaisir. Les informations sur ce qu'ils apprennent sont réelles et oui, beaucoup d'heures de recherches pour que tout soit cohérent sans être assommant. Pour les dialogues, ça dépendra des chapitres et de ce qui doit s'y dérouler mais nous pensons que la narration est nécessaire pour se repérer dans l'espace, le temps etc etc. Donc, il y a beaucoup de narration dans nos fics. Tu vois, on a mit les rar à la fin... à bientôt, Bises.**_

_**MagaliHP : Merci pour ta review. Qu'elle soit courte n'est pas un problème. Ça nous fait plaisir et ça nous boost. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Calimero : Merci beaucoup. Nous espérons que ce nouveau chap t'as comblé. Bises.**_

_**elea kin : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**77Hildegard : Merci pour ta review. Pour le compagnon de Lucius, tu as eu la réponse. Pour Dray et Ry et bien Dray ouvre les yeux plus vite que son compagnon de vie et de voyage. Mais ça avance tranquillement quand même. À bientôt, bises.**_

_**Diabline : T'as vu le chap est arrivé plus vite !!! Promis le prochain sera pas trop long à venir non plus. Merci pour tes reviews.. Bises...**_

_**La Rose De Minuit : Merci beaucoup pour la Review. La suite est arrivée assez vite sur ce coup là. Nous faisons notre maximum pour offrir des chapitres régulièrement mais nous devons faire beaucoup de recherches et l'écriture de l'histoire prend du temps même si nous avons le plan de fic complet. À bientôt c'est promis... Bises.**_

_**Cricket32 : Merci pour ta Review. On fait le max pour poster rapidement mais les recherches sont longues parfois... « petit message de Cleo : Mes fics vont arriver... Pour Prophétie je dois retravailler les chaps déjà en ligne quand me suis relue j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Sinon pour la meute, le chap 11 est en cours mais quelques soucis pour le boucler celui là... » à bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Lilylys : Merci pour la Review. Leur voyage continue. Dans ce chap, Dumby a un peu abandonné ses recherches mais il est têtu. Nous espérons que le chap t'a plu. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Yuseiko-chan : Merci pour la review. Harry comprend déjà qu'il est attiré par Dray mais il repousse tout ça au loins parce qu'il est persuadé que Dray pourra jamais s'intéresser à lui de cette manière. Puis, il est plutôt timide le Ryry. Sinon pour le compagnon de Lucius la réponse était dans le chapitre. À bientôt... Bises...**_

_**Lena Zeinyom : Merci pour la review... De nombreuses réponses à tes questions étaient dans ce chapitre. Pour Rosier, il espionne pour Sev' qui ne redonne que certaines informations à Dumby et met le reste de côté pour Ry, pour son futur combat. On en parlera un peu plus par la suite. En tout cas, la suite rapidement c'est promis. À bientôt.. Bises.**_

_**Sami-saka : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et les compliments nous sommes ravis que notre façon de voir les personnages de HP te plaise. Dumby, même du côté gentil, reste un vieux glucosé manipulateur. Nous espérons que ce chapitre t'a plu. La suite rapidement c'est promis... Bises.**_

_**Kiwibanane : Merci pour la review... Pour Dumbledore, il espérait un peu que son arme se sacrifie pendant la bataille finale c'est vrai. On en apprendra plus tout au long de la fic. Sinon Draco sait que Ry est son compagnon mais il sait aussi que le brun est plutôt timide et innocent et que le brusquer serait un peu le perdre. Du coup, la romance assez lentement. À bientôt c'est promis.. Bises.**_

_**Briottet : Merci pour la review. Nous espérons que ce chapitre t'a plu. À bientôt pour la suite. Bises.**_

_**Rozenn2356 : Merci beaucoup pour la review. Alors ce chap ? Satisfaisant ou pas. Nous chapitres seront toujours assez long. Nous travaillons beaucoup pour cette fic et nous savons comme c'est frustrant d'attendre parfois plusieurs semaines pour un chap lu parfois en 3 minutes. La suite aussi vite que nous pouvons c'est promis... à bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Quam : Merci pour la review. Et bien disons que si l'écriture avance bien c'est un chap tous les 1 à deux semaines mais les recherches, l'écriture et tout ça, ça prendre beaucoup de temps. Pour la faute d'orthographe que tu as soulevé Cleo plaide coupable c'est ma bête noir en orthographe ce c' ou s'... J'ai essayé de m'améliorer dans ce chap. j'ai réussi ??? à bientôt Bises.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas à part certains qui apparaitront dans notre fic.**_

_**Ratio M parce que c'est bien meilleur comme ça.**_

_**Paring : C'est une Drarry donc Draco comme dominant. Et autres couples.**_

_**Nous sommes deux à travailler sur cette histoire. Natsume-Yusuke et Cleo McPhee. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Ceci est un Slash et le ratio M n'est pas là pour rien donc homophobes veillez quitter cette page.**_

_**Résumé : Après sa sixième année, Harry retourne chez les Dursley et décide qu'il partira dès ses 17 ans. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard et se lancera dans une longue quête afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Une personne inattendue l'accompagnera. Slash HP/DM Mpreg. Sirius est bien mort mais Dumbledore non.**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui nous ont mis en favoris ou alert. Nous vous rappelons que le RAR se trouve maintenant en fin de chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous,**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Népal et emmerdes en Angleterre.**_

_**Maison de Tao, Soirée du 4 Octobre 1997.**_

La fin de la formation c'était très bien déroulée et Draco et Harry avaient réussi à faire la paix avec Tao. Le brun avait raison depuis le début. L'homme avait voulu les tester. Quand il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient sérieux et qu'ils avaient vraiment envie d'apprendre, il était devenu bien plus sympathique. Il avait d'ailleurs été présent pour ce dernier dîner et ils avaient longuement discuté. Le repas c'était donc déroulé dans une ambiance assez détendue et festive. Tao leur avait offert quelques armes le matin même et Tian des livres sur ce qu'ils avaient appris avec lui.

Quand le repas prit fin, Draco et Harry quittèrent le salon pour regagner leur chambre. Ils avaient encore quelques affaires à préparer et ils devaient se coucher tôt pour prendre la route tôt le lendemain matin. Ils étaient dans le couloir quand Tian attrapa le brun par le bras et demanda à lui parler. Le survivant haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de son ami blond et suivit son hôte un peu à l'écart.

- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi pour cette dernière soirée. On pourrait allé en discothèque pour boire un verre et danser.

Harry se crispa, Tian avait posé une main sur sa hanche et lui faisait un sourire charmeur. Le brun détestait cette attitude. Un peu plus loin, Draco fulminait. Il se retenait de frapper leur hôte. Ce crétin n'avait pas le droit de draguer SON Harry comme ça. Il vit le brun repousser doucement leur hôte et reculer d'un pas pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry répondait à Tian.

- C'est sympa d'avoir proposé mais j'ai pas envie de sortir. Draco et moi on a encore des choses à faire et demain on part tôt. Puis, je ne laisserai pas Draco seul.

- Oh.. Je vois...

le survivant fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son vis à vis sous entendait par cette courte phrase. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Tian l'attira contre lui et essaya de l'embrasser. Le jeune sorcier, hors de lui, le repoussa violemment et lui donna une gifle retentissante avant de lui hurler dessus.

- Non mais ça va pas ! On ne se connait pas tout les deux et en plus je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi ! De quel droit te permets tu de faire ça sans ma permission !

Sur cette réplique, Harry tourna les talons, attrapa la main de Draco et traîna le blond vers leur chambre dont il claqua la porte pour montrer à quel point il était en colère. Le veela l'était aussi. Si le gryffondor n'avait pas repoussé Tian, il aurait probablement frappé ce cafard. Il lui aurait arraché a tête, il l'aurait torturé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère. Les yeux du serpentard lançaient des éclairs alors que le gryffondor et lui étaient enfin seuls.

- Il te voulait quoi ce cafard ? À part tenter de t'embrasser bien sûr ! Explosa le blond.

- M'inviter à sortir...

Draco grogna, il tremblait de colère. Le brun lui jeta un regard surpris et l'attira contre lui pour le calmer. Le serpentard prit une profonde inspiration. Sentir son compagnon contre lui le calmait mais c'était aussi très dur. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le jeter sur le lit et de le faire sien. Il fallait qu'il se retienne, Harry n'était pas prêt du tout. Il ne connaissait rien des sentiments du blond à son égard. Le survivant le recula un peu et déposa un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres. L'héritier Malfoy ferma les yeux et respira fort. Il déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de son compagnon et s'éloigna en disant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Le gryffondor le regarda fuir la pièce, incrédule.

Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Draco ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il avait soigné et aidé le serpentard et réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier avait ce type de réaction. Peut être que Dudley avait raison et que Draco voyait plus qu'un ami en lui. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça et se donner de faux espoirs. Depuis quand le blond avait il volé son coeur ? Il l'ignorait mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait ce blondinet arrogant et narcissique.

La fin de leur soirée se déroula dans un silence tendu durant lequel ils terminèrent de préparer leurs bagages. Quand ce fut fait, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent enlacés. Draco mit du temps à trouver le sommeil. Il allait devoir parler à Harry. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Qu'il était son compagnon. Quand il parvint à s'endormir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

_**Yibin → Katmandou, 5 Octobre 1997.**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux en premier, comme chaque jour depuis le début de ce long périple entamé deux mois plus tôt. Il sentit un poids sur lui et les mains de Draco fermement accrochées à ses hanches comme si le blond avait peur qu'il s'enfuit durant la nuit. Le serpentard avait l'air détendu. Il était vraiment beau. Le gryffondor se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec son compagnon de route. La tension ressentie la veille ne pouvait pas durer. Il observa le blond encore quelques minutes et entreprit de le réveiller en douceur. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et marmonna que c'était trop tôt et qu'il préférait rester dans les bras d'un beau brun plutôt que de se lever. Le dit beau brun se sentit rougir furieusement et secoua le serpentard pour qu'il se lève.

Après un moment de gêne, ils prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et gagnèrent le salon. Ils étaient seuls. Tian et Tao avaient laissé un mot sur la table pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et bonne route. Pas de panier repas comme chez leurs précédents hôtes, pas d'au revoir chaleureux, rien. Ils étaient un peu déçus par autant de froideur mais avec ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir entre Tian et Harry, ce n'était pas étonnant. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés leur repas, ils prirent leurs bagages, les chargèrent dans leur camionnette et se mirent en route. Ils avaient près de 3000 Km à parcourir et ils savaient qu'ils en auraient pour trois à quatre jours de voiture. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps et profiter de la nature et des paysages.

Quand ils firent leur première pause. Ils avaient parcouru presque 200 km. Ils étaient dans une petite ville du nom de Leshan. Ils trouvèrent un petit magasin et décidèrent d'allé y acheter de quoi manger et boire pour la longue période qu'ils allaient passer sur la route. Bien que de courte durée, cette escale leur fit un bien fou. Ils c'étaient dégourdis les jambes, avaient prit l'air et se sentaient de nouveau d'attaque pour le trajet qu'il restait à faire. Harry décida de discuter avec le blond pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur sa colère de la veille. Il était temps de crever l'abcès.

- Dray ?

- Oui.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Draco se crispa. Il ne sentait pas du tout cette conversation. Il avait peur qu'elle aboutisse à un froid entre eux mais il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à un moment ou un autre. Surtout après sa colère de la veille. Le brun avait sûrement tout compris maintenant. Restait à savoir s'il accepterait ou pas. Ils c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés en quelques mois mais il n'était pas sûr que Harry le voyait de cette façon. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit.

- Vas y...

- Pourquoi tu étais si en colère hier soir ? Je veux dire... On aurait dit que tu étais jaloux...

- Peut être parce que c'était le cas...

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il pensait que le blond aurait nié. Draco avait vraiment été jaloux de Tian ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le serpentard s'intéresse à lui de cette façon. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le blond et lui c'étaient détestés, puis respectés et enfin ils étaient devenus amis. Des amis très proches. Peut être trop proche parfois. Tout avait toujours été extrême entre eux. Que ce soit dans leurs anciennes querelles ou dans cette amitié.

- Je...je ne comprend pas. Je ne suis pas...beau... Et puis on était pas du tout proche avant. Je suis un peu perdu je crois.

- Tu te trompes Ry. Tu es beau. Tu es même vraiment désirable. Tu as un caractère vraiment génial. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tenter de te haïr. C'est vraiment impossible.

Harry se mit à rougir violemment et le silence tomba dans la camionnette. Draco soupira. Bon, cette discussion ne les menait pas bien loin. Puis maintenant, le brun était gêné. Il prenait cette réaction comme un rejet même si Harry ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement. Il se tourna vers la vitre et regarda les paysages défiler.

Le brun observait la route tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Les heures et les kilomètres défilèrent dans un silence totale seulement rompu par les bruits du moteur ou de la nature. Il ne faisait pas très chaud à l'extérieur et ils étaient sur des routes de montagne. Le survivant devait faire attention à tout où ils risquaient d'avoir un accident.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, ils étaient près d'une ville du nom de Kangding et ils avaient parcouru entre 650 et 700 km. L'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée et ils avaient vraiment faim. Ils trouvèrent un petit coin isolé et descendirent de la camionnette. Le blond mit une couverture sur le sol et Harry sortit ce qu'ils avaient acheté pour le déjeuner avant de s'asseoir près du serpentard. Il y avait toujours ce silence gêné. Draco soupira alors que le survivant croquait dans un sandwich en regardant partout sauf vers lui.

- Tu sais Harry c'est pas parce que j'ai dit que tu me plaît que j'attends quoi que soit. Je n'ai fait que répondre honnêtement à ta question. Si je ne te plaît pas et que tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne vais pas te haïr pour ça...

Le brun sursauta dès qu'il entendit la voix de son ami. Il écouta les paroles du serpentard et se sentit quelque peu coupable. C'est vrai que sa réaction pouvait laissé à penser qu'il n'aimait pas le blond mais c'était tellement loin de la réalité. Il appréciait vraiment Draco mais il avait peur. Depuis Cédric, il ne s'était attaché à personne de cette façon. Il avait peur de perdre le blond. De se retrouver seul et abandonné. Toutes les personnes à qui il tenait finissaient par mourir. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant de répondre au serpentard.

- C'est pas ça... Dire que tu ne me plaît pas serait mentir. Seulement, depuis que Cédric est mort... Je n'ai eu personne. J'ai peur. Ceux que j'aime meurs Draco. Si notre relation évolue et que quelque chose t'arrive, je ne m'en remettrai pas. J'en peux plus de cette guerre, de ces morts... J'ai peur et je suis perdu...

Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin et vit qu'il pleurait. Il se donna mentalement une claque. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il approcha du survivant et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il avait au moins quelques réponses. Il plaisait au brun mais ce dernier avait peur. Ils avaient au moins un peu avancé.

Quand le brun fut calmé, ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Après qu'ils soient repus, Harry vint se blottir contre Draco. Il avait besoin de se sentir protégé. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Après une bonne heure de calme et de tendresse, ils se relevèrent, remirent les affaires dans la camionnette et reprirent la route. Ils voulaient parcourir un maximum de kilomètres avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient camper au milieu des montagnes et tenteraient de trouver un endroit suffisamment caché pour que les moldus ne les voient pas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter mais en abordant des sujets plus légers. Ils savaient tous les deux que la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin et au déjeuner n'était pas terminée mais aucun n'avait envie de la reprendre pour le moment.

_**Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, 5 Octobre 1997.**_

Xenophilius Lovegood était dans son atelier. Il était ravi. Il avait recruté une bonne équipe de journalistes et les ventes du Chicaneur avaient explosées depuis qu'il l'avait transformé en journal d'information.

En effet, le Daily Prophet était contrôlé par le ministère et cachait une grande partie des évènements qui se déroulaient dans cette guerre. Lui, il avait décidé de parler des raids, des disparitions et de tout le reste même s'il savait que c'était dangereux.

L'enlèvement du fabriquant de baguette Ollivander avait fait grand bruit. Gripsec, directeur de Gringotts avait également disparu et les gobelins étaient un peu perdus.

Un mangemort espion informait un de ses journalistes anonyme et donc, les articles publiés étaient toujours vrais.

Les presses tournaient à plein régime quand il entendit une explosion à l'étage du dessous. Il bloqua la porte de son atelier, réduisit les presses et les journaux déjà imprimés et activa le portoloin qu'il avait au cou. C'était Charlie Weasley qui le lui avait fourni. Il était le patron du seul journal qui parlait objectivement de la guerre. Il ne devait pas être capturé.

Alors qu'il atterrissait dans le jardin du Terrier, un groupe de mangemort fouillait sa maison. Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Ils se défoulaient comme pour chaque raid. Ils arrivèrent au salon et rirent de la décoration douteuse. Xenophilius avait toujours été considéré comme un fou excentrique.

Un des mangemorts vit une corne accrochée au mur et se mit à rire bruyamment. Rodolphus Lestrange reconnut aussitôt la corne d'éruptif, il allait crier à Crabbe sénior de ne pas y toucher mais c'était trop tard. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper deux de ses collègues et de transplanner avant que la maison n'explose. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Crabbe Senior et son frère Rabastan. Il était dans une rage folle. Quand il mettrait la main sur ce cinglé de Xeno, cet abruti paierait.

Au Terrier, le père de Luna avait tout de suite était prit en charge par Molly. Il raconta à la matriarche Weasley que des mangemorts c'étaient introduis chez lui et qu'il avait juste eut le temps d'emporter ses presses et de fuir. Il était un peu choqué mais il allait bien, c'était le principal. Alors qu'il terminait son récit, ils entendirent une forte explosion. La maison des Lovegood venait d'être réduite en miette.

Molly, plutôt calme malgré la situation, alla à sa cheminée et contacta Rémus Lupin pour expliquer la situation. Ce dernier arriva au Terrier quelques minutes plus tard avec Lucius Malfoy. Mrs Weasley salua l'aristocrate blond assez froidement avant de préparer du thé pour tout le monde. Bien que Lucius soit dans l'ordre, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et le détestait toujours autant. Elle toisa le trio d'homme du regard et prit la parole.

- Xenophilius ne peut pas rester ici. Notre maison est une cible de choix et vous le savez. Il ne sera pas en sécurité.

- Pas de problème. Dumbledore nous a dit de le transférer au QG. Il y sera en sécurité et sera présent pendant les réunions. De cette façon, il pourra publier plus de choses dans le Chicaneur.

Molly hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ils discutèrent un peu. Mrs Weasley demanda une fois de plus au lycan comment avançait sa relation avec Tonks. Il soupira. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Nymphadora.

Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas mais Mrs Weasley était têtue et elle était persuadée que Tonks et lui allaient se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Il répondit en tentant de garder son calme.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Molly. Tonks est seulement une amie. Vous savez parfaitement que jamais rien ne se passera entre elle et moi.

La mère de famille ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard noir au lycan qui n'y répondit pas. Il avait l'habitude.

Quand ils eurent terminés leur thé, Lucius et Rémus aidèrent Xenophilius à prendre ses affaires et ils transplannèrent pour Londres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient au Square Grimmaurd et Xeno était installé dans une chambre assez spacieuse où il redonna à ses presses leur taille d'origine et continua à imprimer le dernier numéro du Chicaneur.

_**Yibin → Katmandou, Fin de journée, 5 Octobre 1997.**_

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et ils avaient parcourut plus de 900 Km en une journée. Ils étaient plutôt satisfait de leur avancée. Depuis une bonne demi heure, ils cherchaient un endroit où ils pourraient monter leur tente sorcière. Ils virent une petite route sur leur gauche et s'y engagèrent.

Ils roulèrent presque une heure avant de trouver un monticule rocheux. Ils se stationnèrent derrière et virent une immense étendue herbeuse devant eux. L'endroit était parfait. En plus, avec l'amas rocheux, ils étaient protégés du vent.

Ils descendirent du véhicule, prirent leur tente sorcière et la montèrent de quelques mouvements de baguette. Pendant que le brun amenait leurs affaires à l'intérieur, Draco posait des protections autour de leur habitation. Barrière anti moldu, sort de dissimulation pour les autres sorciers, sort d'intimité, alarme anti intrusion et autre. Quand il fut certain de ne rien avoir oublié, il entra dans la tente pour se réchauffer. Il faisait froid la nuit en montagne.

Le brun et lui s'installèrent dans le salon. Il y avait une petite cheminée dans laquelle ils allumèrent un feu. Ils n'auraient pas froid au moins. Ils firent venir à eux de quoi manger et boire et se restaurèrent tranquillement. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils étaient debout depuis l'aube, il y avait eu leur conversation et aussi la route. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte, se laver et se glisser dans leur lit.

Ils dînèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils purent et prirent une douche. Ils enfilèrent un bas de pyjama et gagnèrent leur chambre. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, se fut Harry qui vint se blottir contre Draco. Le serpentard déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, lui murmura bonne nuit et s'endormit sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, le gryffondor avait rougi, un peu gêné et c'était lui aussi endormi.

_**Tente de Harry et Draco, Milieu de matinée, 6 Octobre 1997.**_

Harry était survolté et courait en tout sens. Draco et lui ne c'étaient pas réveillés et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ils ne pourraient pas parcourir beaucoup de kilomètres ce jour là.

Le blond le bloqua et parla un peu durement pour le calmer. Il fut décidé que le brun allait préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que le blond terminait de rassembler leurs affaires. En agissant avec calme, ils pourraient être partis dans moins d'une heure. De plus, ils étaient déjà lavés et habillés.

Quand le serpentard eut chargé leurs affaires dans la camionnette, il revint dans la tente et prit une tasse de café noir et des toasts qu'Harry avait préparé. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le silence et très vite, ils démontèrent la tente et reprirent la route.

Ils devaient revenir en arrière pour retrouver la route qui les mènerait vers Katmandou. Après une heure sur la petite route qui tenait plus du chemin de terre, ils retrouvèrent enfin une route un peu plus agréable.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis la déclaration du blond la veille. Le serpentard était en parti veela. Il était donc mieux qu'ils ne soient qu'amis. Si quelque chose se passait entre eux et que le blond trouvait son compagnon, Harry souffrirait et il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Fort de ses résolutions, il se reconcentra sur la route. Draco le regardait discrètement. Le gryffondor était vraiment beau. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il était son compagnon. Cet idiot était capable d'en venir à de mauvaises conclusions sur son attirance pour lui.

Les kilomètres et les paysages défilèrent dans un silence entrecoupé de conversations légères sur le Quidditch, leurs années Poudlard ou ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis ces deux mois. En milieu d'après midi, ils commencèrent à avoir faim. Harry trouva un parking pour camion sur la route et s'y arrêta. Ils étaient prêt d'un village nommé Qianning et avaient parcouru un peu plus de 400 km.

Comme il faisait froid, ils décidèrent de s'installer à l'arrière de la camionnette pour manger. Draco jeta un sortilège de chauffage et déposa une couette sur le sol crasseux. Ils s'assirent sur la couverture que le blond avait étendu sur le sol du véhicule et croquèrent dans leurs sandwichs en soupirant. Manger leur faisait un bien fou. Le brun ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Draco et le serpentard commençait à être exaspéré.

- Ry... Si tu as quelque chose à me dire fais le...

Le gryffondor sursauta. Il ne devait pas être discret pour que le blond lise si facilement en lui. Oui, il avait des choses à dire mais ne savait pas trop comment les dire. Il avait peur que Draco prenne mal ses paroles et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui.

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé mal en point prêt de Privet Drive, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Il y avait eu quelques accrocs mais pas de grosses disputes. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié du Serpentard. Il avait besoin de lui. Qu'allait il se passer s'il prenait mal ses paroles ? S'il décidait de l'abandonner et de repartir en Angleterre ? Malgré la boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre, le brun prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'une voix calme. C'était presque un murmure.

- J'ai bien réfléchi depuis notre conversation d'hier. Tu es en partie Veela Draco... Tu as dit que tu avais un compagnon. Je pense que ce serait mieux que nous soyons seulement amis. Si nous avons une relation et que tu trouves ton compagnon, je vais souffrir et je ne veux plus souffrir.

Le serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était pas possible. Comment le brun faisait il pour toujours tout comprendre de travers ? Il devait rêver et il allait se réveiller. Il plongea ses billes orageuses dans les émeraudes et de son compagnon et souffla...

- Crétin !

Harry le fusilla du regard n'appréciant que moyennement l'insulte mais Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il pensait que le gryffondor avait compris mais il fallait croire que non. Le serpentard reprit la parole plus calmement cette fois ci.

- Dis moi Harry. À ton avis. Pourquoi je suis aussi protecteur avec toi ? Pourquoi quand je suis en colère tu es le seul à pouvoir me calmer ? Pourquoi tu es le seul à pouvoir me détendre quand je suis stressé ou que j'ai peur ? Pourquoi je suis si jaloux quand quelqu'un est trop proche de toi ? Pourquoi je me colle à toi la nuit ?

Le brun commençait à comprendre mais ne voulait pas y croire. Draco sous entendait qu'il était son compagnon mais il n'osait pas le dire. S'il se trompait, le serpentard allait sûrement se moquer de lui. Alors, il répondit quelque chose de stupide, une fois encore.

- Euh... Je sais pas... Parce qu'on est ami ?

Draco se frappa le front du plat de la main. C'était impossible. Harry devait vraiment le faire exprès. Il devait rêver. Non, plutôt il cauchemardait. Que devait il faire pour que le brun comprenne ? Bon ! Il avait bien quelques idées là tout de suite mais il n'était pas sûr que le gryffondor soit prêt pour ça.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas plaquer son Harry sur le sol de la camionnette pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages et l'unir à lui même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il prit de profondes inspirations. Le brun observait ses réactions, incertain. Le blond avait l'air assez tendu et en colère et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait rien dit de mal pourtant.

- Dis moi beau brun... Tu sais que je suis ami avec Blaise Zabini n'est ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui. Répondit le brun en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Est ce que tu m'as déjà vu agir avec Blaise comme j'agis avec toi ?

Harry plongea dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Il revoyait Draco et sa horde de serpentard. Pansy collé à son bras, Blaise lui donnant une tape viril dans le dos. Leurs rires, leurs chamailleries mais il devait avouer que le blond n'agissait pas du tout comme avec lui. Même avec Blaise, il restait assez froid et distant.

- Non...

Draco poussa un soupir entre agacement et soulagement. Bon, le brun n'était pas totalement irrécupérable. Il replongea ses orbes grises dans les yeux verts du gryffondor et murmura doucement.

- Alors à ton avis pourquoi ?

Harry voulait parler, lui dire qu'il avait compris mais il n'osait pas croire qu'il était le compagnon du serpentard. Il avait beaucoup lu sur les veelas. Il savait qu'ils étaient protecteurs et doux avec leurs compagnons. Que leur seul but dans la vie était de les rendre heureux.

Être avec Draco signifiait avoir une vraie famille et une vie heureuse. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Son problème était qu'il ne pensait pas avoir droit au bonheur. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, il était persuadé de mourir à la bataille finale alors se dire qu'un avenir était possible était encore dur pour lui. Puis, on lui avait si souvent répété qu'il était un monstre. Tous ces morts dont il se sentait resposable même si on lui avait dit et répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Euh... Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

Draco prit sa tête en coupe et répondit assez sèchement.

- Mais parce que tu es mon compagnon abruti !

Harry le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre l'insulte mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Le blond s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser passionné.

Quand il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes du serpentard sur les siennes, il ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il en rêvait depuis un moment déjà. La langue du blond taquina ses lèvres et il les ouvrit doucement pour lui accorder l'accès à sa bouche.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se frôlèrent, se goutèrent. Elles lutèrent un moment chacun voulant dominer le baiser mais Draco remporta la bataille et elles s'accordèrent en un ballet doux et sensuel. Ils se séparèrent haletant. Leurs joues étaient rougies et leurs souffles courts. Draco posa son front sur le sien et susurra.

- Alors convaincu beau brun ?

Le gryffondor arbora un immense sourire alors que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et de malice. Il répondit...

- Je sais pas trop. Peut être qu'un autre baiser pourrait me convaincre. Le ton du brun était taquin.

Draco émit un petit rire et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Les choses avaient finalement été dites. Le serpentard se sentait soulagé d'un poids alors que Harry se disait que le bonheur était enfin à sa porté. Ils finirent leur repas blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et décidèrent de reprendre la route.

Après avoir rangé les restes de leur repas dans le panier prévu pour sur lequel ils jettèrent un charme de conservation, ils repassèrent à l'avant du véhicule et quittèrent le parking. Ils voulaient parcourir encore 400 à 500 km minimum avant s'arrêter pour la nuit.

_**Près de Londres, Fin d'après midi, 8 Octobre 1997**_

La journée de cours avait été longue et ennuyeuse pour Dudley. Certains de ses profs étaient vraiment soporifiques. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer, se changer et filer à son cours de Boxe Thaïlandaise. Il s'y était inscrit quelques jours plus tôt et ce sport l'aidait à décompresser. Puis, Draco et Harry devaient téléphoner dans la soirée pour dire comment c'était passé le trajet entre Yibin et Katmandou. Il était pressé d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il marchait vers la sortie en discutant avec une jeune fille avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

Marika était une fille de taille moyenne, elle avait de longs cheveux brun parsemés de mèches rouges et de grands yeux d'un bleu très clair. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, ses traits fins. Elle était très belle et le jeune homme était sous son charme. Ils allaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour étudier et la jeune fille était venue plusieurs fois à Privet Drive. Pétunia l'appréciait énormément.

Quand ils furent aux grilles du lycée, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il se sentit rougir et allait répondre quand une voix grave raisonna.

- Dudley Dursley ?

Il regarda partout autour de lui pour déterminer d'où venait la voix et vit des hommes encapuchonnés. Il comprit aussitôt. Des mangemorts étaient là pour le capturer où le tuer. Ils devaient sûrement chercher Harry. L'un d'eux le repéra et cria aux autres.

- Il est là !

Des sorts convergèrent vers lui alors qu'autour de lui les élèves hurlaient de terreur. Marika était cachée derrière un muret et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Un mangemort courait vers Dudley. Le jeune homme se redressa, saisit son sac à dos par une anse et l'envoya vers l'avant en le tenant fermement. Le choc assomma le mangemort qui tomba lourdement sur le macadam.

Là, il vit du coin de l'oeil un mangemort immense qui approchait de lui. Il avait un regard animal et cruel et son rire faisait froid dans le dos. Il se figea un moment et jeta un coup d'oeil à Marika. La jeune fille hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris.

Quand le mage noir attrapa Dudley, le jeune homme jeta son genou en avant et atteignit l'homme à une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et se plia en deux.

Sans perdre une seconde, Dudley courut vers son amie, lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans une course folle. Trois mangemorts suivaient encore. Le jeune homme sortit un fiole contenant un genre de liquide noir de sa poche et la jeta au sol. Là, un épais nuage noir apparut empêchant toute visibilité. Il remercia mentalement Severus de lui avoir apporté de la poudre d'obscurité.

Il s'engouffra dans une rue toute proche et Marika et lui entrèrent dans la première bouche de métro qu'ils croisèrent. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une rame de métro.

Alors que les mangemorts retournaient auprès de leur maître sans le moldu. Dudley et son amie sortirent des couloirs du métro et marchèrent vers Privet Drive. Le coeur du jeune homme battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu peur mais au moins, il était sain et sauf et Marika aussi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Pétunia apparut dans l'entrée et les vis débraillés et essoufflés. Elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire.

- Dudley ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Contact Rémus et Severus ! Des mangemorts ont voulu m'enlever. Je crois qu'ils veulent savoir où est Harry...

- Oh mon dieu !

Pétunia, bien que paniquée, décrocha son téléphone et appela aussitôt Rémus Lupin. Heureusement que le sorcier vivait dans le monde moldu et qu'elle pouvait le contacter à tout moment. Le lycan annonça qu'il prévenait Severus et qu'ils allaient venir très vite pour renforcer les protections de la maison. Seulement, un autre problème se posait. Marika, l'amie de Dudley, avait tout vu et elle était moldue. Ils allaient devoir tout lui raconter où lui effacer la mémoire.

Puis, avec cette histoire, elle ne pourrait plus rentrer chez elle. Elle n'y serait plus en sécurité. Les mangemorts l'avaient vu et n'hésiteraient à s'en prendre à elle pour atteindre Dudley. Ils s'installèrent au salon où la tante Pétunia leur servit du Thé et des biscuits.

Elle venait de poser le plateau sur la table basse quand un pop sonore retentit suivit de deux autres et que Severus, Lucius et Rémus apparurent dans le salon. Surprise, Marika poussa un petit cri terrifié. Le potionniste haussa un sourcil et regarda Dudley. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, se tortilla sur sa chaise et lança...

- Elle était avec moi quand ils m'ont attaqué. J'ai pas eu le choix.

La terreur des cachots répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Dudley venait de sauver cette jeune fille. Les mangemorts l'auraient sûrement emmené au QG où elle aurait été torturée et violée avant d'être tuée.

Pétunia ne put tenir plus longtemps. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus et commença à pleurer. L'homme resserra maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle et tenta de la calmer comme il pouvait.

- Tu te rends compte Sevy. Ils ont voulu s'en prendre à mon Dudley.

- Je sais Tunia. Calme toi. Nous allons mettre un programme de protection en place. Tout va bien se passer. Si vous avez Harry au téléphone ne lui dites rien pour le moment. Cet idiot serait capable de revenir et de se rendre à Voldemort.

Pétunia renifla un peu dans son cou, se détacha de lui et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Puis, le potionniste approcha de Dudley, sérieux et déclara.

- Dudley... Qui est cette jeune fille pour toi ?

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre. Marika plongea son regard dans celui de la terreur des cachots et répondit avec conviction.

- je suis sa petite amie.

Dudley sursauta et se tourna vers son amie avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il devait avoir raté un épisode. Marika lui plaisait énormément mais ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Ça, il en était sûr. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Cependant, le professeur n'avait pas terminé avec ses questions. Il reprit donc la parole.

- C'est sérieux entre vous ?

Encore une fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit.

- Bien sûr que c'est sérieux...

Rémus, Lucius et Severus soupirèrent. Ils allaient devoir raconter toute l'histoire à la jeune femme. Ils espéraient qu'elle prendrait bien la chose et qu'ils n'auraient pas de problème avec le ministère de la magie.

À bien y penser, le ministère n'allait sûrement pas intervenir dans cette affaire. Fudge était tellement incompétent que s'en était indescent de le laisser à ce poste et Ombrage était bien trop occupée à traquer les créatures magiques et autres hybrides comme elle les appelait pour s'intéresser au reste.

Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa canne à pommeau de serpent et fit apparaître plusieurs fauteuils. Pour épargner du travail à Pétunia qui était encore choquée, Severus toussa et appela doucement mais avec fermeté.

- Dobby !

Un crac sonore retentit et le petit elfe apparut. Il portait des vêtements dépareillés et une dizaine de bonnets multicolores. Il s'inclina et demanda.

- Le Maître Snape à appelé Dobby ?

- Oui. Pourrais-tu préparer du thé et un encas pour tout le monde s'il te plaît ?

Le petit elfe regarda autour de lui. Quand il vit Dudley et Pétunia, ses yeux s'emplirent de fureur. Il se souvenait que Harry Potter avait été malheureux dans cette maison. Puis, il vit Lucius Malfoy. Il poussa un petit cri terrifié et se cacha derrière un canapé. Rémus, le plus calme de tous, prit la parole.

- Dobby... Tu ne risques rien. Lucius n'est plus ton maître depuis longtemps et les Dursley s'entendent bien avec Harry maintenant. Ils forment une vraie famille.

La petite créature sortit timidement de sa cachette et plongea ses yeux globuleux dans ceux ambrés du lycan. Quand il vit que l'homme disait la vérité, il s'inclina en disant qu'il allait faire ce qu'on lui demandait et alla à la cuisine.

Dès que l'elfe eut apporté ce qu'ils avaient demandé, Severus prit son ton professoral et expliqua la situation à Marika. Le monde magique, la guerre, qui était Harry Potter, son importance dans cette guerre. Pourquoi les mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à Dudley.

L'explication dura presque deux heures. La jeune femme était à la fois excitée et effrayée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. En tout cas, elle aimait beaucoup Dudley et toute cette histoire n'allait pas l'empêcher de rester avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde.

Après avoir tout expliqué, les trois sorciers se levèrent, sortirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à jeter tout un tas de sorts compliqués pour renforcer les protections de Privet Drive. Ils venaient de terminer quand Vernon rentra du travail.

Pétunia expliqua la situation à son mari qui le prit bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ et invita les sorciers à rester dîner. Il avait été convenu que Marika ne rentrerait pas chez elle et qu'elle occuperait l'ancienne chambre de Harry et Draco pour le moment.

_**Au même moment, QG de Voldemort.**_

Greyback et les autres mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à leur maître et s'inclinèrent face à lui. Ils étaient terrifiés. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas accepter leur échec, ils en étaient certain. Quand ils se redressèrent, Dolohov prit la parole. Sa voix était chevrotante et incertaine.

- Maître.. Nous sommes allé à l'école du Moldu mais il a réussi à fuir. Il m'a assommé, neutralisé Greyback et utilisé de la poudre d'obscurité pour fuir.

Les yeux rouges du mage noir s'emplirent de fureur. Ils jetaient des éclairs et la magie brute pulsait dans l'air. Il était dans une colère noire. Avant que Dolohov n'ait le temps de réagir, un avada sortit de la baguette du mage noir et le toucha de plein fouet. Ensuite, un doloris et d'autres sortilèges de magie noire s'abattirent sur Greyback qui serra les dents. Il était hors de question qu'il hurle de douleur face au Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était tout de même un lycan alpha.

- Pouvez vous me dire, pauvres incapables que vous êtes, comment un misérable moldu a pu échapper à cinq de mes mangemorts dont un loup garou ?

La voix était mortellement calme, bien trop. Ils le savaient tous. Un mangemort avança courageusement et entreprit de répondre.

- Il était bien entraîné et en plus, il avait des produits sorciers sur lui. Sinon nous l'aurions eu sans problème Maître.

- Endoloris ! Le problème Johnson... Contundere ! C'est qu'il vous a échappé ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra !

Alors que le corps du mangemort retombait lourdement sur le sol de pierre froide, le mage noir regarda les trois mangemorts restant et déclara froidement.

- L'un de vous a t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Nous allons vous le ramener Maître. Répondit l'un d'eux en tremblant.

- Je vous laisse 1 semaine. Si à la fin de ce délai ce misérable insecte n'est pas à mes pieds, il vous en coûtera soyez en sûr. Maintenant disparaissez !

- Bi...ien Mmm...Maître... Bafouilla l'un d'eux.

Ensuite, ils sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la salle mais reçurent tout de même quelques Doloris et autres sortilèges de magie noire avant d'avoir pu passer les portes. Quand la pièce fut vide, la fureur du Lord éclata. Alors que Nagini dévorait les deux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, tous les objets de la pièce volaient en éclat. Le lord noir était dans un état de fureur rarement atteint avant ce jour. Il ne comprenait pas comment un moldu incapable avait pu échapper à ses mangemorts. Les moldus étaient des insectes. Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Le capturer aurait dû être facile.

_**Tard dans la nuit, Arrivée à Katmandou...**_

Le trajet avait été long et épuisant mais ils y étaient enfin. Ils roulaient dans la ville et cherchaient tranquillement l'adresse à laquelle ils étaient attendus. Ils espéraient ne pas réveiller leurs hôtes mais ces derniers avaient dit de venir quelque soit l'heure à laquelle ils arriveraient dans la ville.

Ils trouvèrent finalement un petit immeuble de trois étages. L'appartement dans lequel ils allaient vivre au cours de ce mois se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Ils se stationnèrent sur le petit parking, prirent leurs bagages et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et se trouvèrent rapidement devant le numéro 2. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Ils entendirent du mouvement dans l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme petite et fine se tenait devant eux. Elle souriait.

- Vous êtes Harry et Draco ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse et elle se décala pour les laissé entrer. Quand elle eut refermée la porte sur eux, elle reprit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Amita. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre et ensuite nous rejoindrons mon cousin Razza au salon.

Elle alla jusqu'à une porte toute proche qu'elle ouvrit et ils la suivirent. Là, elle les invita à entrer dans la pièce. Leur chambre était plutôt petite mais agréablement aménagée. Les murs étaient jaunes pâle, il y avait un lit double, une commode, un bureau et une chaise de bois clair. Ils posèrent leurs bagages et la suivirent au salon. Ils rangeraient tout plus tard.

Si Amita était petite et fine, Razza était assez grand et plutôt musclé. Une force de la nature. Il imposait le respect et était un peu effrayant même s'il souriait. Ils furent invité à prendre place à la table pour manger et déguster un thé. Ils discutaient un peu avec leurs hôtes faisant peu à peu connaissance.

Contrairement à leurs hôtes précédents, Razza et Amita étaient agréables et souriants. Le courant était tout de suite passé. La jeune femme leur donnerait des cours de Yoga et de méditation alors que le jeune homme allait leur donner des cours de musculation et de combat au bâton. Razza allait également leur apprendre à observer leur environnement pour déterminer ce qui pouvait leur servir pour se battre où se défendre. Il voulait qu'ils intègrent que tout pouvait servir dans la nature, dans une maison, une pièce ou autre. Même un stylo pouvait devenir une arme redoutable.

Épuisé par le trajet et leur soirée, il gagnèrent leur chambre et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires. Ils enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et prirent place sur leur lit.

_**Maison des Dursley au même moment..**_

Les tensions de la fin d'après midi c'étaient apaisés. Pétunia avait eu très peur pour Dudley mais elle était très fière que son fils ait réussi à se défendre et à repousser les mangemorts. Severus, Lucius et Remus étaient impressionnés par l'aplomb et la force de caractère du jeune homme.

Tous savaient que le mage noir et ses mangemorts n'allaient pas abandonner. Si les choses venaient à se compliquer, ils allaient devoir mettre les Dursley et la jeune Marika en sécurité.

Pour le moment, tous étaient rassemblés dans le salon, prêt du téléphone et attendaient le coup de téléphone de Harry et Draco. Ils avaient effectué un long voyage et tous voulaient être sûr qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et en sécurité.

Alors que Pétunia poussait un énième soupir, le téléphone sonna et Dudley décrocha. Ils mirent le haut parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

- Allô...

- Salut Dudley, c'est Harry, vous allez bien ?

- Oui très bien... Et vous ?

- On va bien, juste fatigué. On a quand même parcouru presque 3000 km en 3 jours. On est à Katmandou ça y est. Ceux qui nous accueillent sont plutôt sympa.

- C'est super ça... Alors cousin, ça se passe toujours aussi bien avec ton beau blond ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ou vous continuez à nier vos sentiments ?

Ils entendirent le soupir agacé de Harry mais avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, la voix de Draco s'éleva faisant rire les personnes présentes.

- Arrêtes d'embêter mon petit ami Dursley ! Sinon tu connaîtra la vengeance des Malfoy quand nous reviendrons pour les fêtes.

- Petit ami hein ? Vous nous aviez caché ça tous les deux. Rétorqua Dudley avec un petit rire.

Il reçut deux grognement en réponse. Remus, Lucius et Severus donnèrent quelques nouvelles du monde sorcier. Ils firent le point sur les raids du mage noir, les disparitions et autre. Quand ils annoncèrent que Xeno avait été attaqué, le brun réagit aussitôt.

- Il faudra mettre Luna, Hermione et Neville en sécurité pour les vacances. Ils ne doivent pas prendre le Poudlard Express avec les autres élèves.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe... Rassure toi Harry.

La discussion dura encore un long moment. Les deux jeunes sorciers expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris jusqu'à présent et le programme qu'ils allaient suivre pour le mois à venir. C'était vraiment chargé et Pétunia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle avait peur que les garçons ne dorment pas assez, qu'ils ne mangent pas équilibré et autre.

Il fallut un bon moment pour calmer ses angoisses de mère. Après presque deux heures de conversation, les garçons raccrochèrent et le calme revint à Privet Drive.

_**Poudlard, Grande Salle, 12 Octobre 1997**_

Depuis le jour où Hermione les avait surpris, Neville et Luna passaient beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle les aidait énormément pour les recherches qu'ils devaient faire pour Harry et Draco.

Ils avaient expliqué la situations à leur deux amis qui avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Pour faire plaisir à la brunette, Harry avait envoyé des copies de toutes les notes qu'il avait prit depuis le début de son voyage et avait joint plusieurs photos. La jeune femme avait été intenable pendant quelques jours.

La Serdaigle et les deux Gryffondor prenaient leur déjeuner dans la grande salle quand un faucon fit son apparition. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'animal. C'était rare de voir un tel oiseau. C'était toujours des hiboux qui apportaient le courrier.

Quand ils prirent le colis que l'oiseau apportait, ils furent ravis de constater que le directeur de l'école était absent. Nul doute que Dumbledore les aurait convoqué pour les interroger s'il avait été présent.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et quittèrent finalement la grande salle. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les suivait, ils se rendirent au septième étage pour s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Ils n'avaient pas vu que Blaise Zabini, serpentard de son état, était sur leurs talons.

Neville passa trois fois devant le mur et fit apparaître la porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Juste avant que celle ci ne se ferme, le serpentard y entra et se dissimula derrière un fauteuil. Luna commença à ouvrir le colis mais stoppa son mouvement. Elle déclara de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

- Tu devrais sortir de ta cachette et te joindre à nous.

Ils entendirent un soupir puis, Blaise sortit de sa cachette et leur fit face. Aussitôt, Neville pointa sa baguette sur lui en criant un...

- Zabini ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- Du calme. Je suis pas là pour me battre. Je suis là pour Draco. Je pense que vous savez où il est. Je suis inquiet pour lui.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Ils se jaugeaient et cherchaient la faille. Luna plongea son regard dans celui du métisse puis après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, elle prit la parole.

- Il dit vrai.. Je peux le sentir.

- Très bien. Rétorqua Neville en baissant sa baguette mais comme Hermione, tu vas faire le serment sorcier que tu ne répéteras rien de ce que tu vas apprendre sur Harry et Draco et sur ce qu'ils font.

Blaise hésita un instant puis sachant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, il fit le serment demandé.

Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils et Luna termina d'ouvrir le colis. Il y avait 4 gros cahiers noirs et un album photo pour Hermione qu'elle lui donna. Un épais classeur pour Neville et plusieurs livres pour elle sur les animaux légendaires et autre. Il y avait également des friandises et d'autres choses pour tous les trois.

Quand tout fut répartit. Elle prit la lettre qui était jointe au colis et commença la lecture.

_Lou, Nev', Mione,_

_Le dragon et moi sommes enfin arrivé à Katmandou et nous avons entamé un nouvel entraînement. Une jeune femme prénommée Amita nous enseigne le Yoga et la méditation et son cousin, un gros musclé nous enseigne la musculation et le combat au bâton._

_Les journées sont épuisantes. Razza a une façon particulière de nous donner nos cours de musculation. Nous travaillons dans une usine où nous portons des sacs qui peuvent faire jusque 50 kg pendant des heures. Nous faisons 5 km de course à pieds chaque matin et une heure de pompes, abdominaux et autres joyeusetés. _

_Avec l'entraînement pour le combat au bâton nous avons de nombreux bleus et bosses mais comme dit Razza, c'est le métier qui rentre. Il nous apprend aussi à observer ce qui nous entoure pour se servir de ce nous trouvons sur place pour nous sortir de situations délicates. _

_Les cours de Amita sont vraiment reposant. Le Yoga aide à relâcher nos muscles et la méditation est reposante. Nous prenons une foule de notes chaque jour. _

_Le temps passe très vite et nous avons encore du mal à imaginer que bientôt nous seront dans un monastère perdu dans les montagnes tibétaines pour la suite de notre apprentissage. Les vacances de fin d'année vont nous faire un bien fou._

_Mione tes parents ont été mis en sécurité. Ton père est caché aussi Lou et pareil pour ta grand mère Nev'. Quand les vacances de Noël arriveront, rejoignez discrètement la salle de classe de Severus au lieu de prendre le Poudlard Express. Il vous y attendra. Les Mangemorts en ont après vous trois._

_Il faudra que Sev' nous fasse parvenir de nouvelles potions. Nous vous joignons de l'argent, il nous manque quelques livres, des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre et autre. Nous vous avons joint une liste détaillée. Quand vous avez tout, donnez les à Sev', il nous les fera parvenir. _

_Draco voudrait que vous entriez en contact avec Blaise Zabini. Vous devez lui dire d'allé voir Severus. D'après ce qu'on sait, Face de Serpent veut le marquer pendant les vacances de Noël. S'il accepte que nous l'aidions, il partira avec vous pour les vacances._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_à bientôt,_

_Le Phoenix et le Dragon. »_

Quand Luna eut terminée sa lecture, ils se tournèrent vers Blaise et virent qu'il était pâle comme la mort. Il était effrayé apparemment et ils pouvaient tout à fait le comprendre. Il venait d'apprendre que Voldemort le voulait dans ses rangs et nul doute que c'était une vengeance pour la fuite de Draco puisque le métisse était le meilleur ami du blond.

Ils comprirent aussi que le Serpentard allait accepter leur aide et donc, qu'il était un allié. Hermione appela Dobby et l'elfe leur apporta des bières au beurre et quelques friandises.

Ils discutèrent un très long moment. Apprenant à se connaître. Ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble maintenant. Il était important que tout soit clair entre eux et qu'ils puissent se faire confiance aveuglément.

_**QG des Mangemorts au même moment...**_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué ses meilleurs mangemorts. Il avait demandé à Yaxley de faire des recherches sur les proches de Harry Potter et avait trouvé un renseignement très intéressant. Grâce à cette information et s'il parvenait à faire ce qu'il avait en tête, alors le Gryffondor viendrait se rendre et il pourrait l'écraser comme un insecte.

Un fin sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes. Quand il vit le mage noir, Rosier eut un frisson. Il n'allait pas aimer ce que le Lord allait annoncer. Il en était certain.

Quand tous les mangemorts de première classe furent présents, le lord prit la parole.

- Mes chers Mangemorts, j'ai obtenu une information très intéressante. Grâce à elle, cet insecte de Potter rampera bientôt à mes pieds. Je pourrai mettre fin à sa misérable vie et enfin remporter cette guerre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une courte pause alors que certains mangemorts étaient déjà extatiques. Bellatrix Lestrange souriait et se tortillait comme une hystérique. Elle était prête à recevoir les ordres de son maître.

- Yaxley ici présent à fait quelques recherches pour moi. Il a découvert que Harry Potter à prit un jeune orphelin moldu et handicapé sous son aile. Il a payé pour que le jeune garçon puisse vivre dans un centre spécialisé dans Londres. Le jeune garçon a 8 ans et se nomme Ryan Lawson. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Greyback ! Je veux que vous alliez dans ce centre à l'aube et que vous rameniez le morveux ! Vous n'avez pas droit à l'échec.

- Bien maître. Répondit Bellatrix joyeuse.

- Nott !

- Oui maître ?

- Ton fils Théodore est encore à Poudlard je crois ?

L'homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le Lord Noir reprit.

- Je veux qu'il se rapproche de Blaise Zabini et qu'il s'arrange pour qu'il le suive pour les prochaines vacances. Ton fils recevra la marque en même temps que ce cafard de Zabini. Sa mère refuse toujours d'intégrer nos rangs mais le fils n'y coupera pas !

- Bien Maître. Il sera fait selon vos désirs.

- Maintenant partez mes fidèles mangemorts.

Tous se dispersèrent rapidement. Rosier transplanna directement dans une petite maison où il avait pour habitude de rencontrer Severus.

_**Maison perdu au fin fond de Lande écossaise...**_

Severus quitta Poudlard en trombe et transplanna directement à « Eden ». C'était le nom de la petite maison dans laquelle il rencontrait son espion. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et alla directement au salon ne prêtant aucune attention à la décoration.

Quand il vit le visage pâle de Evan, il comprit que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fit venir à lui un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il en bu une gorgée et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Il faut intervenir Severus. Harry protège un jeune moldu. Un orphelin. Il a 8 ans, il est handicapé et Harry lui paye une place dans un centre spécialisé de Londres. Il s'appelle Ryan Lawson. Le Lord Noir a ordonné à Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Greyback d'allé le chercher demain matin.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Severus.

Il était certain que Voldemort allait faire torturer l'enfant. Voir même que le jeune garçon serait violé et d'autres choses immondes encore. Evan avait raison, il fallait intervenir mais c'était courir le risque que le mangemort soit démasqué dans son rôle d'espion.

Ce n'était pas important, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque qu'un petit garçon de 8 ans soit sacrifié.

Avec calme malgré la situation, le potionniste contacta Lucius et Remus et leur donna l'adresse du centre afin qu'ils aillent chercher l'enfant et l'amènent chez les Dursley où il serait en sécurité.

_**Milieu de la nuit, Centre spécialisé pour les Handicapés, Londres...**_

Lucius et Remus avaient enfilé des vêtements moldus et approchaient lentement des portes de l'établissement. Tout était silencieux autour, peut être trop.

Quand ils furent devant, ils sonnèrent. Ils durent attendre presque 5 minutes avant qu'une jeune femme vienne leur ouvrir. Vu sa tenue, c'était une infirmière. Ce fut le lycan qui prit la parole. Il avait plus l'habitude de côtoyer des moldus que son compagnon.

- Bonsoir, excusez nous de nous présenter si tard mais nous devons voir un de vos pensionnaires de toute urgence.

- Les visites sont terminées Monsieur, il est presque 3h du matin et nos pensionnaires dorment.

- C'est vraiment très important. Nous devons parler au jeune Ryan Lawson. C'est à propos du jeune homme qui paie ses frais médicaux et sa place dans ce centre.

- Harry a des problèmes ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Remus lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le personnel du centre connaissait Harry. Il se demanda un instant si la jeune femme savait ce qu'était Harry. Elle prit la parole lui donnant quelques éléments de réponse.

- Celui qui cherche à tuer Harry veut s'en prendre à Ryan n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes venu le chercher ?

Remus répondit d'un hochement de tête. La jeune femme se décala pour les laissé entrer. Elle leur fit traverser plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. C'était un petit bureau. Elle les fit entrer et les invita à s'asseoir.

- Je me nomme Mary Meyers. Je suis l'infirmière privée de Ryan. Harry paie pour que je m'occupe de Ryan. Je ne fais pas parti du personnel du centre. Il m'a expliqué qu'un homme dangereux en avait après lui et que peut être un jour des hommes viendraient chercher le petit pour le mettre en sécurité. Que si ça arrivait, je devais les suivre avec Ryan et que ainsi, j'en apprendrai plus sur lui.

- Vous devez comprendre que si vous nous suivez, vous allez tout abandonner. Vous ne reverrez votre famille et vos amis que dans quelques semaines, mois ou années. Vous serez caché dans un lieu tenu secret et ne pourrez presque pas en sortir. Êtes vous prête à ça ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de vive voix mais hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était prête à tout quitter. Elle aimait Ryan comme un fils et Harry comme un frère et n'allait pas les laisser tomber. Elle avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Elle s'y était préparé. Elle avait toujours une valise avec elle.

Ils se levèrent, quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent à la chambre que la jeune femme partageait avec le petit garçon. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il virent un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle. Il était allongé sur un lit et dormait profondément. Près du lit, il y avait un fauteuil roulant.

À la vision du jeune garçon, Lucius eut une image de son passé qui se superposa. Celle d'un petit garçon handicapé lors de son premier raid en tant que Mangemort. Un des pires souvenirs de sa vie et qu'il avait occulté jusqu'à ce jour. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Pour le moment, ils avaient des personnes à mettre en sécurité.

Ils emballèrent les affaires de la femme et celle du garçon puis quand tout fut prêt, Mary réveilla le petit.

- Ryan, ouvres les yeux mon ange...

- Mary... suis fatigué.

- Je sais mais nous devons partir, tu pourras te rendormir après...

Le petit garçon n'avait rien entendu de sa phrase et c'était déjà rendormit. Peiné pour le petit, Lucius laissa parler son côté humain et murmura.

- Laissez le dormir, je vais le prendre dans mes bras pour le voyage.

L'infirmière hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Remus avait réduit les bagages et la jeune femme l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Il lui présenta son bras en lui disant de s'accrocher fermement alors que Lucius prenait le garçon dans ses bras. Le petit était si léger, si innocent comme ça dans ses bras.

Une minute plus tard, ils disparaissaient dans un pop.

Le garçon avait été évacué et ne risquait plus rien.

_**4 Privet Drive, 5 heures du matin. 13 Octobre 1997**_

Dudley et Marika étaient dans le canapé occupé à s'embrasser devant un film qu'ils ne regardaient pas quand deux pop sonores se firent entendre et les firent sursauter.

Ils se séparèrent à la hâte et virent Lucius qui tenait une petit garçon dans ses bras et Remus qui avait une jeune accrochée à un de ses poignées.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se leva incertain. Il avança vers les deux sorciers et les salua.

- Remus, Lucius. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu peux allé chercher Tunia ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et quitta le salon. Marika invita Lucius à déposer sa charge sur le canapé mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le garçon. Il s'assit sur le canapé le gardant contre lui.

Remus et l'infirmière prirent place sur des chaises et la petite amie de Dudley alla à la cuisine pour préparer du thé et des biscuits qu'elle ramena au salon. Elle venait de déposer le tout quand Pétunia entra dans la pièce légèrement inquiète.

- Pétunia, désolé de te sortir du lit si tôt mais nous avons besoin de vous.

- Je t'écoute Remus.

- Cette jeune femme s'appelle Mary et le jeune garçon qui est dans les bras Lucius, Ryan. Mary est infirmière et Ryan un jeune orphelin handicapé. Harry a offert au garçon une place dans un centre pour handicapé à Londres et paie Mary pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Nous avons appris que Voldemort projetait d'enlever le garçon au levé du jour, nous l'avons donc devancé.

- Mon dieu. Décidément, Voldemort est un monstre. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ?

- C'est simple, il faut que vous gardiez Mary et Ryan pour quelques temps. Nous allons faire le tour des maisons appartenant à Harry et trouver un endroit pour les cacher mais pour le moment, il n'y a que là qu'ils seront en sécurité.

- Pas de problème. Marika dort avec Dudley de toute façon. Ils pourront prendre la chambre de Harry et Draco pour le moment.

À la phrase de sa mère, Dudley recracha la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait de prendre. Marika et lui étaient pourtant discrets. Il était persuadé que ses parents ne savaient pas qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Sa petite amie regagnait toujours sa chambre avant que sa mère et son père se lèvent. Sa mère lui fit un sourire avant de dire.

- J'ai été jeune avant toi Dudley. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne verrai rien ?

Dudley ne répondit rien, c'était inutile. Il invita Lucius à le suivre pour qu'il puisse mettre le petit garçon dans le lit de Harry. L'homme se leva et le suivit.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre, Dudley ouvrit les draps, Lucius déposa le garçon et le borda. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce avec l'adolescent. Ils revinrent au salon où Remus et Pétunia expliquaient à Mary qui était Harry et tout le reste.

La jeune infirmière était assez pâle mais semblait plutôt bien prendre la chose. La discussion dura un long moment. Vers 7h, Vernon se joignit à eux et ils prirent un petit déjeuner en continuant à parler.

_**Maison de Remus, 9h du matin...**_

Les deux sorciers étaient épuisés. La nuit avait été longue et riche en rebondissements. Le lycan revoyait les réactions de Lucius et il devait avouer qu'il avait été étonné de la tendresse dont l'homme avait fait preuve pour le petit garçon.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon et se servirent un bourbon. Ils voulaient se détendre un peu avant d'allé dormir quelques heures.

Lucius observait Remus, plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à se contenir. Il désirait le lycan plus que tout et son odeur l'envoutait.

Se sentant épié, l'homme releva la tête et plongea dans les billes argentées de son vis à vis. Il se sentit rougir et entendit Lucius grogner. L'homme était curieux avec lui et Remus ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

- Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça Lucius ?

- Te regarder comment Remus ?

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu...me désire...

- C'est le cas...

Remus rougit encore plus face à la réponse. Lucius se leva, avança vers lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce aussitôt.

Le lycan resta au salon, paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu. Il laissait courir ses doigts sur ses lèvres et son regard était rêveur. Il arbora un très léger sourire, termina son bourbon et alla à sa chambre.

_**Appartement de Razza et Amita, 28 Octobre 1997.**_

Draco et Harry avaient fait la grâce matinée. La veille au soir, leurs hôtes avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient appris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient leur enseigner. Ils avaient été invités à rester jusqu'au 5 Novembre pour visiter les alentours.

Pour une fois, le blond fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il avisa la silhouette de son compagnon qui dormait contre lui et arbora un large sourire. Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensembles mais il était heureux. Il avait peur que cette mise en couple change un peu leur relation mais non, tout était comme avant.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils étaient proches. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils passaient des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser et se câliner. Chacun se nourrissait de la force de l'autre pour tenir.

Il se pencha et embrassa le brun pour le réveiller. Quand Harry sentit les lèvres de Draco, il ouvrit un oeil, enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Très vite, le serpentard se retrouva sur lui et le baiser se fit passionné.

Ils restèrent une bonne dizaines de minutes à s'embrasser et à se susurrer des paroles douces. Il était bien.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre une douche avant d'enfiler des vêtements chauds. Les températures avaient beaucoup baissé et l'hiver approchait à grand pas.

Ils rejoignirent leurs hôtes au salon. Ces derniers avaient prévu de leur faire visiter quelques endroits incontournables de la ville. Ils étaient ravi.

Ce léger break avant la suite du périple allait leur faire du bien.

_**Pré Au Lard, 4 Novembre 1997.**_

Le village sorcier était bondé. Les étudiants de Poudlard se promenaient dans les rue en riant et en discutant joyeusement. Ils étaient insouciants malgré la guerre qui s'amplifiait et les raids qui se faisaient plus nombreux. Le soleil automnal brillait mais les températures étaient basses.

Hermione, Neville et Luna étaient dans la librairie la plus fourni du village. Ils avaient plusieurs achats à faire pour Harry et Draco et voulaient les donner rapidement à Severus pour qu'ils les fasse parvenir à leurs amis. Ils décidèrent de se séparer plus plus d'efficacité et rapidité.

Ils allaient à la caisse pour régler leurs achats quand des bruits d'explosions se firent entendre. Il y eut ensuite des hurlements de terreur. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et allèrent dans la rue pour voir ce qui se passait.

Des mangemorts attaquaient le village. C'était la panique et de nombreux élèves n'osaient pas bouger. Ne prêtant pas attention aux adeptes du mage noir, ils entreprirent de rassembler les élèves les plus jeunes. Ils devaient les évacuer.

Hermione mena les élèves de 3ème, 4ème et 5ème année vers la cabane hurlante en leur ordonnant d'y rester quoiqu'il se passe. Elle expliqua que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher quand ce serait terminé. Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils avaient compris, elle sortit de la maison et revint auprès de Neville et Luna. Maintenant que les plus jeunes étaient en sécurité, ils pouvaient se joindre à la bataille.

Ils foncèrent vers les combats et aperçurent Severus Snape en mauvaise posture. Le potionniste, qui avait été chargé de surveiller cette sortie, était entouré par 6 mangemorts. L'homme sombre était considéré comme un traitre et une cible de choix pour l'ennemi. Le mangemort qui parviendrait à le tuer, grimperait les échelons et entrerait dans les faveurs du mage noir. Malgré ses talents de duelliste, Severus n'avait aucune chance.

Ils avancèrent discrètement vers les mangemorts et les prenant par surprise, ils parvinrent à en stupéfixer trois. Ils vinrent ensuite se ranger aux côtés de leur professeur et furent rejoint par Ron et Blaise Zabini.

Le professeur Dumbledore était en plein duel avec deux autres mangemorts plus loin. Minerva McGonagall s'occupait d'évacuer les blessés avec le professeur Flitwik pendant que Pomfresh administrait les premiers soins.

L'auberge des trois balais avait été transformé en centre de secours. Rosemerta avait transformé plusieurs tables en lit. Elle avait demandé à ses serveurs de préparer des boissons chaudes, rafraichissements et autre.

Fred et George étaient sortis de leur boutique de farces et attrapes et jetaient plusieurs de leurs créations pour faire diversion. Il y avait des explosions, des feux fuseboum voletaient dans l'air arborant des formes de loups, de serpents etc. Des marécages se formaient au milieu des mangemorts et un certain nombre d'ennemi se trouva embourbé dedans.

Après presque trois heures de combats, plusieurs mangemorts tués ou mis hors d'état nuire ou arrêté, l'un d'eux ordonna le repli. Là, les ennemis restant se rassemblèrent et disparurent dans une série de pop. Ils avaient échoué leur mission et n'étaient pas parvenu à capturer de proche du survivant.

C'était l'heure du bilan.

Il n'y avait eu aucun mort mais de nombreux blessés allant de léger à très grave. La boutique Honeydukes et celle de Zonko étaient détruites et mettraient un moment avant de rouvrir leurs portes. Et surtout, deux élèves avaient disparus mais ils étaient soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts. C'était Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greegrass.

Hermione, Luna, Neville et d'autres se rendirent à la cabane hurlante pour escorter les élèves qui y étaient jusqu'à l'école. Beaucoup étaient choqués mais aucun n'avait été blessé. La préfète de Gryffondor avait réagit rapidement et efficacement.

L'attaque avait été une surprise totale. L'espion qui tenait Severus informé des faits et gestes de Voldemort n'en avait entendu parler qu'à la dernière minute. Tous c'étaient bien défendu malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été préparé.

Nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait en colère face à cet échec.

_**Voilà, ainsi s'achève ce nouveau chapitre. L'entrainement de Harry et Draco a été moins détaillé sur ce coup mais il se passe de nombreuses choses dans le chapitre. Le prochain sera un peu plus calme même s'il y aura quelques points importants de développé. **_

_**La trame de cette fiction a bien évolué par rapport à ce qu'elle était au départ et Nat et moi avons pensé que Harry et Draco pourraient découvrir un moyen de faire sortir Sirius du voile. Nous vous demander votre avis à vous lecteurs. **_

_**Pour ou contre le retour de Sirius dans cette histoire. **_

_**À bientôt pour la suite, Cleo et Nat...**_

_**RAR : **_

_**Rei Li-chan : dans ce chap un long chemin a été parcouru encore. Ravi que l'histoire te plaise. À bientôt.**_

_**Diabline : Et bien dans ce chap ça avance entre Dray et Ry même s'ils vont pas terminer dans un lit de suite. On apprend moins de détails sur leur entraînement dans ce chap mais il se passe tellement de choses. Bises.**_

_**Stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ta reviews. Tu vas voir que Ry est pas spécialement futé dans ce chapitre encore mais les choses s'arrangent quand même. Pour Lucius, il va mettre un moment et on plongera un peu dans ses pensées et doutes au cours des prochains chaps. Il va se retrouver face à de vieux démons aussi. Bises, à bientôt.**_

_**Li-san : Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review. À bientôt, bises.**_

_**Sami-saka : Merci pour la Review. Les choses se sont arrangées avec Tao en revanche son neveu fait quelques siennes au début mais ça permet à la relation entre Draco et Ry d'avancer. Un entraînement moins détaillé sur ce coup mais beaucoup de choses se passe. La suite prochainement, bises.**_

_**Briottet : Merci pour ta review très complète. Les relations évoluent et Lucius est assez attendrissant dans ce chap je trouve. Pour ce qui est de Severus pour le moment, on ne sait pas encore trop avec qui il sera, on a pas de plan précis à ce niveau. Pas mal d'actions de tout côté dans ce chapitre. Une Mione qui se rapproche des héros même si elle sera toujours plus ou moins à l'écart. À bientôt, bises.**_

_**Marjo76 : Merci pour ta review. Dans ce chap, Draco est encore protecteur et possessif. L'entraînement est moins détaillé sur ce coup mais il se passe tellement de choses. Hermione est gentille dans la fic. Pour ce qui est de Ron, il sera dans le camp de la lumière mais pour le côté gentil, c'est assez mitigé, tu verras. À bientôt pour la suite. Bises. Prochaine étape, le Tibet.**_

_**Gabyiel5 : Salut, merci pour la review. Le chapitre a été assez long à venir mais nous travaillons à deux sur l'histoire et nous devons faire de longues recherches pour chaque chap. Nous pensons que l'attente est largement compensée par la taille des chapitre. À bientôt. Bises.**_

_**Lililys : Merci pour la review. Beaucoup de réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre. Hermione ne va pas trahir le serment... Rien ai prévu en ce sens. Lucius change peu à peu de comportement... nous travaillons à la suite. À bientôt, bises.**_

_**JTFLAM : Merci pour ta review qui était une fois de plus très complète. Tes affirmations sont vraies la plupart du temps et très pertinentes. Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Adenoide : Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, il ne sera pas dark dans la fic mais pas non plus lumineux, lumineux. Il n'aura rien de mangeur de bonbons papy gâteau à ses heures. Le côté manipulateur du personnage sera plus mis en avant. Pour le fait qu'il refuse d'entraîner Harry, on comprendra ses motivations peu à peu. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, nous espérons qu'il te plaira aussi. À bientôt Bises.**_

_**Alie-Yaoï : Merci pour ta review. Pour la réponse on se refile nos impressions en direct. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**77Hildegard : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal d'heures de recherches derrière chaque chapitre mais cette histoire nous tient à coeur alors on compte pas nos heures. Draco est jaloux et possessif et ça va pas s'arranger. Pour Lucius, on va découvrir quelques facettes de lui au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Il n'est pas si sombre qu'il en a l'air. À bientôt pour la suite. Bises.**_

_**Sahada : Merci pour tes deux reviews :) Pour le changement de comportement des Dursley. Ça peut sembler rapide mais ils ont eu l'année pour réfléchir et discuter entre eux. Se rendre compte de leurs erreurs etc etc. à bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Loveless1305 : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. La relation entre Draco et Harry évolue un peu. Celle entre Remus et Lucius stagne un peu mais il va avoir de vieux démons à vaincre avant d'avancer. Pour Severus, il ne restera pas seul mais on ne sait pas encore exactement avec qui on le mettra. Disons qu'on hésite fortement entre deux personnes. À bientôt pour la suite. Bises.**_

_**Caence : on va comprendre pourquoi Lucius change et son côté girouette peu à peu mais c'est une vraie rédemption. Lucius est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît et les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. À bientôt pour la suite. Bises.**_

_**Petit-dragon 50 : Merci pour la review. Pour les renseignements et détails dans les chapitre, nous travaillons un maximum pour que tout soit exact et cohérent. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Cricket32 : Salut et merci pour ta review. Nous avons encore bien travaillé sur ce chapitre même si l'entraînement est moins détaillé cette fois ci. Pour la meute, je lutte sur le chapitre 11 qui me prend la tête. J'ai vécu la perte de mon plan de fic, un virus qui m'a détruit l'ordi et les fichiers avec. Bref que de poisses. Sans compter que j'ai mon fils, mon mari, mes chats à gérer IRL. Donc j'ai recommencé l'écriture du chap mais beaucoup de mal. Toutes mes fics iront à leur terme même si les publications sont longues. Pour des nouvelles en direct, je peux toujours te donner mon adresse MSN via message privé si tu veux. À bientôt, bises.**_

_**Lena Zeinyom : Merci pour la review. Dans ce chapitre, la culture et les entraînements étaient moins détaillés mais il se passe beaucoup de choses. Nous espérons tout de même qu'il t'a plu. La suite dès que nous le pouvons. Bises.**_

_**Quam : Merci. C'est vrai que le travaille de recherche est énorme mais cette fic nous tient énormément à coeur et nous voulons que ce soit parfait. Dans ce chapitre un entraînement moin détaillé mais beaucoup d'infos sur tout le reste et des évolutions en tout sens. Severus ne restera pas seul, nous hésitons entre deux personnages pour sa mise en couple, on verra. La suite dès que nous pouvons, bises.**_

_**Narcizapottermalfoy : Merci pour te reviews toujours sympa. Nous espérons que cette suite te plait. À bientôt, Bises.**_

_**Juliette : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle nous fait très plaisir. Il est possible qu'il y est encore des fautes même si nous faisons notre maximum et relisons plusieurs fois nos chapitres. Ton adresse mail n'est pas passé. Tu peux m'envoyer un message privé si tu veux à moi Cleo McPhee et on verra pour parler de tout ça. À bientôt... Bises.**_


End file.
